ENSÉÑAME A AMAR *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke es emocionalmente distante y frío. Él ha tenido que volverse de esa manera para sobrevivir a una vida dura. Su única debilidad es Sakura. Se merece una vida feliz, algo que no puede darle. Él nació como un sirviente y no se le permite tener una compañera. Pero cada 30 años entra en una noche de calor. El estrago está sobre él, y Sakura está decidida a estar allí para él.
1. SUMMARY

.

.

**ENSÉÑAME A AMAR *SasuSaku***

.

.

.

_SUMMARY_:

.

.

.

**Sakura** fue salvada de una vida llena de abusos cuando era niña, un ángel de la guarda la llevo en sus brazos y la dejo con una pareja Lycan para que la criaran como si fuera suya.

Era inevitable que no desarrollara sentimientos por su salvador, el GarLycan que protege su manada. A medida que maduraba, esos sentimientos profundizaban en algo más después de pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero sólo fue rechazado por su héroe.

Abatida, Sakura dejo la manada, alejándose para distanciarse del dolor. Ahora, años más tarde, su madre le ha pedido que vuelva a casa. El guardián de su manada está en necesidad...

**Sasuke** es emocionalmente distante y frío. Él ha tenido que volverse de esa manera para sobrevivir a una vida dura.

Su única debilidad es Sakura. Se merece una vida feliz, algo que no puede darle.

Él nació como un sirviente y no se le permite tener una compañera. Pero cada 30 años entra en una noche de calor. El estrago está sobre él, y Sakura está decidida a estar allí para él. La llevará a su guarida, la encadenará y finalmente podrá tocarla...

**_Sasuke y Sakura pronto descubren que su única noche de felicidad tiene consecuencias peligrosas._**

.

.

.

.

*ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene lenguaje gráfico sexual. Solamente lectores maduros. No queremos problemas en el fututo.

*Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

.

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Prologo: Mi ángel

.

La rabia ardió dentro de Sasuke cuando la mujer borracha lanzo a la niña demasiado cerca de el pozo de fuego ardiendo. La niña parecía de unos cinco años y estaba aterrorizada. Ella tropezó, evitando apenas caer en las llamas. La mujer se inclinó hacia abajo, Agarró su cabello, y brutalmente la tiró, obligándola a levantarse. El sonido de golpeando al niño con su mano era ruidoso incluso desde cincuenta yardas de distancia. Él hizo una mueca.

"¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar? Ni siquiera eres mía ", dijo la mujer gritado. "Ese hijo de puta al que llamas papá fue a la ciudad a beber y buscar prostitutas de nuevo, dejándome para cuidar de tu inútil trasero. Debería hacerme un favor y hundirte en el rio. Esa perra que te dio a luz tuvo la idea correcta cuando ella se fue y los dejó a los dos".

Sasuke se dejó caer desde la rama baja y se acercó más, El hedor de la basura apilada, la podredumbre de la madera y una letrina no podían ni siquiera disminuir por el olor a hollín de la quema de troncos dentro de la hoguera.

La mujer sacudió a la niña y luego la arrojó al suelo. Ella no había terminado. Pateó a la niña mientras intentaba levantarse y huir, hizo que comenzara a rodar en la tierra.

"Eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer. No es como si me importaras más que una mierda. Eres inútil. No eres más que una pequeña mocosa yo- "

Sasuke caminó detrás de ella, extendió su brazo, y el dorso de su mano golpeó a la mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla a volar. No fue un golpe mortal, pero él Sabía que estaría herida.

Ella golpeó el suelo y se quedó allí, inmóvil, pero él recogió el sonido de su respiración.

Se agachó, mirando a los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. La niña tenía moretones que ya estropean la pálida piel de su rostro y una mirada hacia abajo de su cuerpo reveló sus brazos y piernas demasiado delgados. Sus lágrimas habían dejado huellas a través la capa de tierra cubriendo sus meInoas. Él estudió su cabello. Era rosa hecho totalmente un desastre que probablemente no había sido cepillado o lavado en al menos una semana.

"Hola". Suavizó su tono generalmente brusco.

Sus pequeños labios temblaron pero ella no dijo una palabra. Ella solo lo miró con una expresión de resignado terror que lo hizo desear haber golpeado a la mujer con más fuerza.

"Soy Sasuke". ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella no se movió, recordándole a un ciervo asustado atrapado por un depredador. No la culpaba por tenerle miedo. Él se mantuvo quieto, dándole la oportunidad de ajustarse a su presencia.

"No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Sabes lo que es un ángel guardián?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Eso es lo que soy esta noche". Dejó que su mirada vagara por el patio. Dos Vehículos rotos oxidados junto a la cabaña. El techo estaba hundido y el Porche tenía solo un correo restante, los otros ya estaban en el suelo. La Vegetación Había crecido sobre ellos, revelando que habían estado en esa triste forma durante mucho tiempo. Los adultos acababan de arrojar bolsas de basura a la puerta hasta que una pila había crecido ocho pies altos y casi la longitud del lado de la cabaña. Donde estaba el retrete ni siquiera tenía una puerta. Trató de ocultar su enojo. Él no permitiría que ni un perro viviera en ese tipo de condiciones deplorables.

Su atención se centró en la niña. "¿Vives aquí solo con ella y tu papá?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, moviendo más de su cabeza. Parte de su miedo se había aliviado Él forzó una sonrisa. "¿Tienes alguna otra familia?"

"Mi mami se fue. No la recuerdo. Yo era un bebé."

Le faltaban dientes y olía a sangre cuando hablaba. La mujer quien la había golpeado probablemente había causado daños dentro de su meInoa. Su dulce y pequeña voz y sus palabras hicieron que le doliera el pecho. Su madre la había abandonado con un padre borracho no apto. Los niños deben ser protegidos, no descuidados ni abusados.

"¿Tu papá te pega?"

Ella bajó la mirada y movió sus brazos, abrazando su cintura. Sasuke apretó los dientes, deseando que el padre estuviera allí para golpear también. Él sabía la respuesta por la forma en que respondió. Ambos adultos fueron una mierda. Él ocultó sus emociones y mantuvo su tono suave.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella lo miró a él. "No tengo".

Decidió ir al punto "¿Te gustaría tener una madre y un padre que te quieran? Ellos nunca te pegarían o te harían vivir así"

La incertidumbre cruzó sus rasgos. Sabía que no era justo colocar ese tipo de carga en un niño, pero todavía sentía la necesidad de preguntar. Ella no dijo nada.

Él tomó la decisión por ella.

"¿Hay algo aquí que quieras? ¿Un animal de peluche favorito?

"Tengo mi manta rosa en mi cama".

"Quedarte aquí. Vuelvo enseguida".

Se levantó, pero se movió lentamente para no asustar a la niña. La mujer permaneció en el suelo donde había aterrizado. Ella estaba respirando pero inconsciente. A él no le importaba un comino si ella moría.

Entró en la casa y tuvo que contener la respiración. Apestaba a cuerpo sucio, platos sucios, comida podrida. Y rápidamente descubrió por qué, el hedor del moho llenó el área, junto con el techo goteando allí. Los pisos no estaban aptos para caminar.

Encontró dónde dormía la niña. Era solo una almohada grande con su manta rosa, que se había descolorido por completo. La hicieron dormir en un rincón de la cocina, junto a un bote de basura rebosante y un agujero del tamaño de la bota de un hombre, donde el piso se había podrido. Él gruñó bajo y se agarró a la manta, saliendo de la casa. Enmascaró sus facciones cuando llegó a la niña. Él se agachó y se lo ofreció.

"¿Es Éste?"

Ella tímidamente la tomó, como si temiera que él la golpeara. Ella tenía razón para ese miedo; él miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo otra vez. Ella solo usaba un camisón delgado y gastado con mangas cortas. La mayor parte de su piel podía ver con hematomas de ataques pasados. Ella acunó la manta contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo.

"Voy a llevarte a un lugar donde seas feliz y estés Bien. Conozco a una pareja que quiere un hijo más que a nada. Ellos te amarán".

Extendió la mano con movimientos lentos para evitar asustarla, pero ella no se apartó cuando la levantó suavemente en sus brazos. "Voy a hacerte dos promesas en las que puedes contar. Una es que nunca volverás a vivir así. El segundo es que vas a tener un par de amoroso padres que se asegurarán de que estés a salvo y feliz".

Podía sentir cada uno de sus frágiles huesos y su falta de peso era alarmante. Significaba que probablemente no alimentaban a la niña a menudo. Él se levantó, sosteniéndola en la cuna de sus brazos.

"¿Sabes lo que pueden hacer los ángeles guardianes?"

Ella inclinó su barbilla, sus ojos verdes recelosos pero las lágrimas se fueron. "¿Qué?"

"Podemos volar". Se alejó del fuego y de la casa infernal que ella había conocido. "¿Alguna vez has querido volar hacia el cielo? Es seguro conmigo No dejaré que te caigas"

"No tengo alas. "

"Yo sí". Él la ajustó un poco en sus brazos, envolviendo con la lamentable manta alrededor de sus delgadas extremidades para mantenerla caliente. "¿Quieres verlas?"

Ella asintió.

Él entró en un claro. Era luna llena, así que pensó que ella podría mirar. Cerró los ojos para enfocarse, permitiendo que sus alas se relajaran. No quería alarmarla, entonces los extendió, tomándose su tiempo. Sasuke abrió los ojos, mirando su expresión.

Ella sonrió, mostrando la falta de sus dos dientes frontales, y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de alegría.

"¡Eres un hombre pájaro!"

Parecía un pequeño querubín sucio con esa sonrisa y la vida que ardía en sus ojos. "Y tú eres una hermosa flor de Sakura. Eso es lo que voy a llamarte a partir de ahora. ¿Bueno?"

Ella asintió.

"Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y agárrate fuerte. Vamos a volar, Sakura."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la debilidad en ellos hizo que se aferrara a ella un poco más fuerte cuando dio unos pasos y saltó, batiendo sus alas. Volaron por encima de las copas de los árboles. Solo esperaba que ella no se aterrorizara.

Su risa fue una sorpresa bienvenida. También fue un sonido dulce. "¡Estamos volando!"

"Lo estamos". Aumentó el ritmo. Se había aventurado lejos de su puesto esa noche, necesitando visitar a su clan para una reunión. Fue por casualidad que vio ese incendio y vio lo que le estaba sucediendo a la niña. "Es divertido, ¿no?"

"¡Sí!" La alegría pura irradió en su voz.

Él la acercó un poco más contra su pecho. Simplemente no respiraba por la nariz. Ella necesitaba un baño y ropa limpia. Tampoco había visto agua corriente en el hogar, lo que significaba que probablemente solo tenían que usar el río. No sintió arrepentimiento por haber tomado a la niña. Él habría rescatado hasta a un animal abusado de esa situación calamitosa.

Le tomó casi una hora para ver las luces del pueblo. No era tan tarde para que todos se hubieran ido a la cama. Sabía que la niña se había quedado dormida unas cuantas veces, pero ella se movió cuando él aterrizó junto a la hoguera donde los ancianos estaban sentados hablando. Todos se callaron, mirándolo con sorpresa. La causa fue probablemente lo que Sasuke tenía en sus brazos, en lugar de que él estuviera en medio de ellos. Eso no fue raro.

"Tráiganme a Kurenai y Asuma", exigió.

Uno de los ancianos se levantó de su silla y asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia una de las cabañas ubicadas cerca. El Alpha Jiraiya salió de la oscuridad unos minutos después, con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

"Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?" Miró al niño, luego volvió a mirarlo. "Quien ¿es ella? ¿De dónde viene?"

Sonaron unos pasos y Sasuke volvió la cabeza. Kurenai y Asuma vestidos con túnicas, sus pies desnudos, y parecían haber sido despertados de la cama. Ignoró al alfa, volviéndose hacia ellos. Se detuvieron a unos metros de distancia, ambos parecían confundidos y un poco alarmados. La atención de Kurenai se fijó en el niño.

"Te traje un regalo. Sé que no pudiste tener un bebé".

Vio preocupación en los ojos de Kurenai, y luego una llamarada de esperanza cuando sus palabras y su significado debieron de haberse hundido. Decidió que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Kurenai, Asuma, esta pequeña niña se llama Sakura. Ella necesita buenos padres. Le prometí que le darías amor y la mantendría a salvo".

La boca de Kurenai se separó y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Dio un paso tambaleante, levantando los brazos para tomar a la niña.

Su compañero se apoderó de su hombro, deteniéndola. Él frunció el ceño.

"Está bien", le aseguró Sasuke. "Ella viene de un mal lugar. ¿Entiendes?. Estás salvando su vida".

Kurenai se liberó del agarre de su compañero Asuma la soltó. Ella abrió sus brazos y Sasuke colocó a la niña dentro de ellos.

Sakura volvió la cabeza, una mirada frenética en sus ojos la misma que tenía cuando conoció a Sasuke.

Extendió la mano y le tocó la sucia meInoa con un dedo suave. "Esta es tu nueva madre y padre. Nunca te golpearán ni te amenazarán con ahogarte en el río". Dijo esas palabras para todos los presentes, tanto como para ella. "¿te lo prometí? ¿Te acuerdas?"

Ella asintió.

"Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Ellos te amarán y te mantendrán a salvo. Tendrás una vida feliz con ellos ".

Se giró para mirar al alfa de la manda. "Ella está bajo mi protección ahora. Ella se queda". Fue una orden que no admitió discusión. La manda aceptaría a la niña humana.

Dio un salto y voló hacia arriba, sabiendo que la chica estaba en un lugar mejor. Podría meterse en un pequeño problema cuando le informe a Naruto. Lord Itachi sería notificado, pero tomaría cualquier castigo que pudiera enfrentar. No sería severo. Era raro que rompiera reglas al interferir en la vida de otros. Pero esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de alguna manera habían dejado una marca dentro de él. Había sentido algo por una vez. Pudo haber sido lástima pero eso significaba que estaba vivo. Normalmente no le importaba mucho.

Regresó a su guarida al otro lado del río desde el pueblo y aterrizó en la cornisa del acantilado. El silencio lo saludó cuando entró a la cueva en la que vivía.

.


	3. C2 * Mi primer amor

.

Veinticuatros años después...

Sakura estacionó el automóvil alquilado junto a la casa de sus padres y apagó el motor. Habían pasado solo cuatro meses desde su última visita, pero aún deseaba poder verlos más a menudo. Fue difícil encontrar trabajo en el medio de Alaska, por lo que se mudó al estado de Washington. Ya había agotado sus dos semanas de vacaciones anuales, pero había recibido una llamada inesperada que la había enviado corriendo a casa.

Sacó las llaves y se deslizó por la puerta lateral del conductor. Al instante, su mirada se volvió hacia el acantilado que dominaba su valle.

¿Estaba allí arriba mirándola?

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, viendo la hora. Era justo después del mediodía. Se las había arreglado para tomar un vuelo temprano, tomar un avión, y conducir estaba a solo tres horas del pequeño aeropuerto. El Probablemente todavía estaba durmiendo, ya que guardó guardia por la noche.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y una sonrisa separó la cara de Sakura. "¡Mamá!"

La mujer con cabello negro bajó corriendo los escalones y sonrió hacia atrás, abriendo los brazos. Ellos se abrazaron. "Mi bebé."

Sakura cerró los ojos y se agarró fuerte. "¿Qué pasa? Llegué aquí lo más rápido posible. ¿Papá está bien?"

"Sí. Él está bien. Él está cazando con los hombres. Te dije que estábamos bien por teléfono. "Su madre le soltó la cintura y se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír. "Gracias por dejar todo".

"Llamaste y dijiste que era importante. Mi jefe no está feliz, pero sobrevivirá. Puse suficiente tiempo extra para merecer una visita familiar de emergencia. Dije que un tío murió. Y le recordé que me deben un montón de Días"

Su madre negó con la cabeza pero parecía divertida. "Las mentiras son malas".

"Entonces estaría despedida Tienes que jugar sus juegos cuando uno está en el mundo humano"

"Me gustaría que vivieras más cerca".

"Yo también, pero amo mi trabajo. Los inviernos son mucho mejores allí que aquí. Eso es una ventaja. Entonces, ¿qué sucede?" Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Los más jóvenes están cazando y los mayores están todos en el bar, disfrutando su aire acondicionado y televisión satelital. Creo que están viendo algún tipo del juego de deportes".

Eso divirtió a Sakura. Ella olvidó cómo fuera de contacto con el mundo todo el mundo en el pueblo podría ser. "¿Un juego de deportes? ¿Algún indicio de qué tipo?

"¿A quién le importa?" Su madre se acercó y le tocó el cabello. "Cuando dejaste morir el negro?"

Había estado tan preocupada cuando recibió esa llamada que había olvidado. "Um..."

"Eres hermosa pelirosa. No me estoy quejando. Es solo que lo has guardado negro desde que viniste a nosotros".

Sakura decidió ser honesto. Odiaba mentirle a su madre.

"Solo lo oscurezco cuando vuelvo a casa. El resto del año, lo dejo ser natural".

"¿Por qué?"

"Um..."

Su madre arqueó sus cejas.

"Sé que tuvieron que teñirlo cuando era una niña, así nadie sospecharía de una niña pelirosa vivia aquí con unos padres de pelo negro. Pero me cansé de mantenerlo y decidí dejarlo solo. No quería herirte ni a ti ni a los sentimientos de papá, así que uso colorantes temporales que duran unas pocas semanas antes de visitar cada verano".

La tristeza se deslizó por las facciones de su madre, y Sakura quería patear su propio culo.

"Lo siento mama. Lo habría teñido, pero lo olvidé. me llamaste y yo literalmente metí cosas en un paquete y manejé hasta el aeropuerto, así que estaría en espera el primer vuelo de esta manera. ¿Que está pasando?"

Kurenai le tendió la mano. "Está bien. Entra. Tu padre puede traer tu bolsa cuando regrese. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes que él. Esto es una charla de mujeres".

"Oh, no". Ella estrechó la mano de su madre, pero fue con temor. "Sé que voy cumplir treinta al final del año, o al menos eso es lo que creen, lo que debería estar cumpliendo, pero por favor no me digas que quieres ponerme con más hombres para ver si me llevo bien con uno de ellos. Estoy feliz de ser soltera. Tengo la peor suerte con los hombres. Además de eso, probé tener una cita con un-hombre-lobo-de-uno-de--manada, y no funcionó. ¿Recuerda? Soy humano y no me dejan olvidarlo"

Su madre se rió entre dientes, abriendo la puerta y llevándola a la cocina. "Sientate. Te traeré leche y galletas".

"Mierda". Sakura se derrumbó en una silla. "Eso es malo. Siempre vas por las galletas y leche cuando tienes que compartir noticias inquietantes. No me digas que tú y papá escucharon a los ancianos y arreglaron que yo saliera con un extraño en Washington. No lo haré. Lo escuché de ellos antes de irme, y dicen lo mismo cada vez que los visito. Pero es un pensamiento desactualizado cuando afirman que es incorrecto no tener pareja ni hijos después de los veinticinco. Los tiempos modernos y todo eso".

Su madre colocó dos vasos de leche y un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate recién salido del horno sobre la mesa. Ella se sentó frente a ella. "Nunca lo haríamos. Te amamos y queremos que estés con alguien con quien puedas estar feliz. Hace mucho tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que probablemente no te acomodarías con un buen licántropo".

Sakura tomó una galleta y mordió. Ella los había extrañado. "Mmm"

Le ganó una sonrisa. "Sé que son tus favoritos".

"¿Entonces que hay de nuevo? Ve al grano"

Su madre guardo silencio, uno que la preocupo mas de cuenta.

Se levantó una sensación de miedo. "¿Alguien vino a buscarme?"

Apenas si recordaba su vida antes de que la trajeran a la manada. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía no eran buenos. Su padre biológico había sido un borracho malo, y su novia lo hizo parecer un amor en comparación. Ella había comenzado a vivir con hombres lobo con relativa facilidad a esa edad. La manada la había aceptado y amado. Ella nunca dejaría de estar agradecida con ellos y sus padres. Le habían dado una vida maravillosa.

"Nadie me ah buscado antes. O no les importaba cuando desaparecí. Demonios, probablemente pensaron que me mataron, así que nunca lo denunciaron a los policías estatales".

La ira apretó las características de Kurenai. "Desearía saber dónde estaban. Los habría matado". Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Estabas medio muerta de hambre y cubierta de hematomas de pies a cabeza. Los insectos se habían dado un festín con tus pequeñas piernas y estaban infectadas por las picaduras".

Sakura se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano. "Me salvaste. Te quiero mucho. Tú y papá son los mejores".

"Fuiste y eres nuestro mejor regalo. Te queríamos mucho."

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Para o los dos vamos a terminar llorando. Va a molestar a papá cuando él entre".

"Tienes razón."

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando y por qué estoy aquí si no es eso?"

Su madre se mordió el labio. "¿Alguna vez te dije lo salvaje que era antes de que tu padre entrara en mi vida?"

"Eres un hombre lobo. No hay necesidad de explicar. Todas esas hormonas locas y sin pareja. Tuviste juegos con algunos chicos calientes".

Kurenai se rió. "Lycan. Has pasado demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, pero sí, tuve juegue, como tú lo llamas".

"UH oh. ¿Apareció un viejo amante y necesitas que te ayude a hablar con papá? por matarlo porque todavía tiene los gruñidos para ti? Está tratando de alejarte de tu pareja? ¿Es tan estúpido?"

"No". Ella se rió. "Eso no es. Solo quería recordarte que lo hice tenia una vida antes que tu padre. Tenía veintiún años cuando lo conocí. Sabía que era el momento en que lo vi. Es lo que sucedió cuando tenía diecinueve años que necesidad de discutir".

"Bueno. Me tienes en ascuas ", admitió Sakura.

"Tuvimos un tutor por mucho tiempo. No siempre fue Sasuke ".

La mención de su nombre hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. "Sé la historia. La manada hizo un trato con su gente hace mucho tiempo. Guardan nuestro valle para mantener todos a salvo por la noche de los vampiros u otras cosas que quieran hacer esto para embalar daño, y a cambio, cualquiera de las mujeres sin pareja considerará viajar a donde viven para conocer a algunos de sus hombres solteros para posiblemente tomarlos como una compañero. "Su estómago se apretó. "No. No iré allí para conocer chicos".

"No es eso."

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Bueno."

"Esto es sobre mí en este momento, y mi pasado. El guardián antes de Sasuke era llamado Tobirama. Él era este magnífico trozo de hombre. Tenía el pelo plateado y estos asombrosos ojos ".

Sakura sonrió. "¿Lo hiciste?" Su madre se sonrojó. Era algo que nunca había visto antes y la hizo reír. "Tú fuiste a la cama con un GarLycan? Espera. ¿Era un mestizo Lycan y Gárgola? o ¿Era él una gárgola completa? Sé que algunos miembros de ese clan no son sangre mixta".

"Era un mestizo, y no lucia tan entretenido. Era curioso y joven. En aquel entonces, teníamos muchas más mujeres que hombres en nuestra manada. Es por eso que tuve un momento tan difícil para encontrar un compañero. Todos los buenos fueron tomados inmediatamente y lo que quedaba no era tan bueno. Las chicas mayores molestaban a los hombres jóvenes fuertes y apuestos antes incluso de la edad de consentimiento, por lo que cuando llegaron, ya sabían a quién reclamar. No tuve oportunidad hasta que tu padre visitó nuestra manada. Él estaba buscando un nuevo hogar. Encontré a mi compañero".

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en aparear con un GarLycan?"

Su madre vaciló. "No es tan simple. ¿Sabes cómo entramos en calor?"

"¿Fuiste al calor, así que decidiste saltar sobre este Tobirama?"

"No. Los GarLycans no sufren de calor, pero sí tienen esto llamado Estrago".

Sakura se rió. "Guau. ¿Él te devastó?"

"Se Seria. Esto es importante."

"Está bien". Ella se puso seria.

"Sucede cada treinta años para ellos. Dura una noche. Sabes que no son los seres más sensibles o emocionales ".

El dolor cortó a Sakura. Ella lo sabía muy bien. "Lo Hago. El frío como una piedra es Su lema, o eso parece".

"Exactamente. Por una noche, pierden todo el control. Son emocionales, y yo No sé cómo explicarlo, excepto que es su versión de entrar en celo. Debe ser algún tipo de cosa instintiva u hormonal que pasa a asegurarse de que su raza sobrevive. Cuando entramos en celo, así nos aseguran que engendramos hijos. Tobirama sabía que el ataque iba a ocurrir, y le preguntó a las solteras de nuestra clan para ser voluntario para pasar esa noche con él. Puse mi nombre y él eligió."

Sakura estudió a su madre. Lycans envejecen lentamente. Su madre no se veía un día más de veintiséis, a pesar de que en realidad tenía cincuenta y cinco años. "Por supuesto que lo hizo. Eres hermosa, mamá".

"Gracias. Tienen un ritual. Estaba tan nerviosa por eso, pero yo era el tipo aventurero. Él no estaba buscando pareja. Solo necesitaba que alguien estuviera allí para él".

"¿Quieres decir que necesitaba a alguien con quien tener sexo?" Su madre asintió. "¿Qué tipo de ritual? Soy curiosa."

"Piden mujeres solteras para ser voluntarias, luego el tutor elegirá cuál quiere. La noche del estrago, él preparará su habitación para recibirla y ella preparará su cuerpo".

"Bueno. Eso es Extraño."

"Ella se quita todo el vello de su cuello y se sumerge en un baño para que solo sus esencias naturales permanezcan sin artificiales. No les gustan los olores químicos. "Su madre se miró el cabello y se mordió el labio. "Entonces atan a la mujer en su cama. Es para evitar que se lastime".

"¿Él te ató? Es muy Extraño, mamá".

"Fue por mi seguridad. Tobirama me lo explicó de antemano. Sabía que perdería el control, y que yo no lo quería como compañero. Él tampoco estaba buscando uno. Tienden a evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Es una debilidad o algo para ellos, cuando se aparean. Ya sabes lo solitarios que son".

Hombre. Yo lo sé. La amargura todavía dejaba un mal sabor en la boca de Sakura, recordando su adolescencia y justo antes de que se fuera. Ella solo asintió.

"No se desnudan por completo. Él me hizo usar este vestido fino. Piensa como una toalla envuelta alrededor de tu cuerpo que se engancha bajo tu brazo izquierdo. Cae desde el pecho hasta la mitad del muslo. Él llevaba uno alrededor de su cintura. Simplemente los sacan del camino cuando es necesario. Es para evitar tanto contacto con la piel como sea posible para que no tengan el impulso de reclamar a una mujer como compañera".

"Suena frío".

Su madre se sonrojó de nuevo. "No exactamente."

Sakura arqueó sus cejas. "¿Quieres ampliar eso?"

Su madre miró por la puerta, luego bajó la voz cuando miró de vuelta a Sakura. "Me hizo beber algunas de sus hormonas primero".

"¿Qué?" Eso la sorprendió. "¿Tuviste que morderlo?"

"No. Es complicado, pero es solo una pequeña bebida, y de alguna manera me puso en calor, solo más intenso que eso. Es lo que hacen".

"No me digas que tienes que darle una mamada o algo así. No quiero escucha eso. Eres mi madre".

Kurenai se rió. "No. Probablemente lo habría hecho si hubiera preguntado, pero estaba atado abajo para ese mismo propósito. No tocarlo. Les ayuda a no aparearse con una mujer durante los estragos ".

"¿Tuviste que besarlo?"

Ella giró la cabeza y señaló la base de su cráneo. "Tienen este bache aquí. Se llena con sus hormonas. No le digas a nadie. Me juró guardar el secreto, pero yo era tan curiosa como tú. No quería beber nada de lo que él me dio. Usan una aguja para retirarlo. Es la forma en que saben que los estragos están llegando. Comienza a acumularse allí y pueden sentirlo. De todos modos. "Su madre se detuvo. "Fue increíble. He tenido buen sexo antes, pero fue muy memorable. Ni siquiera pude hablar por un día después. Estaba ronca de gritar ".

"Es mucha información, mamá".

"Tu clítoris se hincha y palpita. Te duele por querer sexo. Él me tocó y yo me vine. Luego él entró en mí y lo hicimos durante horas. Los hombres Lycan son excelentes amantes, pero GarLycan durante los estragos es mucho más intenso. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me hizo c- "

"Bueno. Suficiente. Lo tengo. Ve al grano, además de impresionarme con tus hazañas sexuales pasadas".

Su madre se mordió el labio otra vez. "Ayer, Sasuke apareció y habló con los ancianos. El estrago está sobre él. Pidió voluntarios. Es mañana por la noche"

Sakura olvidó cómo respirar por unos segundos. El dolor apretó su pecho. "¿Me trajiste aquí para eso? Entonces, ¿podría saber qué mujer elige?" Se levantó tan rápido que casi tiró la silla. "Sabes que me rechazó cuando prácticamente me arrojé sobre él. Yo..."Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. "Estaba enamorada de él. No quiero saber ¿Por qué me llamaste aquí? "

Su madre se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de ella la parte superior de los brazos y la mirada cerrada con Sakura.

"Te llamé porque nadie se ofreció como voluntario. Él no es tan social como Tobirama cuando era nuestro guardián. Sasuke raramente habla con alguien, excepto los ancianos y nuestro alfa. Las mujeres le tienen miedo y no hay muchas mujeres solteras que no hayan tenido pareja".

Sakura dejó que eso se asimilara, y más dolor la inundó. "¿Entonces me llamaste porque piensas que todavía lo quiero? ¿Incluso por una noche? Prácticamente le supliqué que nos diera una oportunidad. Luego se fue volando cada vez que incluso me acerqué a él después de eso. Él se quedó en su acantilado y no bajo. No, gracias. Él me rechazaría incluso si yo ofreciera. Soy humano. Fue a ver a los ancianos preguntando por una mujer Lycan, ¿no?"

Su madre apretó su agarre. "Sí, lo hizo. Nunca te he mentido. No voy a comenzar ahora. Sé que te lastimó. Siempre has estado enamorada de él. Él te trajo aquí y te rescató de tu vida anterior. Casi has tenido culto al héroe. Sé que te dolió mucho cuando le dijiste cómo te sentías y dejó de hablar contigo."

"Él rompió mi corazón." Sakura parpadeó para contener más lágrimas.

Su madre asintió. "Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste?"

"Tobirama compartió algo más conmigo cuando estaba con él para el estrago. Sasuke podría morir si lo hace solo. "Su madre habló rápidamente. "Debatí acerca de llamarte o no. Al final, no pensé que alguna vez me perdonarías si él moría y no te di la oportunidad de salvarlo".

La información la sorprendió.

Su madre asintió. "Imagina pasar frío por treinta años, y luego todo de repente tener todas esas emociones abrumadoras a la vez. Eso es lo les sucede a ellos. No saben cómo manejarlo. El estrago puede hacerlos loco si no tienen a alguien para enfocarlo. Tobirama me dijo algo. Solo ataca las paredes y es autodestructivo. Otros lo hacen peor. Él perdió su hermano de esa manera. Voló en el aire lo más alto que pudo y luego permitió él mismo para caer en picado a su muerte. Se lastiman tanto que no pueden sanar lo suficientemente rápido. Dijo que es raro, pero sucede. No digo que Sasuke se enfrentará a ese horrible destino, pero está en riesgo".

Sakura cerró los ojos.

"Quería que tuvieras la opción, bebé".

Sakura asintió. "El no lo aceptara". Miró a su madre. "soy una humana"

"Podrías ser todo lo que tiene. Él te necesita ahora, Sakura ".

"Tengo que pensar en esto".

Su madre la liberó. "Entiendo."

.


	4. C3 * Corazón de hielo

.

Sakura huyó por la puerta de atrás y miró hacia los acantilados. Ella sabía aproximadamente dónde estaba la casa de Sasuke. Ella lo había espiado cuando era adolescente hasta que descubrió dónde tenía que ubicar su guarida. Era imposible llegar a menos que alguien volara hasta allí. Ella nunca había sido invitada. En un momento, ella quería que la llevara a su casa más que a nada.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el río, donde los recuerdos persistían durante los días en que Sasuke había pasado tiempo con ella cuando era adolescente.

Llegó a la roca que se extendía sobre el agua que corría y trepó al borde. Ella se sentó y dejó que sus piernas colgaran. Surgió un recuerdo de Sasuke sentado a su lado, sosteniendo una caña de pescar. Hablando durante horas. Ella incluso sabía un poco sobre su educación. Sus padres tuvieron cuatro hijos, por lo que lo enviaron lejos de casa.

Era algo de Garlycan, algo que tenía que ver con el exceso de hombres que vivían muy cerca.

Eran territoriales y tendían a pelear. El líder de su clan lo había asignado para ser su guardián. Estaba lejos de su territorio y tener acceso a las mujeres Lycan como posibles compañeros para su clan era una prioridad. Los GarLycans dan a luz más hombres que mujeres en promedio, lo que los dejó siempre en necesidad de mujeres.

La mayoría de la manada no creía que Sasuke tuviera corazón. Ella sabía que eso era falso. Una vez había salvado a una niña solitaria y aterrorizada y la había llevado a una vida maravillosa. Podría haber ignorado lo que había visto, pero no lo había hecho. Demostró que poseía compasión y que se había preocupado por ella. Incluso le había dado un nombre.

Habían pasado años cuando no habían hablado después de esa noche en que la había dado a sus padres, pero él se había convertido en su compañero cuando los licántropos de su edad habían salido a cazar y aprendiendo sus sentidos en forma de lobo durante su adolescencia. Ella había sido dejada a su suerte. Probablemente sintió lástima por ella, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que habían sido almas gemelas, que también se había sentido solo.

Sakura había cometido el error de decirle que estaba enamorada de él cuando ella llegó a la edad de consentimiento. Ella esperaba que él admitiera que él sentía lo mismo. Había soñado con Sasuke llevándola volando a su guarida y apareándola. Levantó la mirada y se concentró en la ubicación de su casa. La abertura no era visible, pero pensó que había identificado la roca oculta detrás. Todas sus esperanzas y sueños habían descansado allí con él.

Él los había aplastado diciéndole que amarlo era un error.

No había dado una explicación real o disculpas. Él había volado y la había evitado. Había pasado una semana en la cama, llorando a lágrima viva, y luego había tratado de llamar su atención nuevamente. Él la ignoró o simplemente se negó a bajar. De cualquier manera, a medida que pasaban los meses, ella había decidido abandonar su hogar y comenzar una vida en otro lugar. Ella se negó a seguir mirando esos acantilados, buscando cualquier señal de él. Era doloroso verse sorprendida mirando hacia la noche, hacia el cielo, esperando verlo volando sobre ella.

Amar a Sasuke había cambiado su vida de muchas maneras. Él le había dado un hogar y luego se lo había llevado. Ella había querido volver a vivir en el pueblo después de unos años, pero la carrera que había comenzado solo le permitía esas visitas de dos semanas. Cada vez que venía a visitar a sus padres, le traía dolor. Ningún hombre podría comparar a Sasuke. Había cometido algunos terribles errores al tratar de superarlo.

La cara de Sasori brilló en su mente mientras miraba hacia el río. Él era un lyncan con el que ella había salido. Había sido guapo y estaba buscando pareja. Ella le había dado su virginidad ya que Sasuke no la había querido. Su relación parecía feliz por las semanas que duró, y ella había querido amarlo. Incluso se convenció a sí misma de que creía que sí, por desesperación, hasta que sacó a relucir el futuro y los niños. Tomás le había informado que ella era lo suficientemente buena para salir y dormir, pero él quería una compañera Lycan. Ella había terminado la relación y él la dejo ir sin una protesta.

Había salido con Deidara cuando se mudó a Washington. Era humano y un chico amante de la diversión. Se habían vuelto serios e incluso habían hablado sobre el matrimonio. De nuevo, ella había querido amarlo. Ella lo había intentado. Casi había sido un alivio cuando ella había llegado a casa temprano después de que un pequeño fuego había cerrado el edificio en el que trabajaba, y ella lo había atrapado en la cama con una mujer. Ella había empacado sus cosas y se fue.

Había intentado convencerla de que regresara, pero ella había terminado. Ella ni siquiera había llorado.

Luego había estado Kiba dos años antes. Él había sido su vecino.

Habían comenzado como amigos, luego se convirtieron en más. Había sido un shock cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba drogando. Las señales habían estado allí, pero ella había sido ingenua.

La confrontación fue mala cuando ella le dijo que se detuviera o que habían terminado. Él había intentado hacerse daño físico. Eso fue un error. Ella había sido criada con Lycans. Sus padres y compañeros de manada le habían enseñado a pelear. Pudo haber lanzado el primer golpe, pero es él quien se lo llevó en una ambulancia. Se había mudado a un nuevo departamento.

Sus experiencias con relaciones anteriores apestaban porque estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de hacerle olvidarlo. Pero él era la definición misma de emocionalmente no disponible.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia los acantilados. Sasuke era el hombre más duro que había conocido. ¿Era posible que esta cosa devastadora pudiera quitarle la vida? Ella abrazó su pecho y luchó contra las lágrimas. Ella siempre lo había querido, ¿pero alguna noche sería suficiente? ¿Y qué tan malo sería para ella vivir después, sabiendo lo que se estaba perdiendo?

Ella no tenía respuestas.

El movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención y giró la cabeza. Cuatro grandes lobos se arrastraron fuera del bosque. Ella sonrió.

"Hola chicos. Estoy en casa."

Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia adelante y saltó sobre la roca. Ella extendió la mano y se rascó el abrigo de Konohamaru en la parte posterior de su cuello. Le mostró los dientes y golpeó su cabeza contra su hombro. Ella rió.

"Es bueno verte también. ¿No hay ropa cerca?"

Él negó con la cabeza y le lamió la mejilla.

Ella lo alejó. "Bruto. Yo no sé dónde ha estado esa lengua. "Ella se echó hacia atrás, mirando a la más pequeña versión de él. "Dile a tu hermano lo equivocado que es eso".

Su hermano pequeño gruñó. Su cola se movió y giró hacia el pueblo. Konohamaru retrocedió, pero él agarró ligeramente la muñeca de Sakura con los dientes y tiró.

"Bueno. Los veré en unos diez minutos. Ve a ponerte algo de ropa. Mi mamá hizo galletas de chocolate. Nos encontraremos allí ".

Konohamaru soltó su muñeca y levantó una pata, golpeándole el cabello.

Ella lo miró. "¿Qué piensas? No me reconociste de detrás, ¿verdad? El viento sopla en la dirección incorrecta para que recojas mi olor ¿Pensaste que era un intruso?"

Él gimió.

Ella agarró su hocico y empujó. "¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Morderme? Sé lo dulce que eres. Probablemente me hubieras dejado frotar tu barriga si fuera un extraño, como un perrito juguetón. Vete. Te veré en diez ".

Salieron corriendo y ella suspiró. Querrían saber por qué su cabello no era más negro, y por qué había regresado cuando no la esperaban. Ella necesitaba pensar algo para contarle a sus amigos. Su mirada se elevó a los acantilados y ella se tensó.

Una figura oscura se alzaba en el cielo, y se elevó hacia ella. Las alas de Sasuke estaban metidas y él cayó en picado rápidamente. Él casi golpea el río antes de frenar al descender abriendo sus alas. Ella sintió miedo por un segundo en la gran velocidad con la que podía moverse, y el hecho de que parecía como si iban a golpearla directamente. Ella en realidad se reclinó hacia atrás, esperando el impacto, pero sus alas se abrieron de par en par. Un poderoso aleteo lo hizo detenerse bruscamente. Aterrizó en la roca a un pie de distancia.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

" ¡Sakura!"

Él todavía estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Su cabello negro azabache caía sobre sus hombros. Era sedoso al tacto como de un bebé suave. Ella lo recordó. Sus ojos eran de un negro oscuro tormentoso. Fueron los remolinos los que les dieron esa apariencia, como relámpagos en un cielo de medianoche. Largas y gruesas pestañas negras acentuadas. Ella siempre le había envidiado esos. Sus labios carnosos se juntaron, dándole una expresión dura. No disminuyó su aspecto en absoluto. Él era sexy independientemente.

Ella miró su cuerpo mientras acomodaba sus alas detrás de sus anchos hombros. Fue una pena, porque las tenía adorables en color negros. No eran plumas, sino algún tipo de textura suave que provenía de su sangre de gárgola. Él le había permitido tocarlos un par de veces y eso le había recordado a Sakura el terciopelo.

"Hola, Sasuke."

Finalmente consiguió que su voz funcionara, negándose a babear sobre sus brazos musculosos revelados en la delgada camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. Sabía que le gustaban porque no se desgarraban cuando le brotaban las alas.

"Tu cabello. Me había olvidado que solía ser rosa".

"Todavía es rosa. Simplemente no lo oculté con tinte esta vez ".

Parecía enojado cuando sus ojos se estrecharon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en casa? Este no es tu tiempo de visitas".

Ella se levantó. Sentía las piernas temblorosas y odiaba lo bajo que se le comparaba con él cuando estaban muy juntos, pero tenía una altura de seis pies y cinco. Cualquier mujer se sentiría así a menos que tuviese más de seis pies de altura. Ella se sacudió el sucio de su culo en sus jeans.

"¿Mi tiempo? ¿No se me permite volver a casa para visitar a mis padres cuando me da la gana? ". Sabía que estaba tratando de pelear, pero no era fácil pasar el viejo dolor.

"Por supuesto". Dio un paso atrás. "Te vi interactuar con los lobos y pensé que eras un excursionista perdido. No se transformaron".

"Konohamaru es un poco mayor para mostrarme sus productos. Mis amigos crecieron. Estoy agradecida por eso. Ya no somos niños. Estoy segura de que ha crecido un poco desde entonces. Pueden estar cómodos desnudos, pero saben que yo no lo estoy, ya que no tengo ninguna razón para desnudarme frente a ellos. "Hizo una pausa. "¿Es así como lidias con extraños? ¿Derribarlos como un demonio enojado y darles un ataque al corazón?.

Él frunció el ceño. "No. Los capturo e intento recuperar un VampLycan para borrar sus mentes de todo lo que han visto antes de enviarlos en su camino ".

"Es bueno saberlo. Todavía estás manteniendo la manada a salvo. Pensé que solo estabas de servicio por la noche".

Él miró hacia otro lado. "Yo estaba despierto."

Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Te levantaste temprano."

Él la miró a ella entonces sin decir nada.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le pregunto curiosa.

"Si", mintió. "¿Por qué preguntas?

"¿Enserió está todo bien contigo?"

"Solo vienes a principios del verano".

Ignoró su pregunta. Ella no lo culpó. No era como si confesara que los estragos estaban a punto de golpearlo. Eso significaría que en realidad podría pedirle que lo ayude. Ella estudió sus ojos, realmente mirándolo.

Había un cansancio para ellos que no había estado allí antes. Le preocupaba, luego la irritaba. Él la callaría cuando ella admitiera que se preocupaba por él. sería un error mostrarle que todavía lo hacía, y que no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a hacer. Probablemente solo salga volando.

"Bueno, no soy un excursionista meticuloso allanando la tierra de la manada. Estaba visitando mi antiguo lugar de pesca".

"Recuerdo. Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí".

La sorprendió que él mencionara eso. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

Su mirada se cerró con la de ella. "Sí, lo fue."

"Debo irme. Mis amigos están reunidos en la casa. Ya tuvieron tiempo suficiente para ponerse algo de ropa".

Ella se giró, haciéndolo unos pasos antes de escucharlo hablar. "Te ves bien, Sakura".

Ella se detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró y lo miró de nuevo. Se instaló una duda. Probablemente solo era cortés al darle un cumplido... pero Sasuke no era de los que lo hacían. Por lo general, no decía nada a menos que hubiera una razón. Ella se acercó e inclinó su cabeza, estudiándolo.

"¿Qué?"

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó.

.


	5. C4 * No escaparas

.

Sakura caminó hacia él hasta que casi se tocaron, realmente mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban llenos de sangre en una inspección más cercana, y en realidad se veía un poco pálido. El tipo siempre tenía un bronceado profundo, incluso en invierno. Extendió la mano y puso su mano sobre su piel desnuda justo encima del material de su camiseta sin mangas. Se alarmó.

"Estas frio."

Se apartó de un tirón, pero no pudo ir muy lejos sobre la roca sin caer al río. "Soy un GarLycan".

"Usualmente te pones caliente a menos que estés cambiado". Ella se estiró y presionó su mano contra su cuello. "Tienes frío al tacto, Sasuke".

"Estoy bien."

Ella no le creyó. "Estás mintiendo."

Él gruñó.

Dio un paso atrás, aturdida. Eso fue nuevo. Ella ni siquiera sabía porque él hizo eso. La emoción brilló en sus ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de enmascararlo. Eso también era diferente a él. Claro, él podía reírse cuando se divertía y mostraba enojo, pero parecía como si fuera un desliz involuntario.

Las palabras de su madre se reprodujeron en su mente. ¿Ya estaba perdiendo el control?

¿Sus hormonas estaban jugando el infierno con él?

Levantó la mano nuevamente y se acercó tanto, que casi se presionó contra su cuerpo. Ella se pasó los dedos por el cabello y cerró los ojos. Incluso inclinó la cabeza un poco para permitirlo, casi lo estimuló.

Ella acarició su cabello y movió su mano, subiéndola por la parte posterior de su cuello. Había un gran bulto allí en la base de su cráneo. Él gimió cuando ella lo rozó y en realidad se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies. Sakura estaba hipnotizada.

Sasuke se apoderó de su cadera con una de sus manos. "Detente."

Pasó los dedos sobre el bulto de nuevo, acariciando suavemente. Él en realidad se inclinó hacia ella, presionando su pecho contra el suyo mientras sus ojos se cerraban una vez más. Su boca se abrió y gruñó más profundo, un sonido sexy. Incluso empujó la parte delantera de sus jeans contra su vientre. La sensación de su dura polla la sorprendió. Sasuke estaba encendido.

"Mírame", susurró.

Abrió los ojos para revelar que el color de ellos se había vuelto más oscuro. "Detente, Sakura. Por favor. "Puso unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

"¿O qué?" Ella no quería dejarlo ir. Sasuke finalmente la quería a ella. Fue una cosa poderosa y maravillosa tenerlo a su merced. Ella había estado en la suya antes, y no quería alejarse, como él lo hizo. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, y ella podría besarlo si solo se levantaba de puntillas. El deseo de conocer la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos la atormentaba.

Un músculo en su mandíbula se apretó y sus colmillos se deslizaron. "No juegues con fuego".

Ella colocó su otra mano de su lado. "Ya me has quemado, Sasuke".

Él parecía confundido. "Yo no..."

"¿No qué? ¿Entiendes? ¿Me quieres?" Ella deslizó su mano sobre su estómago y más abajo, hasta su cadera. Él se estremeció, su cuerpo temblaba por el toque ligero. Ella se atrevió a explorar la parte delantera de sus pantalones con las yemas de sus dedos. "¿Es ese un teléfono celular en tu bolsillo o estás feliz de verme? Vamos a averiguar."

Él la agarró de la muñeca y la apartó de la parte delantera de sus pantalones. "Detente. No sabes lo que estás haciendo".

Ella todavía tenía su otra mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. Acarició el bulto allí otra vez, dejando jugar sus dedos sobre él. La mirada de Sasuke cayó sobre sus labios y él gruñó profundamente. Su agarre en su muñeca y su cadera se apretaron hasta que casi dolió. Ella dejó de acariciarlo antes de que él le rompiera algo sin querer. Ella no había sido criada alrededor de personas no humanas sin conocer los peligros de su fortaleza.

Ella tomó una decisión. "Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo".

"No lo haces".

Ella ahuecó la base de su cuello para que él no pudiera apartarse y se puso de puntillas. Ella no fue por sus labios, sino que presionó su mejilla contra la suya y le susurró al oído. "Voy a ser voluntaria para que pases el estrago".

Él soltó su muñeca y agarró su otra cadera. Él la empujó hacia atrás unos centímetros y gruñó. Ella tuvo que ponerse de pie, pero no lo soltó, por lo que no pudo alejarse demasiado. La furia pura retorcía sus facciones y esos colmillos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que los mirara realmente.

"No."

Eso le dolio. "¿Por qué no? ¿Porque soy humano?"

"No."

"Acabas de decir que me veo bien. Estas tan duro como una roca. "Ella miró hacia abajo a la parte delantera de sus jeans. El contorno de su pene era claro e impresionante. "No es un teléfono celular". Ella lo miró furiosa. "No estás volando esta vez. Sin esconderse Así que dime. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?.

Su coloración se volvió un poco gris. "No es eso. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?"

"Me tiré hacia ti y prácticamente te supliqué que me llevaras a tu cama antes de que me fuera. ¿Soy fea para ti? ¿Repulsiva? ¿Me odias porque soy humano? ¿Qué hay en mí que hace que siempre me rechaces?"

"Mereces más. No puedo darte las emociones que necesitas".

Ella lo miró fijamente. ¿Estaba tratando de protegerla? Ella nunca había sospechado eso.

"Mereces más", dijo con voz áspera, bajando drásticamente su tono. "Nunca podré hacerte feliz. Prefiero no tenerte en absoluto que verte morir lentamente como lo hizo mi madre".

"Tu madre murió? ¿Cuando?"

"Once años atrás. Ella era una Lycan de pura sangre. Cerró los ojos. "Mi padre es una gárgola de pura sangre. No podía darle suficiente cariño para sostenerla. Ella lentamente perdió la voluntad de vivir. Eso es lo que hacen las mujeres cuando sus compañeros les rompen el corazón repetidas veces".

Ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para captar sus palabras. "Lo siento mucho". Sabía que tenía una estrecha relación con su madre. Su muerte debe haber sucedido más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella se había arrojado sobre él. Todo tenía sentido... y fue devastador.

Giró la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. "No seas voluntaria, Sakura. No tú. Eres más que un simple recipiente para ser utilizado por mí durante una noche. Nunca me lo perdonaría, y no creo que esté lo suficientemente cuerdo como para elegir a alguien más. Se supone que debo protegerte, incluso si eso significa de mí mismo. Déjame ir. Necesito alejarme de ti ".

Ella hizo lo contrario en cambio, y se puso de puntillas otra vez. Ella le pasó el otro brazo alrededor del cuello y lo empujó contra su pecho hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron al ras junto. "Escúchame, Sasuke".

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó. Notó aún más la falta de calidez proveniente de su cuerpo, y eso la asustó.

"¿Qué?"

"Es mi elección, y quiero estar ahí para ti. Sé que es solo una vez. ¿Quieres evitar hacerme daño? No me hagas estar despierta mañana por la noche, sabiendo que estás con otra persona. Estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesitaba. Déjame estar allí para ti".

Él bajó la cabeza y dobló las rodillas un poco, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello. "No quiero hacerte daño".

"Entonces ven a buscarme mañana por la noche. ¿Me necesitas ahora? Vamonos."

Él la abrazó un poco más. "Va a golpear toda su fuerza mañana a la noche."

"¿Qué hay de esta noche?"

"No sobrevivirías dos noches conmigo así".

"Estaría dispuesta a arriesgarme".

Él frotó su rostro contra su cabello y garganta.

"Déjame ir. Nos encontraremos aquí a las seis mañana por la tarde. Hay cosas que debes hacer. Se lo dije a los ancianos".

"El ritual. Lo sé. Lo haré. ¿Vas a estar bien? Puedes llevarme a casa contigo ahora si quieres ".

"Sakura", gruñó.

"Estoy aquí."

"Déjame ir. Mañana."

"Compraré un maldito lanzagranadas y te sacaré de ese acantilado si no vienes a buscarme ¿soy clara?"

Él soltó una risa áspera. "Sí."

"Lo digo en serio."

"Lo se."

Ella aflojó su agarre sobre él y en el segundo que lo hizo, él se sacudió y se zambulló fuera de las rocas. Sus alas se extendieron antes de golpear el agua, y luego estaba disparando al cielo. Se fue volando hasta su acantilado como si los sabuesos del infierno lo persiguieran. Ella miró hasta que estuvo dentro de su guarida. Eso tampoco era como él. Nunca regresó allí a plena luz del día, cuando cualquiera podía mirar para ver exactamente dónde aterrizaba...

Ella se mordió el labio, realmente preocupada. Él la había lastimado en el pasado pero ella todavía lo amaba a él. Ella probablemente siempre lo haría.

"Voy a estar ahí para ti", murmuró

.


	6. C5 * Una noche juntos

.

Sakura frunció el ceño a su madre. "¿Papá sigue enojado?"

"Creo que si. Él está molesto. Eres su bebé ".

"Las chicas Lycan van a tener sexo con hombres. Eso es aceptable, ¿pero esto no es? ¿Puedes decir doble estándar? Tengo casi treinta años ".

Su madre sonrió. "Eso es lo que le dije. Eres totalmente mi hija. Él se preocupa por ti".

"Porque soy humano."

"Sí. Siempre nos preocupamos por ti. No eres tan resistente como los licántropos ".

"Gracias". Ella no estaba ofendida.

Su madre se rió entre dientes. "Sé que no es justo, pero es verdad".

"Lo sé. Me pongo cada vez más fría porque no me gustan las pieles ". Levantó las manos del agua en la bañera. "No hay garras para romper a los chicos juguetones. Te juro que pensé que papá mataría a la mitad de los machos de nuestra manada cuando llegué a los dieciséis años y algunos de ellos vinieron oliéndome ".

"Fue una verdadera preocupación. Son cosas calientes y persistentes a esa edad, y no podrías defenderte exactamente igual que a las otras chicas. Cuando tenía esa edad, golpeé a muchos de ellos cuando se volvieron demasiado frescos".

"Apuesto a que tus padres no intentaron detenerte cuando decidiste tener sexo. Es la naturaleza de Lycan. Pasas por el calor".

"Es verdad. Supongo que nos hemos echado a perder porque no sufriste eso. Tu padre les advirtió a todos los niños que eras frágil y les recordó que podrías quedar embarazada".

"No tengo esa cosa extraña donde tengo que tener una charla de ánimo con mi cuerpo para que mis ovarios comiencen a producir huevos como locos. Los míos lo hacen todos los meses por su cuenta".

"Exactamente. Hablando de ... "Su madre vaciló.

"Estoy en el tiro. He estado durante al menos siete años ".

"Bueno. Eso funcionará con Lycans, pero no estoy tan seguro de GarLycans. No fue un problema para mí. Sabía que no ovularía. Eres diferente."

"Los humanos pueden ser derribados más fácilmente".

"Sí. Y no olvide que si consume sangre de un licántropo, puede interferir con la anticoncepción humana. Supongamos que es lo mismo con GarLycans ".

"Dijiste que iba a tener que beber sus hormonas. No es su sangre".

"Cierto."

"Estaré bien."

"Tu padre solo está preocupado. Te magullas tan fácilmente, y solo te has acostado con un Lycan. Él fue muy cuidadoso contigo al seguir todas las reglas que establecimos para que él te tocara. Tu padre se aseguró de eso ".

"Oh, Dios mío." Sakura le disparó a su madre una mirada horrorizada. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Lo siento cariño. Queríamos asegurarnos de que no te lastimaras. El sexo Lycan puede ser bastante duro. Tu padre le explicó las diferencias. Eso fue todo."

"Estupendo. Me alegro de no haberlo sabido en ese momento. Hubiera estado tan avergonzada".

"Siempre estamos cuidando de ti. Es hora de salir ".

Sakura salió de la bañera y miró hacia abajo. "¿Lo conseguí todo?"

"No veo ningún cabello sobre ti. Me pregunto si las mujeres Gargola no tienen pelo. Es algo extraño, ¿no? Especialmente porque se aparean con Lycans. Siempre he querido preguntarle a uno de los amigos si tienen que mantener todo el cabello hasta que cambien".

Sakura usó una toalla y se secó, antes de quitársela pinza de su pelo.

Lo había lavado antes, deseando que estuviera seco cuando Sasuke llegara. "Podría preguntarle esta noche".

"No va a estar de humor para hablar". Su madre bajó la voz "Tobirama apenas me dijo diez palabras la noche en que me llevó, además de decirme qué hacer. No parecen ser capaces de pensar con claridad ".

"Oh."

La preocupación arrugó la frente de su madre. "¿Estas segura acerca de esto? Es un sexo muy duro. Pierden el control".

"Estoy segura. Sasuke no me va a hacer daño ".

"Simplemente no sanas tan rápido como nosotros".

"Estaré bien." Colgó la toalla y recogió el material casi transparente que alguien decidió llamar un vestido. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí. Te lo dije. Evitan el contacto con la piel, pero es casi como si no llevaras nada. Simplemente envuélvete alrededor de ti, debajo de tus brazos, y yo lo aseguraré para ti ".

"Gracias por ayudarme."

"Apuesto a que tus amigos humanos no discuten estas cosas con sus madres o ayudan de esta manera".

Sakura se rió. "Mmm no. Ellos no lo hacen ".

"Los humanos son demasiado tensos. El sexo es algo natural y saludable ".

"Los licántropos no tienen enfermedades de transmisión sexual, mamá. Los humanos si. También pueden quedar embarazadas por imbéciles que no se quedan. No hay agentes que rastrean y castigan severamente a sus hombres que golpean a las mujeres. Un violador Lycan sería un muerto. Todo el clan lo rastrearía y lo mataría. Tu mundo es mucho más seguro que el de ellos, en ese sentido ".

"Es verdad."

Ella caminó hacia un espejo. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Hermosa."

"Dirías eso si estuviera bañado en barro". Sakura sonrió para suavizar las palabras.

"Sabelotodo. ¿Debo mencionar que no es tu cara la que más va a mirar esta noche? ¿Vas a estar bien con estar atada? Al principio sentí un poco de pánico. No es natural hacer eso con los de nuestra clase, pero solo respiré cuando se puso las restricciones".

"No es mi primera vez. No soy una virgen que se sonroja ".

"¿Los humanos realmente se quieren atar el uno al otro?"

"Algunos lo hacen. Estaré bien. No quiero que estés enfurruñado también".

"Mantendré a tu padre ocupado. No nos hagas otro pensamiento. Esta es tu noche".

Sakura respiró hondo y lo apagó. "Siempre he querido a Sasuke. Solo estoy nerviosa".

"Una vez que bebes sus hormonas, pensar y preocuparte no será un problema. Eso es algo poderoso. Me sorprendió mucho porque son muy fríos, pero no cuando golpea. Quizás no deberías beber todo eso. No sé cómo lo manejará un humano ".

"Algunas gárgolas en Europa todavía se reproducen con humanos".

"¿Elloss lo hacen?"

"Sí. Sasuke me dijo eso una vez. No te preocupes, mamá ".

"No lo haré. Quiero que te diviertas y disfrutes finalmente estar con Sasuke. "Su madre la abrazó. "Ahora es el momento de ir para no llegar tarde. Sal por la puerta de atrás. Los ancianos están al acecho. Ya sabes cómo les gusta meter la nariz en nuestro negocio. Piensan que Sasuke te recogerá en la puerta de entrada, y yo no los corregí ".

"Gracias. Solo espero no encontrarme con nadie. Menos mal que todavía hace calor. Imagina tener que ponerte esto en invierno." Miró hacia abajo, al vestido fino. "Esto también me haría arrestar en Seattle si salgo en eso. Por Exposición indecente. Tendrias que enviarme dinero de la fianza".

"Voy a ir con tu padre. Él está paseando y gruñendo. Lo escucho".

"Mierda."

"Puedo manejar su estado de ánimo, y no es como si él pudiera ir tras de ti".

"Cierto. No sin un equipo de escalar ".

"Vamos. Sasuke podría aparecer temprano".

Sakura salió del baño y corrió por el pasillo para evitar a su padre. Él era protector, y ella no lo culpó. Simplemente demostró su amor. Abrió la puerta de atrás y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista, así que ella se fue. El camino a través del bosque no había nadie y ella llegó al lugar de reunión rápidamente. Ella miró hacia el acantilado. Su corazón martilleó. La emoción y el nerviosismo lucharon por el dominio.

"Vamos, Sasuke. Aquí estoy. Ven a buscarme."

Él no retrocederá, ¿o sí? No. Él me necesita. Dijo que estaría aquí y que siempre cumple su palabra. Se mordió el labio, mirando la cara del acantilado. Ella no lo vio. Era posible que ella llegara unos minutos antes o llegara tarde. Una ramita estalló detrás de ella y se giró.

Sasuke se quedó allí, y ella se relajó. Él vendría por ella. Simplemente no fue por aire. Debió haber llegado allí antes que ella y simplemente se mantuvo fuera de la vista. Sus ojos eran en su mayoría mas oscuros mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Llevaba una capa negra con pantalones negros. Ambos eran nuevos y atractivos, totalmente inesperados; diferente de sus jeans y ropa de sport habituales. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Él no habló, sino que caminó directamente hacia ella.

Ella jadeó cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, y luego sus alas se expandieron, la capa se plegó entre ellos a lo largo de su espalda, fuera del camino. Él saltó y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Voló hacia el acantilado.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y los vio deslizarse sobre el río. Los recuerdos débiles regresaron de cuando la encontró por primera vez y la llevó a una nueva vida. Era la única vez que la había llevado al aire. Ella le preguntó cuándo solían pasar el rato, pero él siempre se negó. Parecía apropiado que volaran juntos ahora. Ella sonrió, amando la sensación de elevarse en lo alto. Ella no tenía miedo. Sasuke no la dejaría caer. Sus brazos estaban firmemente enganchados debajo de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y su cintura.

Hizo un movimiento brusco cuando llegaron a la cornisa que los detuvo bruscamente, y él simplemente cayó hacia abajo unos cinco pies. Él la amortiguó aterrizando en sus brazos. La boca de la cueva era más grande de lo que ella imaginaba. Él entró y ella miró a su alrededor con abierta curiosidad. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo era su guarida. Había esquivado todas y cada una de las preguntas que alguna vez le había hecho al respecto.

Las luces estaban en el interior, una vez que habían dado algunas vueltas. El hecho de que tuviera electricidad fue una sorpresa. El túnel terminó con una puerta abierta. Echó un vistazo a la gruesa barrera de metal y madera. Hizo una pausa lo suficiente como para usar su pie para cerrarlo de golpe. Caminó hacia adelante a través de una sala de estar. Contenía una pequeña cocina que tenía una nevera, un microondas y una estufa de propano. Fue básico pero efectivo. Había una televisión y un sofá.

Él la llevó a través de otro túnel corto y a una habitación iluminada. La habitación era pequeña y la cama ocupaba la mayor parte. Ella miró boquiabierta el marco de cuatro postes tipo rey. Era lo último en lo que ella creía que había dormido.

Sasuke se detuvo al final de la cama y la bajó suavemente hasta sus pies. Notó las cadenas sobre el grueso edredón negro. Hicieron que ella tragara duro y lo enfrentara. Sus ojos se arremolinaron con colores y movimiento, pareciendo vivos.

"Hola."

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Estás segura, Sakura? No hay vuelta atrás después de compartir mis hormonas. Si o no."

Su madre le había dicho que probablemente no estaría de humor para hablar. "Estoy segura."

.


	7. C6 * Quiero morderte

.

Sakura miró hacia abajo y notó más cadenas cerca del final de la cama con dosel. Ella se acercó al pie de la cama. "¿Me quieres en eso?"

Se giró y caminó hacia la pequeña cómoda. Había un vaso de chupito encima, lleno de líquido transparente. Él lo levantó y vaciló.

Ella no dudo. Ella le tendió la mano. "Dámelo".

"Bebe la mitad. Te daré más si lo necesitas. No quiero que te de una sobredosis."

"¿Es eso posible?"

"Tu corazón podría detenerse". Parecía sombrío.

"Entonces la mitad".

Cerró la distancia y sostuvo el pequeño vaso. Ella esperaba que no tuviera mal sabor. No era sangre. Eso tenía que ser una ventaja. Bajó su mirada de la suya y simplemente levantó la cosa. No podría ser peor que tirar un trago de tequila. Ella bebió.

Ella había esperado que fuera amarga, pero se sorprendió por la dulzura. Ella dejó de beber y miró lo que quedaba. Ella lo había calculado de forma correcta. Tomó el vaso y lo devolvió al tocador. La capa que llevaba le recordó algo de una película de vampiros pero ella no dijo nada. Podría ser parte de su ritual. Él regresó a ella y señaló al pie de la cama. "Date la vuelta e inclínate".

Ella no había esperado eso. El colchón estaba alto, pero ella hizo lo que le indico. Su tono era un poco áspero, sus ojos girando negro y rojo. Alargó una mano y agarró una de las cadenas. Él lo tiró, y fue entonces cuando vio las restricciones de cuero en los extremos de ellos. Le temblaron las manos mientras tomaba suavemente una de sus muñecas, abrochándola de modo que solo el cuero suave le tocara la piel. Él lo apretó, pero no tanto para que le cortara la circulación a sus dedos.

Una ola caliente la golpeó de repente. Nunca antes había tenido uno, pero sabía lo que era cuando el calor parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Era incómodo, pero ella trató de relajarse. Sin embargo, estaba inclinada sobre la cama, de puntillas para poder levantar las caderas lo suficiente como para descansar sobre el colchón. Sasuke contuvo su otra muñeca para que se extendieran directamente a los costados.

Miró por encima del hombro y lo vio agachado detrás de ella. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de uno de sus tobillos. "Relájate", exigió.

Él tiró su pie hacia un lado y la dejó de pie en una pierna. Él le abrochó el tobillo y ella entendió lo que estaba haciendo. La dejaría incapaz de pararse y mantendría sus piernas separadas. Ella bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Otra explosión de calor recorrió su cuerpo y ella respiró a través de él. Sasuke se había asegurado un tobillo y tomó el otro. Con su mitad superior acostada en la cama, no estaba en peligro de caerse. Él aseguró su otro tobillo. Ella movió los dedos de los pies. No podía sentir el piso ni nada más al alcance de sus pies.

Sus pezones se tensaron y su clítoris comenzó a latir. Fueron sus hormonas. Su madre dijo que era como estar en celo para los licántropos, solo que más fuerte. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo sería esa experiencia. Cada segundo que pasaba la hacía más consciente de su cuerpo. Su piel se sentía súper sensible y su coño comenzó a doler.

"Estás bien", le aseguró Sasuke. Su voz se hizo aún más profunda, adquiriendo una cualidad inhumana. "Solo respira, Sakura".

"¿Por qué encadenarme?"

"Solo no pelees conmigo. No puedo lastimarte de esta manera".

La ropa crujió y ella giró la cabeza, obligándola a abrir los ojos. Sasuke entró en su vista. Había abandonado la capa y su pecho desnudo brillaba en las luces de un fino brillo de sudor. También respiraba un poco pesado. Ella se levantó un poco más para ver la vista de sus abdominales.

Tenía un cuerpo muy en forma, cada músculo definido. Él se había quitado los pantalones y ahora usaba el mismo material que su vestido, envuelto alrededor de sus caderas como una toalla delgada, abierta en un lado donde se partió. Ella vislumbró su cadera y su pierna, pero nada más.

Él se colocó detrás de ella y sus manos rozaron la parte posterior de sus muslos. Sakura gimió por el leve toque. Se sentía extraordinario y solo le dolía más. "Sasuke."

"Ya casi estas lista."

¿Casi? Ella lo quería a él. Su coño estaba mojado. Podía sentir eso, y su clítoris latía, dolía. Su estómago se estremeció y sus pechos casi le dolieron por lo apretados que se habían vuelto sus pezones. El calor que fluía por su cuerpo la hizo sudar también.

Él movió el material sobre su cuerpo doblado para exponer su parte trasera y le hizo cosquillas un poco. Sus manos volvieron pero ahora nada estaba entre ellos. Tenía las yemas de los dedos con textura aproximada y acariciaban la parte posterior de sus muslos, arrastrándose lentamente hacia su trasero. Trató de acercarse más pero no pudo con la forma en que la había retenido.

Ella gritó cuando de repente deslizó una de sus manos entre sus muslos y ahuecó su sexo.

Su pulgar acarició su clítoris y se frotó. Sabía que estaba empapada porque la extendió sobre ese manojo de nervios.

"Quiero follarte", gruñó.

"Hazlo", instó.

Ella arañó su colcha con los dedos. Era un material grueso y suave. El colchón estaba acolchado. Ninguna de las maderas de su cama la conmovió. Dibujó un círculo alrededor de su clítoris y ella gimió más fuerte, casi lista para venir solo por esos pocos movimientos.

"Tan hermosa."

Apenas entendió sus palabras. La sangre corrió a sus oídos y ella se tensó, tratando de ponerse en contra de su mano. Necesitaba frotarla un poco más. Ella estaba en el borde. Él cambió su mano y deslizó su pulgar sobre su clítoris de nuevo. Ella aspiró aire y gimió. Uno de sus dedos se burló de la hendidura de su coño y ella arqueó la espalda.

"¡Sasuke!"

Deslizó un grueso dedo dentro de su coño y frotó su clítoris con su pulgar.

La sensación de cualquier parte de él dentro de ella fue suficiente para enviarla al clímax. Fue brutal cuando la atravesó. Sus pezones se tensaron aún más, dolorosamente así que. Ella gritó.

"Maldición ". Sasuke sacó su dedo, y luego presionó algo más grueso y más grande contra su coño. La corona de su polla se frotó en su raja y luego se cerró sobre esa abertura. Él presionó y agarró sus caderas con ambas manos en un agarre casi contundente.

Él entró en ella en un largo y lento empuje. Era grande, pero se sentía tan bien que Sakura gritó su nombre. Él gruñó y la penetró más profundo. Ella arañó la cama, todavía bajaba del clímax. Él casi se retiró por completo de su cuerpo, pero luego se lanzó hacia adelante, llenándola. Sakura gritó cuando el éxtasis puro se disparó a través de ella. Ella apretó los ojos cerrados y su corazón se sintió como si fuera a explotar dentro de su pecho. Era demasiada sobrecarga sensorial, pero Sasuke se retiró y empujó de nuevo. Se movió más rápido, follandola más duro.

Solo estaba Sasuke, la sensación de que él la estaba follando, llevándola más allá de su límite de placer. Ella luchó contra las restricciones, queriendo tocarlo. La abrazaron con seguridad, con las piernas abiertas para él, y ella gritó cuando llegó el segundo clímax.

Sasuke liberó sus caderas y cayó sobre ella. Su peso la inmovilizó en la cama mientras él entraba y salía de ella con una furia de pasión. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados y él tomo sus pechos en sus manos. Él apretó, dándole a sus pezones un ligero pellizco entre sus dedos. Sakura gritó cuando llegó por tercera vez.

Ella gimió e intentó sacudirlo. Fue demasiado. Se sentía demasiado bien. Nadie podría sobrevivir a lo que le estaba haciendo a ella. Pero ella no podía alejarse. Él la golpeó con fuerza, más gruñidos salieron de su garganta. Él acarició sus pechos otra vez, masajeándolos. Sakura abrió la boca, mordiendo la colcha mientras gemía. Ella vino de nuevo. Sus músculos vaginales se convulsionaron con fuerza, apretando alrededor de esta polla.

Sasuke enterró su cara contra su espalda, su cálida boca besando su hombro. "Sakura", gimió. "Mi Sakura."

Ella vino una vez más. Él jugueteó con sus dedos sobre sus pechos, su polla entrando y saliendo de ella tan rápido, sintió como si fueran a encenderse en llamas. Su polla parecía hacerse aún más grande, si eso era posible, y luego giró su rostro, rugiendo. El sonido casi lastimó sus oídos, pero no importó. Ella fue atrapada en otra neblina al rojo vivo de puro éxtasis.

Sasuke se detuvo sobre ella. Él jadeó y apenas pudo recuperar el aliento. Su respiración pesada llenó la habitación. Él levantó algo de su peso de su espalda y frotó su mejilla contra su omóplato.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

El calor la consumió. La necesidad. Ella movió su culo, arqueando su espalda. "Más."

Se movió lentamente, retirándose casi por completo de ella, y luego penetró profundamente.

Sakura murmuró su nombre. Él giró su cabeza y ella sintió sus colmillos rozar contra su piel. "Mierda. ¡No! "Apartó su boca de ella.

"¡Sí! No te detengas ".

"Quiero morderte."

"Hazlo. Todo se siente tan bien ".

Él gruñó y comenzó a follarla con fuerza. La cama golpeó contra la pared de roca cerca de la cabecera y el marco de madera parecía en peligro de romperse. No importaba Ella arañó la colcha y luchó contra las restricciones. Solo quería tocarlo, pero tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados y ni siquiera podía alcanzar las manos de él que todavía le agarraban los senos. Él los apretó y ella volvió otra vez. Casi la saca de su mente. Ella perdió la habilidad de pensar. Solo estaba la polla de Sasuke moviéndose dentro de ella, su peso inmovilizándola, y sus manos en sus pechos.

Sasuke llegó tan fuerte que casi se desmayó. Sakura estaba tan caliente, mojada y apretada que ella lo estaba matando. Él entendió por qué su especie odiaba tanto los estragos. Era lo más doloroso, pero estimulante que podían sentir. Él era un animal en ese momento, golpeando su polla contra la mujer debajo de él. Y a él le encantó. El la amaba.

Sakura gritó su nombre y apretó los dientes. El leve sabor a sangre estaba en su boca. Se había mordido el labio inferior con sus colmillos solo para evitar hundirlos en Sakura. Él quería morderla y probar su sangre. Él quería poseer cada parte de ella. La necesidad de reclamar estaba sobre él. Él sabía que lo esperaba. Había sobrevivido a los estragos una vez antes, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte. Era casi demasiado abrumador resistir.

Trató de obligarse a sí mismo a enderezarse, a alejarse de ella. Por eso restringieron a las mujeres. Le dio la capacidad de follarla sin acercarse a la garganta ni a los hombros de la mujer. Sin embargo, no era solo una mujer debajo de él. Era Sakura. Él había quitado el vestido que ella usaba para que su piel quedara pegada a la de ella. Él amaba la forma en que ella se sentía. Tan suave, resbaladiza y cálida.

Su aroma llenó su nariz. Él abrió los ojos, mirando su piel cremosa. Esos hombros desnudos de ella se burlaron de él. Ella sacudió la cabeza, casi atrapándolo en el mentón. Él apartó la vista, viendo cómo sus dedos se clavaban en la colcha. Quería sentir sus uñas rasgar su piel en su lugar. Se Vino solo pensando cómo se sentiría. Él rugió su nombre. Ella gimió el suyo, y su coño se convulsionó alrededor de su polla.

Cerró los ojos, cabalgando a través de su semilla llenándola. Un nuevo deseo surgió. Él la quería con su hijo. Empezó a moverse de nuevo, aunque casi dolía por lo bien que se sentía. Las imágenes de Sakura embarazada, su vientre hinchado con su hijo, pasaron por sus pensamientos. Incluso se formó una imagen de lo que sería con ella sosteniendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

Él lo quería. Su polla se endureció hasta que tuvo que mirar su brazo para asegurarse de que no se estaba transformando en su otra forma. Su piel no era gris. Más pálido de lo normal, pero toda carne. Él bombeó sus caderas más fuerte, más rápido, empujándolos a ambos a otro combate de gritos cuando la pasión estalló. Él se calmó, jadeando.

La respiración entrecortada de Sakura lo alarmó. Ella era humana. Él estaba preocupado. "¿Sakura?"

"Alucinante" Su voz era solo un susurro. "Muy bueno. Dame mas."

Fue demasiado para ella. Él era demasiado para ella. Él soltó sus pechos y ella gimió. Se sintió como un bastardo cuando se levantó de la espalda. Él suavemente retiró su pene. Él todavía estaba duro, su polla dolorida. Él no olía ni veía sangre. Se relajó un poco. Ella era tan pequeña. Frágil. Él miró su culo. Ella era maravillosa. No le gustaban las mujeres demasiado flacas, y su Sakura tenía curvas. Él abrió sus manos y no pudo resistirse a palmear sus mejillas.

"No te detengas. Te necesito ", suplicó.

Ella arqueó su espalda, levantando su culo en sus manos. Se adelantó un poco y ni siquiera tuvo que guiar su pene. Era demasiado difícil de resistir.Él solo presionó contra su coño y se deslizó a casa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo tomaba y sus gemidos fueron todo el aliento que necesitaba. Soltó su trasero y extendió la mano, agarrando los postes de la cama con ambas manos.Dejó que la naturaleza se hiciera cargo, jodiéndola hasta que sus rodillas quisieron darse por vencidas y él estaba gruñendo su nombre mientras se ponía duro.

.


	8. C7 * Vivir una vida normal

.

Sakura sabía que había sobrevivido cuando despertó. Cada músculo parecía doler. Sin embargo, el cuerpo pesado en su espalda y el cálido aliento que abanicó su cuello la hicieron sonreír. Sasuke había sobrevivido al estrago, y ella sintió que era el nombre apropiado. Ella ahogó una risa. Él la había devastado. Trató de apartarse el pelo de la cara, pero las cadenas se sacudieron y su brazo no se doblaría más que unas pocas pulgadas.

Ella todavía estaba restringida. Lo último que recordó antes de desmayarse fue Sasuke, que le dio agua para beber y la limpió suavemente. También había ajustado las cadenas al costado de la cama, moviéndolas hacia la parte superior para poder tumbarse más en el colchón en lugar de estar inclinada sobre él. Sus tobillos y piernas habían sido liberados. Después de eso, se derrumbó sobre ella y rozó besos en su hombro. El calor se desvaneció a un cálido resplandor dentro de su cuerpo. La necesidad de Sasuke para follarla se había calmado. Había bajado de sus hormonas al poco tiempo. No es que ella hubiera tenido ninguna queja.

"¿Sasuke?" Su voz salió ronca, su garganta seca. Él se tensó sobre ella y su respiración cambió. "¿Puedes desatarme? Necesito tu baño".

"Sí". Su voz sonaba ronca.

Ella sofocó una risa. Probablemente estaba experimentando los mismos problemas que ella. Solo esperaba que le doliera un poco menos. Lentamente se movió fuera de ella y desabrochó una muñeca. Ella dobló ese brazo, estirándolo. Él le desabrochó el brazo izquierdo y ella se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke estaba parado al final de la cama de espaldas a ella. "Lo siento me dormí. Pero tú lo hacías, y pensé que te dejaría dormir un poco antes de llevarte a casa"

Ella se sentó y ajustó el vestido. Tenía puesto su traje de toalla, pero estaba un poco torcido. Ella sonrió ante la línea de culo carnoso que mostraba. Ella notó su coloración entonces. Él era un marrón dorado otra vez. Se veía saludable y sexy.

"Está bien. ¿Sabes que hora es?"

Cruzó la habitación, sin mirarla. Abrió un cajón y miró dentro. "Maldita sea."

"¿Qué?"

"Es pasado el mediodía. Dormimos toda la mañana ".

Ella se levantó de la cama y se encogió cuando se levantó. Sus piernas temblaban pero aguantaba su peso. "No debía estar en ningún sitio. ¿Y tu?"

"No."

"¿Dónde está tu baño?"

Señaló la puerta cerrada en la esquina. "Ahí."

"¿Puedo usarlo?"

"Por supuesto."

Él no la miraba. Eso duele. Nunca antes había tenido una aventura de una noche, pero no le gustaban las consecuencias de su primera experiencia. Al menos podría actuar como si fuera una persona. En cambio, sintió como si quisiera que se fuera. El dolor fue primero, pero rápidamente lo siguió la ira. Ella pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta. Ella no miró en su dirección. Dos podrían jugar ese juego desordenado.

El baño fue una sorpresa. Ella esperaba un baño de compost en su cueva, pero había tuberías reales. Era un poco crudo en la habitación de roca, pero aún así agradable. Ella cerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza. GarLycans fue muy ingenioso al hacer que sus viviendas en cuevas fueran cómodas. Rápidamente usó su inodoro y decidió ducharse mientras estaba allí. La ducha era una sección inferior de la habitación, con un desagüe en el piso y un grifo colgante similar a una manguera. Probablemente lo haría más quisquilloso que ella planeara limpiarse antes de llevársela a su casa, pero no le importó.

El agua no estaba caliente, pero estaba cálida. Ella olió su champú y le gustó el aroma. Se tomó su tiempo, y luego se secó, volviendo a ponerse el vestido, ya que era todo lo que tenía que usar. Ella tomó prestada su pasta de dientes y usó su dedo para limpiarse los dientes. Ella finalmente abrió la puerta del baño y lo encontró sentado en el extremo de la cama. Él encontró su mirada. Sus ojos habían vuelto a su negro tormentoso normal. También parecía como si se hubiera duchado. No estaba segura de cómo eso era posible, pero su cabello estaba recién mojado.

"¿Dos baños?"

"Tengo una ducha al aire libre arriba. Subí allí desde que te metiste a bañar".

"¿Por qué tienes dos?"

"No creo que quieras la respuesta a eso".

"No hubiera preguntado".

Dudó por largos segundos. "Así que no tengo que limpiar el interior si vuelvo a casa ensangrentado. Puedo lavarme afuera".

Ella no estaba en shock. GarLycans y Lycans a veces lidian con la violencia. Fue solo un hecho. El trabajo de Sasuke era proteger a la manada, y estaba segura de que se había derramado sangre en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de los años. "Eso es inteligente. Estoy lista para irme." Él arqueó una ceja."¿Qué? Quieres que me vaya. Vamonos."

"No dije eso".

"Ni siquiera me miras. Recibí el mensaje alto y claro ".

Se levantó. "Es porque me siento culpable. Estaba tratando de pensar en una forma de disculparse. Lo siento."

"Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo".

Él entrecerró los ojos. "¿De Verdad? Porque no quise mantenerte encadenada y desmayarme encima de ti. Eso fue una sorpresa para mí ".

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Los dos estábamos bastante agotados".

Él se acercó. "¿Como te sientes?"

"La ducha ayudó. ¿Cómo se consigue agua caliente aquí?

Él dudó. "¿Realmente quieres saber?"

"Yo pregunté. Soy bastante inteligente ".

"Instalé paneles solares para electricidad y mantuve los tanques de agua arriba. Se vuelven a llenar cuando llueve. Son de metal y se calientan en el verano. También tengo un calentador de agua de propano para los inviernos. No se calienta tanto como lo haría tu hogar, pero es más cómodo que tratar de calentar agua y bañarte en una bañera de plástico ".

"¿Y el Inodoro?"

"Perfoqué en el agua y en las líneas de desechos. Esa pared no está demasiado lejos del borde del acantilado y una pequeña repisa. No está enganchado al agua caliente, sino que viene directamente de los recipientes de recolección que almacenan toda el agua de lluvia. Eso es lo que uso para la cocina también. Hiervo algo antes de usarlo para cocinar ".

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. "¿Cómo conseguiste esa gran cama aquí?"

Él sonrió. "Hice que mis hermanos ayudaran. Lo volteamos en pedazos y lo armamos juntos. Los ayudé con sus casas también "

"Es muy cómodo y grande".

Él vino aún más cerca. "¿Fue todo lo que pensaste que sería?"

"Tienes un buen hogar".

Él extendió la mano y tocó un mechón largo y húmedo de su pelo. "Quise decir lo que pasó entre nosotros".

Ella lo miró a los ojos. La hicieron sentirse un poco débil en las rodillas cuando la miró así. Ella juró que era pasión lo que vio, pero lo descartó como una esperanza. Él estaba sobre el estrago. Ella debatió sobre la mentira. Ella decidió no responder en absoluto

Sus rasgos se tensaron. "¿Te lastimé?"

"No."

"¿Lo volverías a hacer conmigo en treinta años?"

Él no iba a dejarlo ir. Quizás necesitaba aliviar su conciencia o estaba buscando un cumplido. "En treinta años, tendré casi sesenta años. Dudo que me quieras para entonces. Soy humano, ¿recuerdas? Esos no son años Lycan ".

Sus manos se apretaron a los costados. "¿No está tu madre compartiendo su sangre contigo para retrasar tu envejecimiento?"

"No."

Se volvió un poco ceniciento. "Pensé que ella había empezado a hacer eso cuando cumpliste veinticinco años. Lo discutimos y ese era el plan ".

"¿Hablaste de eso con mis padres? ¿Por qué?"

Él no dijo nada. Lo que la irritó, pero pensó que la había traído a los Lycans cuando era niña, por lo que no debería sorprender que él quisiera saber sobre su vida. En realidad, tenía sentido una vez que pensaba en ello.

También era un poco agradable que él la vigilara. Suavizó su ira.

"Los planes cambian. Me fui de aquí para vivir en el mundo de los humanos. Necesitaría extraerle sangre regularmente para hacerlo. Eso es un poco difícil ya que no les gusta dejar la manada y solo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones cada año. También podría provocar que me convierta en un Lycan en algún momento. No estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo ".

"Vivirás más tiempo".

"Y podría morir. Pasa algunas veces. La toma de sangre a largo plazo cuando no es de un compañero puede desencadenar un cambio violento sin previo aviso de que pocos sobreviven, o algo peor. Podría comenzar a rechazar la sangre, y cerraría mis órganos internos uno por uno. Prefiero vivir una vida humana normal que arriesgar dos de los cuatro posibles resultados si acepto la sangre. Mis posibilidades no son buenas a lo cincuenta- cincuenta"

"¿Dos de cuatro?"

"Cambio violento repentino que generalmente es fatal; rechazo de la sangre que resulta en la muerte; Cambio sin que me mate; o nada sale mal, y simplemente se disminuye el envejecimiento ".

"No lo sabía"..

"Ahora lo sabes."

"¿Por qué ser compañero importa?"

"También estaría bebiendo mi sangre, y cambiaría su química para estar más en línea con la mía cuando tome la suya. Cada embarazo ayudaría también. Me cambiaría lo suficiente mientras cargara a su descendencia, haciendo una transición más fácil si su sangre me convertía en un Lycan. La tasa de rechazo es extremadamente rara de esa manera ".

"Debes tomar la sangre de tu madre. Eres parte de la manada. No eres considerada una humana y no deberías morir de la forma en que lo hacen. "Su tono cambió, la ira se apoderó de él. "Lo discutiré con tus padres otra vez".

"No te molestes. Me decidí. Viviré una vida humana normal ".

"¡No permitiré que mueras de vejez!"

.


	9. C8 * Perder el control

.

Sakura logró evitar que su boca se abriera por su enojo. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a sospechar.

No era propio de él perder la calma. No Sasuke. Por lo general, era indiferente.

"La única otra opción es permitir que mis padres hagan los arreglos para que me emparejen a un extraño Lycan, y esperar a que me trate tan bien como si fuera un Lycan". Estaba probando su respuesta.

Gruñó, sus colmillos deslizándose hacia abajo. Su color de ojos cambió. El negro se volvió tan oscuro que parecía rojo, los destellos sobresaltaban, como pedazos de luz que se filtraban a través de un charco de negro absoluto.

Sakura extendió la mano y se agarró a la parte posterior de su cuello. Él no retrocedió, pero se puso rígido. Ella sintió la base de su cráneo. El bulto era más pequeño, pero ella aún lo sentía.

Levantó su mano y envolvió sus dedos sobre los de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Todavía estás emocional".

Él gruñó. "No estoy emocional".

"Lo estas". Ella usó su otra mano y la colocó sobre su pecho. Estaba más caliente de lo que había estado la noche anterior, pero no hacía calor. "Pensé que el estrago solo duraba una noche".

"Son solo algunas hormonas remanentes las que deben funcionar en mi sistema hoy. Debería llevarte a casa".

Ella se lamió los labios. "O podríamos volver a la cama por unas horas".

"Estoy demasiado activo para dormir".

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre dormir?"

Ella giró su mano debajo de la suya y eso lo hizo perder el control. Ella acarició ese bulto hinchado en la parte posterior de su cuello. Él cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella.

"Eso es algo sexy. La mayoría de los hombres responden de esa manera cuando haces esto. "Ella dejó que su otra mano se deslizara por su pecho y sobre su estómago. Él apretó sus músculos bajo su palma de exploración. Él no intentó detenerla cuando golpeó el material alrededor de su cintura. Ella acarició su pene y sintió la respuesta instantánea.

Él se endureció. "Sakura, no".

"¿Esto de nuevo? ¿Nunca aprendes? Yo nunca escucho ".

Abrió los ojos y estaban completamente negros. "Deberias."

Ella no tenía miedo. Sus ojos probablemente habrían enviado a otros corriendo por sus vidas. Eran oscuros y relucientes, un poco malvados. Pero ella no creía eso de él. También era un rasgo licano, solo que él no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en lobo.

"¿Sabes lo irresistible que eres cuando te pones así?"

"¿Estás enfadada conmigo?"

"No." Ella presionó contra él y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla dura, dándole un suave apretón. "Solo me encanta verte un poco desatado."

"No me presiones, Sakura. Todavía tengo problemas de control ".

"Ahora solo me estás tomando el pelo".

Él la agarró por sus brazos, apartando sus manos de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Todavía están mis hormonas en tu sistema?

"¿Por qué? Porque te quiero. Eso no es nada nuevo. No necesito beber nada para sentirme así. "Ella lentamente se liberó de su agarre y abrió sus manos sobre su pecho. "Solo tengo que mirarte, Sasuke. La próxima vez que necesites a alguien, voy a ser una abuela de pelo blanco. No me querrás entonces ".

"No. No dejaré que eso te pase a ti. Tomarás sangre de Lycan para retrasar tu envejecimiento y te traeré de vuelta aquí ".

"Estaré emparejada con un licántropo si todavía soy joven. Creo que le importaría que me llevaras. Yo también lo haría, si él es mi compañero.

Ella empujó y él retrocedió unos pasos. Lo tomó por sorpresa o ella nunca habría sido capaz de moverlo. Echó un vistazo a la cama y luego se arrojó sobre él. Ambos cayeron, aterrizando en el colchón.

Sakura se subió encima de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Ella extendió la mano y desató el vestido. Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero sus colmillos hincharon un poco sus labios.

Ella arrojó su vestido a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante, abriendo nuevamente sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella amaba la sensación de él debajo de ella.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desnudo.

"Una vez más, Sasuke. Debes estar en el fondo esta ronda. Quiero montarte ". Ella curvó sus dedos y ligeramente rastrilló sus uñas por su piel y sobre su abdomen. Su musculoso onduló y un gemido escapó de él. Ella desató el material en su cintura y él no intentó detenerla. Ella lo separó, descubriendo su pene.

Él era grande Ella lo sabía por sentirlo dentro de ella. Ya era duro, respondiendo a ella. "Podría mirarte todo el día", admitió. "Tocarte todo el día".

"Tienes que alejarte de mí. No sabes cuán peligroso es esto ".

"No me vas a lastimar". Se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió la boca, sacando la lengua para pasar la punta de ella sobre su pezón. Se frunció al instante. Lo hizo de nuevo y luego cerró la boca para chupar. Ella lo mordisqueó suavemente con los dientes, atrapando solo la punta.

Él gimió y sus dedos se clavaron en su cabello, acunando su cabeza allí. Su polla se crispó contra su vientre. Dejó que una mano se arrastrara sobre el eje de su polla y descendió más abajo, acariciando sus bolas. Él arqueó sus caderas debajo de ella y extendió sus muslos para darle un acceso más libre. Ella soltó su pezón y fue por la otra.

"Sakura", gimió.

Ella lo chupó y acarició su mano por su eje. Ella se estaba mojando solo tocándolo y escuchando los sonidos suaves y retumbantes que comenzaron a venir desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Ella levantó su mirada, mirando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca abierta para mostrar esos colmillos. El placer retorció sus facciones.

Sasuke se agarró el pelo con la mano, pero no la obligó a apartar la cabeza de su piel. Comenzó a mover su boca hacia abajo, usando sus labios, lengua y dientes para morder ligeramente y lamer sus costillas, y luego debajo de ellos hasta su estómago. Ella corrió por su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba, hasta que llegó a la parte inferior del estómago. Ella se levantó un poco y agarró la base de su eje con su mano. Ella se lamió los labios, y luego se abrió de par en par para ver su circunferencia.

Sasuke gruñó cuando ella envolvió su boca alrededor de su pene y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, usando su lengua para frotarse contra la cabeza. Se giró un poco sobre la cama, pero no intentó desalojarla.

"No puedo aguantar", advirtió con una voz muy profunda e inhumana

Ella quería sonreír. El sexo oral en los hombres no era su favorito, pero Sasuke era diferente. Había algo demasiado sensual sobre él y sus reacciones. Ella quería que se viniera. Ella tomó más de él dentro de su boca.

Sasuke usó su agarre en su cabello para obligarla a quitarse la polla. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar, él los hizo rodar. Ella aterrizó de espaldas y entonces Sasuke usó sus piernas para empujar las suyas más separadas. Él agarró su rodilla, levantándola contra su cadera. Se ajustó y la corona de su polla presionó contra el apertura de su coño. Él no fue gentil o lento cuando la tomó.

Sakura gimió, amando la sensación de que él la llenara. Ella frenéticamente agarró la parte superior de sus hombros y le clavó las uñas cuando comenzó a moverse.

"Sí."

Él cubrió su rodilla contra su cadera con su brazo, aún sosteniendo su pierna. Él la follaba duro, salvajemente. Ella enganchó su otra pierna sobre su cintura, cavando talón en su culo musculoso. En ángulo su coño justo así que golpeó ese lugar dentro eso la volvió loca. Ella sacudió sus caderas, encontrando sus rápidos empujes.

Se sentía demasiado bien para resistir, y sabía que no iba a durar más solo unos minutos. El clímax construyó, y luego ella echó la cabeza hacia adelante y Intentó sofocarse gritando su nombre presionando su cara contra la parte superior de su hombro, al lado de su mano.

Él enterró la cara en su cuello y gruñó. Una sacudida de dolor vino después pero se sintió increíble Ella agarró frenéticamente su espalda solo para agarrarse a él cuando la ola de golpe de placer La destrozó por dentro. Ella lo sintió venir. Él sacudió violentamente a ella y ella se aferró a él con más fuerza. Ella no podía pensar. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentir.

Sus cuerpos se unieron mientras los dos lo atravesaban.

.


	10. C9 * Consecuencias

.

_Sangre. _Sabía muy dulce. Llenaba la boca de Sasuke y tragaba. Él mordió más profundo y obtuvo más de eso. Sus colmillos estaban encerrados en Sakura. Ella lo estaba abrazando, pero no gritó ni trató de luchar contra él. Ella se sentía tan malditamente bien. Demasiado bueno. Así que bien. Él tragó de nuevo. Su polla se flexionó y gimió cuando más de su semen se disparó dentro de ella. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y la piel de gallina le bajaba por las extremidades.

Su capacidad para procesar el pensamiento regresó, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sus colmillos fueron enterrados en el hueco del hombro de Sakura. Era su sangre la que había tomado.

Abrió los ojos y obligó a sus mandíbulas a separarse, soltándola. La vista de un rojo brillante que estropeaba su piel y las gotas de su sangre sobre la ropa de cama lo horrorizó.

Levantó la cabeza un poco y vio que una de sus manos la agarraba del hombro y la mantenía en su lugar. Sus garras estaban extendidas pero no habían perforado su piel. El tinte gris en sus dedos y el cambio de textura era inconfundible. Él se arqueó más lejos de ella y el costado de una de sus alas rozó la colcha.

Él giró su mirada para mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un poco de sangre enrojecía su labio inferior y la piel justo debajo de él. Él giró su cabeza, mirando hacia donde ella lo había mordido. Sus dientes humanos habían dejado diminutas sangrías para mostrar dónde había sujetado su boca. No era más que un poco de sangre, pero ella también lo había mordido. Pudo haber sido lo que lo indujo a hacer lo mismo.

Ella murmuró algo y él volvió a mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Guau."

Él estaba en shock. ¿Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir? Ella no se estaba volviendo blanca como la muerte cuando la comprensión de lo que había hecho cayó en la cuenta de ella.

Esperaba que ella gritara o tal vez tratara de golpearlo con los puños furiosos. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco mientras estudiaba su rostro con más atención. Una mirada confundida surgió, y ella soltó su espalda para tocar un lado de su rostro.

"Estás parcialmente bombardeada". Ella pareció aceptarlo cuando sonrió de nuevo y deslizó su mano de nuevo a su oreja, jugando con su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos. "Está bien."

No fue así. Nada volvería a estar bien nunca más. Flexionó sus alas con fuerza, el pánico que lo embargó ayudando. La fuerza del movimiento cuando él los agitó bruscamente lo empujó hacia atrás y lo sacó de la cama. Golpeó el techo bajo, el dolor explotó en la parte posterior de su cabeza desde la roca. Cayó en cuclillas, aterrizando sobre una rodilla y apuntalando sus manos mientras se sacudía el dolor.

"¿Sasuke?"

Él la miró y vio a Sakura sentarse en la cama. Ella pareció sorprendida, y luego frunció el ceño.

Ella rodó un poco, arrastrándose hacia el final de la cama.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acabas de golpearte la cabeza? ¿O eran esas tus alas? Escuché ese golpe. "Ella miró hacia el techo en el que había chocado, luego lo miró.

Su furia estalló. Hacía más calor que el infierno, parecía encender su cuerpo en llamas literales. Sintió su piel endurecerse, refrescarse a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de él. Él no luchó contra el cambio. Necesitaba cubrir completamente su cuerpo para mantenerlo encerrado en su lugar o podría hacer algo catastrófico.

Sakura casi se cae de la cama mientras ella gateaba hacia él. Su visión se fijó en ella y todo se convirtió en sombras de blanco y negro. Estaba desnuda, sus hermosos pechos eran una visión que no podía dejar de ver, ni el hecho de que la sangre en su hombro había dejado atrás los riachuelos más bajos, rojos y delgados por donde la había mordido.

Ella corrió hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él. Probablemente doliera ya que no había hecho mucho con el piso, además de arrojar una fina alfombra sobre la roca.

Ella agarró su rostro con ambas manos, una mirada temerosa en sus ojos ahora. Cerró sus párpados en el último segundo.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? "Ahora había pánico en su voz.

Él no podía responderle. La quema en su interior dolia. Sin embargo, el exterior frío de su cuerpo parecía contenerlo. Trató de apagar sus emociones. El necesitaba hacerlo. Sakura podría lastimarse si no lo hacia. Las paredes a su alrededor se romperían si se lanzara contra ellos ahora. Toda la maldita caverna que había sido elegida para que un guardián viviera dentro podría derrumbarse sobre ella.

"¿Sasuke? Háblame. ¡Dime qué hacer!"

Su voz se había levantado y él sabía el sonido del miedo. Él no la culpó ni un poco. Ella debería estar aterrorizada. Él bombardeó su cuerpo con más firmeza, tratando de bloquear la sensación de su contacto. Se atenuó un poco, pero él permaneció atento a sus manos.

Él no podía excluirla. Ahora no.

Él rugió de rabia dentro de su cabeza. Pánico puro regresó. Él no había llegado a su centésimo año. Todavía estaba obligado a ser el guardián de la manada de licántropos, o cualquier otro trabajo que le fuera asignado hasta que cumpliera ese cumpleaños. Su padre lo había comprometido a la servidumbre, y Lord Itachi sería despiadado en su castigo. Los errores nunca fueron perdonados.

La pena desgarró su corazón al siguiente. Él resistiría los castigos que tendría que tomar. Incluso pasar diez años encerrado en una prisión por su crimen parecería fácil en comparación con lo que sabía que le harían a Sakura. La muerte casi sería considerada misericordiosa.

¡No! Se caería antes de permitir que la llevaran a los acantilados garlicanos y la sentenciaran con él. No tendrían una razón para esclavizarla si no estuviera allí para sufrir el conocimiento de que estaba pagando por lo que había hecho. Era la única forma de protegerla ahora.

"¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¿Por favor? Solo abre los ojos y di algo. ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿Te lastimaste a ti mismo?

Sus manos exploraron la parte posterior y superior de su cabeza, antes de que ella se moviera detrás de él. Ella se apoyó en una de sus alas. No los había doblado cuando había desgranado su cuerpo. Todavía estaban extendidos. Ella presionó su cuerpo a lo largo de su espalda, moviéndose entre sus alas para ver mejor la parte superior de su cabeza.

"No veo ninguna grieta. Eso está bien, ¿verdad? Sin abolladuras. "Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Era más grueso cuando era bombardeado que con piel. Ella puso sus labios cerca de su oreja. "¿Sasuke? Sé que estás ahí. Sé que puedes oírme. Me lo dijiste una vez cuando te pregunté si conocías tu entorno en forma de gárgola. No hay forma de que te quedes dormido tan rápido." El tono suplicante en su voz lo tiró. "Por favor vuelve y dime qué te está pasando".

Sakura ignoró la ligera sensación abrasiva de la áspera caparazón de Sasuke contra su piel desnuda. Ella lo había visto de esa manera antes en otro momento. Ella había pensado que él era increíble cuando le había mostrado lo que parecía en forma de gárgola en reposo. Ahora, no tanto. Literalmente había usado sus alas para arrojar su cuerpo fuera del suyo desde la cama, estrellarse contra el techo y luego golpear el suelo. Su piel se había oscurecido mientras miraba, convirtiéndose en esa cualidad de piedra.

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. ¿Se había lastimado a sí mismo cuando golpeó la parte superior de la cueva? Por lo que ella sabía, esto es lo que le pasó a GarLycans cuando murieron. Tal vez sus cadáveres fueron vendidos y la gente compró las enormes estatuas Gargoyle para poner en sus patios, sin darse cuenta de que una vez habían estado viviendo, respirando. O tal vez estaba tan dolido que se había desmayado y se quedaría así hasta que recuperara la sonrisa.

Ignoró cómo él le heló la piel y lo incómodo que era abrazar una gran forma aparentemente hecha de piedra pura. Era Sasuke.

¿Cómo diablos las cosas habían ido tan mal de repente? Tenían un sexo increíble y alucinante. Luego, después, cuando se recuperaron, todo había salido terriblemente mal.

"Estoy aquí", le prometió. "Estoy aquí. Te tengo a ti." Miró alrededor de su habitación, buscando cualquier señal de teléfono. Él podría necesitar ayuda, pero no había ninguna a la vista. Probablemente tenía un teléfono celular. Ella había dejado la de ella en la casa de sus padres dentro de su mochila. No era como si hubiera pensado que lo necesitaría cuando saliera de su casa.

¿Dónde guardaría un teléfono? Ella no tenía idea. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de a quién contactar. El paquete llamado Uchiha se contactaba si necesitaban ayuda. Ella ni siquiera tenía su número. Los ancianos tenían que tener algún tipo de forma de ponerse en contacto con su gente, a menos que siempre pasaran por Sasuke. Ella no estaba segura de cómo funcionó eso. Solo los ancianos y el alfa lo sabían.

Ella lo soltó y casi tropezó con una de sus alas. Eran grandes retoños, y ella golpeó su hombro en la punta de uno mientras corría hacia su tocador. Solo había tres gavetas. No había ningún teléfono dentro de ellos, pero sí encontró un despertador con batería. Ella giró, corriendo fuera de su habitación.

"¿Dónde diablos lo dejaste?"

Ella no pudo encontrar el teléfono celular. Abrió los dos cajones debajo del mostrador de la pequeña cocina. Solo contenía utensilios y algunos otros artículos que solía cocinar o comer.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde está?"

Ella corrió a la habitación, viendo que él no había cambiado. Él se quedó exactamente como ella lo había dejado. Ella corrió al baño. Había un armario debajo del fregadero, pero solo contenía unas toallas de repuesto y papel higiénico. Ella volvió a su lado, lanzando una mirada frenética por la habitación. No había señales de un cesto o de ningún estante en el que pudiera encargarse.

La frustración la tenía considerando las posibilidades de ir a la entrada de su caverna e intentar agitar una toalla hasta que alguien del pueblo la viera en el acantilado. Sin embargo, no tendrían forma de contactarla.

No sin llamar en búsqueda y rescate. De ninguna manera podrían los humanos involucrarse.

Podrían tener helicópteros y tripulaciones que podrían llegar a la repisa donde estaba, pero ¿qué? La llevaban en camisa de fuerza durante setenta y dos horas si ella los llevaba a Sasuke y les decía que era un hombre de verdad, no una estatua de gárgola.

No podían ayudarlo de todos modos.

Se puso delante de Sasuke y se arrodilló. Era hermoso en cualquier forma, pero adquirió una calidad etérea cuando era todo gris y esa textura de piedra. Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, agarrándolos.

"¿Sasuke? Regresa a mí. Abre los ojos y detente ". Su voz se quebró mientras luchaba por sollozar. Ella pensó que era malo cuando se fue volando y se negó a hablar con ella en el pasado. Esto fue mucho peor. "Me estás asustando. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te lastimaste tanto que estás en problemas? No puedo ayudarte así. ¡No se que hacer!"

Hubo un pequeño crujido, y contuvo el aliento. Su hombro derecho vibró levemente. Esperaba que no fuera solo una ilusión ... pero entonces algo del gris oscuro de su cuerpo comenzó a aclararse. Ella respiró otra vez y observó su rostro.

"Eso es todo, bebé. Vuelve ".

El mineral duro bajo sus manos parecía suavizarse un poco. Ella apretó, asegurándose de que no lo estaba imaginando. Fue un alivio cuando supo que no lo era. Sasuke movió su cabeza un poco pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. El bombardeo de su cuerpo comenzó a ablandarse más, desvaneciéndose de gris a tono de carne. Separó los labios y aspiró aire profundamente en sus pulmones. Ella miró su pecho mientras se expandía.

"Eso es todo, Sasuke. Regresa a mí."

Sus ojos se abrieron y estaban completamente negros. Ella estaba agradecida de ver algo de vida en ellos. El color comenzó a aclarar. Sintió calor bajo sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras se transformaba en carne firme y flexible. Fue un proceso lento pero se combó cuando terminó. Él incluso retiró sus alas. Los pequeños sonidos que escuchó cuando se doblaron y se retiraron a su espalda normalmente la harían hacer una mueca de dolor, pero no importó. Nada de eso. Sasuke estaba vivo.

Ella buscó en sus ojos. El negro estaba de vuelta, junto con las pequeñas manchas plateadas. Ella se inclinó más cerca, poniendo su nariz tan cerca que casi tocó la suya. "¿Estás herido?"

"No". Su voz salió demasiado profunda, áspera.

"Me asustaste".

"deberías."

Ella entreabrió la boca y sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado emocionalmente. ¿Le había hecho esto a propósito? Ella retrocedió. "Eso fue cruel, Sasuke." Ella liberó sus hombros. "Pensé que te habrías herido tanto que te estabas muriendo". Se moría de ganas de golpearlo, pero en cambio empujó sus manos y las puso en su regazo mientras se derrumbaba sobre sus piernas para sentarse. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?"

"¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho hacer?

Su boca quedó abierta. "¿Qué?"

"No me mires con esa mirada inocente." Sasuke se levantó y se puso de pie. "Obtuviste lo que querías, pero no tienes idea del costo".

Su estruendosa voz hizo eco en la habitación. Ella lo miró boquiabierta mientras él estaba parado frente a ella, luciendo furioso.

"Te dije que pararas, Sakura. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No! Siempre tienes que insistir, ¿no? ¡Eres tan malditamente humana! "

"¿Entonces tienes que obtener la retribución al hacer ese truco? ¡Pensé que estabas muriendo! Eres un Maldito desgraciado".

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió. Sakura gritó por el dolor que causaba en sus oídos y los cubrió con sus manos. Los parciales de polvo llovían desde el techo y a lo largo de las paredes, donde se veían pequeñas grietas en la montaña. Su corazón martilleó mientras bajaba sus manos.

Sasuke miró alrededor. "Joder", murmuró, su voz mucho más suave. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera podemos tener una discusión aquí. Probablemente escucharon eso en el pueblo." Él la miró furioso. "Esto es tu culpa. ¿Eres feliz, bebé? ¿Es esto todo lo que soñaste que sería? Solo espera hasta esta noche. Ahí es cuando comienza el verdadero infierno ".

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él no tenía sentido y estaba siendo totalmente irracional. "Todavía estás emocional y no es sobre el estrago . Respira profundamente. Necesitas calmarte. Voy a hacer lo mismo ".

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y luego se giró, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Bajó la mirada, odiando que estuviera admirando a Sasuke desnudo. Tenía un buen culo, y todas las demás partes del cuerpo. Ella estaba contenta de que ya no era gris y se estaba moviendo, incluso si parecía que iba a desgastar la alfombra.

Él sabía que cada botón empujaba para enloquecer más que el infierno, pero ella trató de recordar que él estaba pasando por la versión de calor de GarLycan. Podía relacionarse con estar en todo el lugar con emociones en esa época del mes, desde tener sus períodos cuando era más joven, antes de tomar una inyección para prevenirlos. Él solo tenía que lidiar con eso cada treinta años. Los hombres lo tenían más fácil que las mujeres.

Él se detuvo y la miró. Parecía como si hubiera manejado su enojo. "Esto es lo que voy a hacer. Te devolveré a la aldea, y luego volaré para ver a Lord Itachi. Voy a tomar la culpa. Le diré que te he liberado y provocado lo que pasó entre nosotros. No te dejaré pagar por esto, Sakura. Nunca permitiría que te lastimen de ninguna manera. Le diré que eres humano y te obligué a entrar en esta situación. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme, nadie puede refutar eso. Debe decir lo mismo si el tutor que me reemplace alguna vez le hace preguntas. Prométeme eso ".

Ella estaba confundida por todo lo que había dicho, pero la última parte se quedó. "¿Estás renunciando a tu trabajo?"

Él dudó. "Me voy a caer, Sakura. Es la única forma de asegurarse de que no puedan usarlo como parte de mi castigo ".

"¿Qué castigo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No lo sabías. Entiendo. Vives por tus emociones. Es una de las cosas que siempre me ha parecido encantadora e irresistible ". Sus facciones se suavizaron. "Quiero que sepas que caeré con honor para protegerte. No lo haría por nadie más"

"¿Caer? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Mi padre me juró servir en el clan durante los primeros cien años de mi vida, al señor anterior. Fue hecho en mi nacimiento. No me dieron otra opción en el asunto, pero debo honrar el voto que dio. Hacer cualquier otra cosa sería deshonroso y no tolerado ".

Él caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló. Extendió la mano y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas. "No puedo tomar una pareja hasta que mi servicio termine. Mi vida no es mía. Debería haberte dicho esto. El castigo será un latigazo frente a mi clan hasta que me obliguen a cubrir mi cuerpo. Para entonces, ya me sentiré tan debilitado por la pérdida de sangre que es más fácil permanecer en esa forma por períodos de tiempo más largos, ya que suspendemos nuestros cuerpos en esa forma. Encerraron a los castigados en una cueva sellada durante diez años. No matará a los de mi especie, pero no hay sonido, ni siquiera el roce de la brisa. No hay nada más que oscuridad y estar encerrado con tus propios pensamientos, entre sueños, hasta el desenlace. Es una forma muy efectiva de asegurarse de que se cumplan las leyes ".

"Eso es horrible, pero-"

"No he terminado", la interrumpió. "Lord Itachi decidirá qué pasará con el compañero. Su padre juró que los haría masacrar. Amenazó con hacer el castigo. Algunos señores en el pasado consideraron una misericordia si solo esclavizaban al compañero mientras que los castigados estaban encerrados durante esos diez años. De esa forma, él no la perdería para siempre. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las Gárgolas casi se extinguieron como una raza porque nuestra tasa de natalidad por tener hombres es mucho más alta que la de las niñas?"

"Sí, pero-"

"¿Qué es peor que hacer que los castigados entren en la oscuridad, sabiendo que su pareja se verá obligada a reproducirse con un solo hombre que desee tratar de fecundarla? Cualquier niño nacido le será quitado después del nacimiento, será propiedad exclusiva del padre, sus derechos parentales serán despojados. Ayudó a mantener viva nuestra raza, a pesar de la crueldad de la misma. Al compañero no se le dio otra opción ".

Su mirada la dejó mirar la cama y su boca presionó en una línea apretada. "Nunca permitiré que te esclavicen. Serías atada y tomada por cualquier hombre que estuviese dispuesto a tener un bebé con un barco humano. Algunas de las sangres más antiguas podrían usar tu cuerpo para darles hijos. Te mantendrían encerrado hasta que naciera, te quitarían al niño para siempre, y luego te convertirían en un recipiente para el próximo que elija hacerte nacer como un niño. Continuaría hasta que sea liberado. No sobrevivirías, Sakura. No es tu cuerpo o tu mente Y no lo permitiré ".

Ella no estaba sorprendida por las leyes que acababa de explicar. Ella había crecido en una manada de Lycan. Algunas de sus leyes eran francamente bárbaras. "¿Por qué querrían hacerme eso? ¿Porqué me estas diciendo esto?"

Él palideció levemente. "¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Sabes qué?"

Cerró los ojos y bajó la barbilla hacia su pecho.

"¿Saber qué? ¿Sasuke?"

Él la miró y ella vio una profunda tristeza en la profundidad de su mirada. "Perdí el control. Pensé que me incitabas a propósito a base de morderme." Él le apretó un poco las manos. "Cambié formas mientras estábamos en esa cama". Hizo una pausa. "Mientras yo estaba dentro de ti. Perdí el control de mis formularios y te devolví la mordida. Estaba bebiendo tu sangre durante el sexo ".

Sakura estaba agradecida de que ya estuviera sentada sobre su trasero. Las implicaciones se hundieron. "Oh Dios".

El asintió. "Nos apareamos. El vínculo es débil ya que solo te mordí cerca del final ... pero ya está hecho ".

.


	11. C10 * Diez años sin ti

.

Sakura se negó a creerlo. Claro, habían tenido sexo. Él había cambiado un poco, pero estaba bastante segura de que era más o menos cuando ambos habían bajado el climax. Podía ver pequeñas marcas en su piel cuando accidentalmente le había mordido en el hombro pero ya se estaban curando.

Él la había mordido.

Ella miró la herida, sin darse cuenta hasta entonces. Ella había estado demasiado asustada por Sasuke convirtiéndose en piedra. Le dolía un poco y seguía sangrando, pero no era mortal ni realmente doloroso.

"No me siento diferente. Me gustaría...Yo no. No, nos emparejamos ".

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza, su mirada infeliz. "Lo hicimos."

"No. Nosotros no. Fue un pequeño resbalón al final. Eso es todo. No significa que nos hayamos unido ".

"La negación no ayudará. Créeme. Es por eso que bombardeé mi piel. No quería lastimarte accidentalmente si comenzaba a golpear algunas paredes para ventilar mis frustraciones. Podría haber traído la montaña a nuestro alrededor ".

"Probablemente solo tenga una gota o dos de tu sangre. Eso no es suficiente. Los Lycans tie..."

"No soy solo Lycan. Compartimos nuestra sangre con un compañero, pero no es por eso. Lo hacemos para ayudarla a vivir más tiempo y ser más fuerte. También les damos nuestra sangre a las mujeres cuando llevan a nuestros hijos, por lo que el bebé conservará fuertes rasgos de gárgola. Bebí tu sangre mientras no tenía el control de mi cuerpo. Eso es lo que nos aparea. Soy mayormente Gárgola. Te lo dije, lo tome a mi padre. Entré en ti cuando estaba fluyendo y bebiendo tu sangre ".

"¿Fluyendo?"

"Es lo que llamamos entre carne y piedra. Miré mi piel. No hay duda."

"Pero apenas te mordí".

"No se trata de compartir sangre con una gárgola. La segunda vez que te mordí en ese estado de flujo, el sabor de tu sangre en mi boca durante el sexo, provocó que las hormonas inundaran mi cuerpo. Vinculación. Entré dentro de ti mientras fluía y bebía tu sangre. Es cómo nos apareamos."

Él miró hacia abajo, a su estómago, luego a su cara. Soltó una de sus manos y se inclinó hacia ellos, apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su ombligo.

"Estoy dentro de ti ahora mismo. Mi semilla ya está alterando tu ADN. GarLycans sabrá lo que he hecho en cuestión de horas o días, dependiendo de la fuerza del vínculo. Lo van a oler y sentir por ti. Lycans y Vampiros también lo harán. No estarás segura en el mundo humano. Tendrás que vivir con tu manada para que puedan protegerte. Ya está hecho, Sakura ".

Él tomó su mano otra vez con la suya, uniéndolas una vez más. Ella no sabía qué decir o pensar. Estaba en shock.

"Es mi semilla la que inicia el cambio mientras fluye y yo estaba en el reclamo. Es así que puedes criar conmigo más fácilmente, y las hormonas fueron liberadas para hacerte mía. La buena noticia es que no tiene que preocuparse por los años humanos. No durante al menos veinte años o más, cuando comenzará a envejecer nuevamente. Compañeros sobrevivientes mantienen esos rasgos por tanto tiempo. Serás la misma físicamente, en lo que respecta a la fuerza y tus habilidades, pero tendrás un mejor sistema inmune y sanarás un poco más rápido. Permanecerás muy quieta cuando tienes cortes. Así es como reparamos las heridas ".

"¿Compañeros sobrevivientes? ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

"Me voy a caer. Lord Itachi solo te mataría o te esclavizaría para asegurarte de mi sufrimiento".

"¿Qué demonios significa caer?"

"Es cuando volamos tan alto que el aire se adelgaza hasta que no podemos respirar y cambiar a la forma humana. Nos caemos."

Él apretó los labios.

"Morirás. Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso ".

"Ese es el punto. Es un final honorable para nuestra existencia. Te mantendrá a salvo. Como dije, necesitas decirle a cualquier tutor que me reemplace que te obligué a ... "

"¡No!" Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Para. No vas a hacer esto de caer. De ninguna manera ".

"Es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo. Como dije, es un honor enamorarse de ti. Voy a-"

"No haré eso." Ella liberó sus manos y se sentó, mirándole a la cara. Ella agarró un puñado de su pelo en la base de su cuello para que no pudiera alejarse. "No, Sasuke. Me iré y no regresaré. ¿Cuándo están tus cien años? acabas de decir que viviré más tiempo. Nadie sabrá lo que pasó aquí a menos que me huela. Volveré a Seattle hoy ".

"No puedo mentir. Tengo que informar lo que sucedió ".

"¡Mierda!" Estaba furiosa. "Hice esto. No tú. Me advertiste que estabas perdiendo el control. Solo pensé que querías decir que podríamos tener sexo duro. Fue un accidente. Este Lord Itachi no es perfecto. ¡Nadie es! La Mierda sucede. No planeamos esto ".

"Tengo honor, Sakura. Debo confesar la verdad de tener una compañera con Lord Itachi ".

"Y tengo esto que se llama sentido común, y querer salvar nuestros dos culos si tus leyes son tan desordenadas. No. "Ella negó con la cabeza. "No dejaré que te suicides. ¿Lo tienes? No es una opción. Olvídalo. Vamos a ir con mi plan. Voy a saltar en mi alquiler y llevar el culo al aeropuerto para volar de aquí. Vas a seguir siendo guardián aquí hasta que se acabe tu tiempo. Entonces pretendemos aparearnos después de que vengas a buscarme. ¿Lo ves? Nadie es más sabio y no hay leyes rotas. ¿No suena eso como un plan?

"¿aparearnos?"

Ella asintió. "Soy tu compañera. No creas que voy a dejar que te olvides de eso. Estoy dispuesta a esperarte ".

Sasuke envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó más. Le aplastó los pechos contra el pecho cuando casi cayó sobre él. Él la rodeó con su otro brazo y la enganchó debajo de su trasero, arrastrándola más cerca. Él tomó asiento y ajustó su cuerpo hasta que ella se sentó en su regazo.

"Me alegra que fueras tú, Sakura. Siempre has sido mi debilidad. Es por eso que me mantuve alejado cuando dijiste que tenías sentimientos por mí. Sabía que no podría resistir si me tocabas. Quería llevarte a casa y vivir en tu calor. Tú eres la vida y todo lo que me importa".

Lágrimas nadaron en sus ojos. "Ahora vas a ser amoroso y maravilloso. Maldita sea, Sasuke. Dime que iremos a mi plan".

"Debo confesar la verdad a Lord Itachi que tengo una compañera. Nunca podría vivir con una mentira tan grande ".

"Entonces iré contigo. Haremos esto juntos ".

Él extendió la mano y la obligó a soltar su cabello. Él se llevó los dedos a los labios y los besó en la parte posterior. "No. No arriesgaré tu vida ni te esclavizarán ".

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "Te he amado desde que tengo memoria. No sobreviviré si haces esto de caer. ¿Lo entiendes? Especialmente ahora que eres mío. "Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. "Eres mío. No eres de nadie más ".

Apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "No según mi gente. No tenía derecho a tomar una pareja. Violé la ley. El hecho de que no quisimos formar este vínculo no importará. Somos despiadados con las leyes por una razón. Siempre lo he entendido".

Ella se dio cuenta de que era tan terco como siempre. Tenía que irse y enamorarse de alguien como Sasuke. Significaba que tenía que aceptar que había algunas cosas que no podía cambiar con respecto a él, incluso si en este momento, realmente deseaba poder hacerlo.

"Vas a tomar tu castigo y estar encerrado en un agujero oscuro durante diez años, pero sé que te estaré esperando cuando salgas. ¿Eso significa que eres totalmente libre cuando te liberen?"

"Sí, pero Lord Itachi podría matarte, y eres demasiado bondadosa para sobrevivir esclavizada. ¿No expliqué qué sucedería?"

"Mi culo estará en Seattle. No te preocupes por mi. Ven por mí cuando termines de ser noble ".

"Enviarían exploradores de mi clan después de ti".

"No estaré en Seattle. Me puedo perder por diez años. He llegado a conocer el mundo de los humanos muy bien desde que vivo con ellos." Ella se acurrucó contra él. "Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma. Dejaré que mis padres sepan dónde estoy cuando salgas para que puedas encontrarme o puedo acudir a ti. Será difícil mantenerlos a oscuras durante todo ese tiempo, pero estarán más seguros si no tienen forma de decirle a nadie dónde estoy ".

"Sería demasiado peligroso para ti si dejaras la manada. Cualquier Vampiro o Lycan sabrá que eres una compañera. La mayoría tememos, y tú olerá como yo ".

"Como ser un barco para cualquier idiota sería mejor, si tu señor no me quita la cabeza. Puedo manejar evitando a los chupadores y los cazadores de cola ". Él se rió entre dientes cuando él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo. Ella encontró su mirada. "¿Qué?"

"Creciste con Lycans. ¿Cazadores de cola?"

"Es exacto. ¿Has visto jugar a Lycans jóvenes? ¿O nuestros hombres a la caza de una mujer para clavar? Mis padres piensan que es lindo que los llame así. Los otros, no tanto. Vivo en Seattle. ¿Sabes lo que tenemos allí?

"¿Qué?"

"Mucha lluvia y gente, pero también espacios verdes exuberantes. Es un patio de recreo para vampiros y hombres lobo. Ya evito ambos. Mis padres seguían acercándose a las manadas para cuidarme y posiblemente encontrarme un compañero. Eso se expandio muy rápido. Evito los clubes y en cualquier lugar que pase mucha gente, ya que los que buscan la sangre piensan que son buffets de todo lo que puedas comer. Los humanos tienen sus propios depredadores. Esas son las cosas más difíciles con las que trato. El crimen humano contra el hombre está fuera de control, pero he sobrevivido muy bien. Solo tuve que enviar a una persona al hospital. Nunca vi ningún guardián allí, y créanme, siempre miro los cielos por la noche." No quería admitir que esperaba encontrarlo.

"Podrías herirte".

"Pareces decidido a ir a casa a decirle a tu Lord Itachi lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sé que estaría perdiendo el aliento tratando de convencerte para que guardes silencio. Lo entiendo. A diferencia de ti, mi cabeza no se llena de rocas". Ella le sonrió para suavizar sus palabras. "Tampoco quiero encontrarme encadenada por nadie a menos que tú lo hagas. Eso significa que esta es la única opción que tenemos para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo algún día. "Un pensamiento horrible golpeó. "Nadie muere nunca por esto, ¿verdad?"

"No que yo sepa. Sobreviviré. Soy joven y fuerte ".

Odiaba saber por lo que pasaría. "¿Estás seguro de que no puedo convencerte de que te escapes conmigo? Podríamos encontrar una pequeña ciudad con diez residentes humanos. Nadie nos buscaría allí. ¿Alguna vez quisiste emprender la agricultura? Probablemente podría aprender a cultivar maíz o algo así. Podrías perseguir a los cuervos. Encontraremos un lugar súper plano sin montañas a cien millas. De esa forma sabremos que ninguna de tus personas podría ser nuestra vecina ".

Él sonrió. "Siempre me diviertes con tus sugerencias tontas".

"¿Qué pasa con el maíz?" Ella arrojó el valiente frente. "No me importaría dónde viviéramos o qué hiciéramos para sobrevivir mientras te tenga". La mirada triste regresó a sus ojos. "Realmente me amas".

"Siempre lo hice". Sabía que probablemente nunca podría decirte las mismas palabras. Sin embargo, la tenía en su regazo, abrazándola. La emoción brilló en sus ojos cuando la miraba. Él sentía cosas por ella. Ella creía eso. Fue suficiente. Él había admitido que ella era su debilidad. Eso era casi igual al amor de un GarLycan con rasgos de Gargoyle en su mayoría.

"Te concedo en tu primer plan".

Su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Trató de ocultar el dolor. Sasuke era su compañero. Ella acababa de descubrir eso, solo para perderlo. Fue casi demasiado cruel. Diez años parecerían una eternidad, pero al final, él vendría por ella.

"Tengo una pregunta."

"Por supuesto que sí. Siempre tienes curiosidad, Sakura ".

"Solo por favor dime que vamos a tener relaciones sexuales cuando me encuentres, y que no tendré que esperar hasta tu próxima devastacion. Eso realmente apestará si estar emparejada contigo significa solo desnudarme cada tres décadas. No es un factor decisivo, pero te advierto que compraré baterías. Probablemente también te haga mirar solo para ver si te excitan lo suficiente como para querer unirte a mí ".

"¿Baterías?"

"Oh vamos. tienes un televisor. Lo vi en la otra habitación. Tengo un vibrador. ¿Sabes lo que es uno de esos? ¿Nunca ves porno? Pensé que todos los hombres lo hicieron. Sé que los Lycans sí ".

El color de sus ojos sangró de rojo. "¿Tú lo haces?"

"¿Mirar porno? En realidad no, pero sí tengo un vibrador. Te lo mostraré cuando salgas de la cárcel ". Hizo una pausa. "Esas son palabras que nunca pensé que saldrían de mi boca. Demuestra cuánto te amo. Ahora deja de evitar mi pregunta. ¿Solo quieres tener sexo cuando estás haciendo estragos?"

"Eres mi compañera."

"¿Y ese es un sí, vamos a tener relaciones sexuales a menudo, o voy a tener que hacerme un plan de supervivencia para no tocarte y que me mandes a volar?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "No puedo ignorar tu toque".

Ella abrió su mano y le dio una palmada en el pecho. "Ahora estás deliberadamente hablando en acertijos. Dame una respuesta directa ".

Él sacó su brazo de debajo de sus rodillas y ella jadeó cuando él lo deslizó entre sus muslos, ahuecando su coño. Él frotó su mano por su clítoris, de ida y vuelta. Ella todavía estaba mojada de ellos teniendo sexo. Él estaba bromeando y se sentía muy bien. Ella gimió.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?"

"No lo sé. A veces pareces ser malo conmigo."

Él retiró su mano de su coño y ella apretó los dientes.

"Supongo que ser mi compañero no entorpece tu actitud idiota, ¿eh?"

"Levántate y averígualo." Él la forzó a pararse cuando él la agarró por las caderas, levantándola.

Ella miró su ingle. Él se estaba poniendo duro. Ella retrocedió hacia la cama. "Eso parece prometedor".

Él arqueó una ceja, y luego se lanzó.

Podía moverse rápido, y ella no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para esquivar sus brazos extendidos, no es que quisiera hacerlo. La agarró por su cintura y sus pies fueron arrancados del suelo.

Rodó y ella aterrizó medio sobre él, medio en la cama. Sasuke se ajustó, cayendo completamente encima de ella. Ella abrió la boca, pero su beso la hizo olvidar lo que había querido decir. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. Él tenía una boca fantástica. Él se alejó antes de que ella realmente pudiera explorarlo. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos que no podía apartar la mirada cuando la miró.

"Me tocas y me siento más que nunca. No puedo resistirme. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro? No puedo construir un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerte fuera. Eres parte de mí."

"Me alegro. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

"No. Nunca. Es la situación y el peligro en el que te metiste que me puso furioso. No permitiré que te lastimes, Sakura ".

"La situación podría ser mejor. Quiero protegerte también. Deberíamos fortalecer el vínculo entre nosotros. "Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia el otro lado, exponiendo el hombro que no había mordido. "Haz eso de fusión".

"Fluir?"

"Sí. Eso."

Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo soportar verte de esa manera con los ojos abiertos y cuando no estoy exitada de lo bien que me haces sentir? Puedo. Acepto todo sobre ti, Sasuke. Te amo cuando estás en la piel y cuando eres un poco pedregoso. Amo tus ojos, sin importar de qué color sean. Incluso creo que eres lindo cuando estás gruñón como el infierno y meditabundo ".

Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

"Ponte duro para mí, bebé", bromeó. "Trae el gris y las alas".

Él dudó. "No."

Esa sensación punzante en su corazón no se lo esperaba. Tanto para ella pensando que no podría rechazarla de ninguna manera, ahora que se habían apareado.

"No me mires de esa manera. Planeo fortalecer nuestro vínculo, pero no hasta después de que esto termine ".

"¿Por qué? Estamos emparejados. También podríamos convertirlo en un vínculo fuerte".

Intentó no sentirse herida.

"Las gárgolas pueden detectar y rastrear a sus parejas a grandes distancias. Nuestro vínculo no es fuerte. Significa que te resultará más fácil salir del alcance y que sea muy difícil para mí encontrarte ".

"Estás diciendo que es algo bueno".

"Sería trágico si Lord Itachi decide usarme para cazar por ti. Se llama el glooming. Es cuando un compañero está gravemente herido o herido, y automáticamente trata de alcanzar a su compañero. Solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos en Europa, cuando algunos de los clanes luchaban entre ellos. Así es como ubicaron las fortalezas de sus enemigos. Agarrarían a un macho emparejado y lo lastimarían tanto que no podría pensar en el dolor. Fue instinto ir a su compañero. Simplemente lo seguirían y atacarían ".

"Eso es realmente un desastre".

"Sí. También es por eso que estoy esperando fortalecer nuestro vínculo ".

"¿Cuál es tu rango ahora?"

Él rodó lejos de ella y se bajó de la cama.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Una prueba. Necesito saber. No te muevas." Salió de la habitación. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas, su atención fija en la entrada. Se fue por varios largos minutos. Él no se veía feliz cuando regresó. Él también se puso los jeans.

"¿Bien?"

"Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Fui a la entrada de mi casa y pude decir exactamente dónde estabas. Diría cien millas en este momento. Quizás dos. No más que eso ".

"Eso es un montón de millas".

"Una vez que nuestro vínculo sea fuerte, podría rastrearlo en algunos estados. ¿Ves por qué lo considero de corto alcance?"

"Sí". Ella se acercó a él. "Ven aca. No he terminado contigo ".

Él no se acercó. "Es hora, Sakura. No nos queda nada más ".

"Dijiste que irías esta noche. Todavía tenemos hoy ".

"Eso fue antes de que revisara mi correo de voz. Parece que los ancianos estaban preocupados cuando no volviste con tus padres por la mañana, de la manera que te indiqué que serías. Dejaron mensajes en mi teléfono que no escuché, ya que lo había dejado afuera. Los ancianos deben haber llamado a mi gente. Tengo un mensaje de Lord Itachi para llamarlo de inmediato o está enviando exploradores de esta manera. Parece que tu manada cree que accidentalmente te maté ".

Su boca se abrió. "Dame tu teléfono."

"Lo dejé afuera y lejos de la entrada. Raramente lo traigo. Se pueden rastrear las señales ".

"No lo vi cuando lo estaba buscando cuando pensé que estabas herido".

"Se trata de un centenar de metros a la derecha y cien pies en una grieta, cerca de mi ducha al aire libre. No lo tomarías. No lo guardo donde llegue alguien directo a mi puerta ".

Ella miró sus jeans. "¿Y esos? ¿Dónde estaban esos escondidos?"

"Debajo de los cojines del sofá. Funciona bien para guardar la ropa fuera de la vista, así que no los miro en una pila en el piso. No tengo armario ni mucho espacio en los cajones ".

Un pensamiento La golpeó entonces. Ella no lo vería por mucho tiempo. Diez años.

.


	12. AVISO!

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer. Amable lector.**

.

.

.

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO**, agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

*PAGINA: **Evelin18**

*GRUPO PRIVADO: **evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

* Wattpad

*FanficEs

_(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

_._

.

**REGLAS**

*Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

*Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

*Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

*Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

.

.

.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario._

.

Un beso grande.

.

**MissEvelin18**

.

.

.


	13. C11 * Yo te esperare

.

Sakura se bajó de la cama y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, presionando su mejilla contra su pecho. Parecía aturdido, pero luego la abrazó para abrazarla.

"Esto es tan injusto. Sé que la vida no es, pero esto realmente apesta. "Ella quería llorar.

"El tiempo pasará y te encontraré. No vayas a donde has estado. Será el primer lugar que busquen. Tengo algo para ti."

Ella levantó su barbilla. "¿Qué?"

"Primero, debes vestirte".

"¿Podemos ducharnos juntos?"

"No. Quiero que huelan el sexo contigo. Engañará a tu manada y hará que piensen que es por eso que pueden captar mi olor. Los ancianos Lycan parecen tener a Lord Itachi en la marcación rápida ", dijo sombríamente. "No pueden entender que nos hemos apareado o lo llamarán de inmediato".

Él aflojó su agarre y retrocedió, dejándola sin otra opción que dejarlo ir.

Le indicó que lo siguiera al baño, donde alcanzó una grieta que no había visto antes. Bajó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Retiró una gasa y una crema, luego una cinta médica.

"Esto ocultará tu aroma a sangre. No pueden sospechar que te mordí. Sal inmediatamente, Sakura. Lord Itachi ya podría haber ordenado exploradores de esta manera. Podrían llegar tan temprano como esta noche. Me negaré a hablar hasta que me traigan ante él. Eso le dará tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo. No me digas dónde. No le digas a nadie. Estaré bien mientras sepa que estás a salvo, mi corazón ".

Él la llamó su corazón. Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. Él estaba siendo tan dulce. Sus manos fueron suaves mientras él limpiaba toda la sangre de su piel y se enjabonaba en la espesa y pegajosa crema sobre sus marcas de mordiscos, luego la vendaba. Ella notó que las marcas que le había dado habían desaparecido por completo. Él había sanado.

Ella lo siguió a su habitación otra vez, y él sacó una camiseta grande.

Ella lo tomó, poniéndolo. Cayó sobre sus muslos. Él era mucho más alto. Sabía que lo mantendría con ella hasta que volvieran a encontrarse, solo para tener algo suyo. Se inclinó y sacó un par de sus calzoncillos. Eran negros con una marca de calidad.

"No necesito nada con una solapa".

Él sonrió. "Úsalos de todos modos. Tengo que visitar a los ancianos y a tu alfa, así que te dejaré en tu casa. No permitiré que nadie vea ese adorable culo tuyo excepto yo ".

Ella se los puso. Estaban más cómodos de lo que ella creía que estarían, y parecían pantalones cortos largos, ya que los bajos mostraban una pulgada debajo de donde caía la camisa. Él tomó su mano y ella lo siguió a la sala de estar.

Cogió una pequeña mochila negra del sofá. No había estado allí antes. Él liberó su mano. "Toma."

"¿Que es eso?"

"Es para emergencias. Cada guardián guarda uno en escondite cuando se les asigna proteger una manada de Lycan, en caso de que tengamos que irnos aprisa. Hemos sido atacados antes, y es estándar mantener una bolsa si necesitamos mezclarnos con los humanos ".

Era pesado. "¿No lo necesitas?"

"No hacia donde voy. Es dinero y algo de ropa extra. Quiero que los tengas contigo. El dinero te ayudará a sobrevivir y mi aroma está en la ropa, por lo que una parte de mí permanecerá contigo ".

Iba a gritar. Ella luchó contra eso. Estaba siendo valiente pero, una vez más, era un profesional en ocultar sus sentimientos. El hecho de que estuviera siendo dulce lo empeoraba, como si intencionalmente tratara de mostrarle que tenía un lado tierno. Sería mucho mejor si él le gritaba órdenes y era su yo normalmente frío.

"Vamonos."

"¿sin camisa?"

"Sólo la destruirán cuando llegue".

Ella cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas.

"Shush". Él la tomó en sus brazos. "Esto es temporal. Solo son diez años. Tendremos un futuro que esperamos juntos ".

Ella se aferró a él. "Te amo."

"Tú eres mi única debilidad, Sakura".

Eso fue tan bueno como decir que la amaba.

Él se alejó. "Debemos irnos. Nuestro tiempo es más corto por segundo para que su plan funcione. Cuando finalmente me registré, me informaron que algunos miembros de mi clan no estarían muy lejos de esta zona durante unos días. No les tomará tanto tiempo alcanzarnos si planean venir ".

Se secó los ojos y luego bajó las manos. Un lloriqueo no era malo, considerando que se dirigía hacia un colapso total tan pronto como cruzó la frontera del estado de Alaska. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

"Bueno."

"Eres mi valiente Sakura".

"Tú también eres mío, así que olvídate de todo eso de la caída. Júrame por tu honor. Sin caídas ".

"Lo juro". Sin vacilación. "Vamonos."

Él no esperó, solo la tomó en sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Ella miró una vez más a su casa. Ellos nunca regresarían.

Ella luchó contra la angustia que el pensamiento causó. Extendió sus alas una vez que estuvieron afuera.

"Nuestra despedida debe ser formal. Es lo que esperarán si alguien nos está mirando. Dile que la mochila es tuya por si preguntan. No me vieron que te recogiera. Me aseguré de que no fuiste seguida. Es por eso que ya estaba en el bosque. Quería asegurarme de que llegaras allí de forma segura ".

"Entiendo."

Él se detuvo y la miró. "Pensaré en ti cada segundo". Él me ama. Él simplemente no tenía las palabras.

Él dobló sus rodillas y saltó. La sensación de caída la hizo sentir un poco mareada, pero luego volaron sobre el río. Le encantaba la sensación del viento contra su cuerpo y ser sostenida por Sasuke. Ella volvió la cabeza y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho. Te amo."

Volteó su cabeza, la plata en sus ojos brillando. "Eres mi ángel ahora. Ahora sé valiente. Los ancianos están reunidos ".

Ella giró su cabeza, viendo el pueblo. Él estaba en lo correcto. Había un pequeño grupo cerca de la costa. Ella tragó saliva.

"Frío como hielo. Lo tengo. ¿Mencioné lo increíble que eres en la cama?

De hecho, perdió el ritmo con sus alas y cayeron unos metros antes de recuperarse. "Ahora estás siendo un ángel travieso".

"Espera hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo. Tendré diez años para pensar todo lo que planeo hacerte. Va a haber mucho sexo ".

Él gruñó. "Detente. No puedo llegar con una erección ".

Ella sonrió. "Bueno. Entonces eres una mierda en la cama y tendré que entrenarte. Será una tortura tener que follarte hasta que lo hagas bien ".

Sus labios se torcieron por una fracción de segundo, casi una sonrisa. "Te voy a extrañar también".

El viento ayudó a secar las lágrimas que brotaron en sus ojos. Ella parpadeó rápidamente hacia atrás. "Aquí vamos. Ponte tu cara de gárgola, cariño."

"Tu igual. Eres mi compañera. Nunca dejes que vean tu dolor ".

Ella enmascaró sus características. Ella podría hacerlo. Voló sobre los ancianos y se dejó caer al suelo frente a la casa de sus padres. Él fue lento para bajarla.

Ella fue más lenta en soltar su cuello. Él retrocedió hasta que ella no tuvo otra opción. Ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta. "Gracias."

"Gracias."

Se miraron el uno al otro, y luego inclinó la cabeza, alejándose. Él caminó hacia los ancianos.

La puerta de la cabaña detrás de ella se abrió y se obligó a dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

Su madre parecía preocupada. "¿Estás bien? Les dije a todos que estabas bien, que Sasuke no te haría daño, pero los ancianos y Alpha Jiraiya pensaron que te había asesinado ".

"Estoy en una sola pieza".. Subió los escalones del porche y agarró el brazo de su madre. "Vamos para adentro. Me siento observada ".

". Todos se pusieron nerviosos cuando los ancianos vinieron aquí esta mañana a las nueve para ver tu estado. Estaban preocupados, ya que esta vez era un humano que se ofreció como voluntario ".

Su padre esperó dentro. Él la olfateó y gruñó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?"

"Estoy genial", mintió.

"¿De dónde sacaste la mochila?" Su madre lo miró. "Huele a fuera, pero no a ti".

"Estaba afuera." Sasuke parecía mantener la mitad de sus cosas escondidas en la montaña fuera de su casa. Intentó inventar una mentira. "Lo traje conmigo la última vez y lo olvidé en el bosque. Lo recordé anoche, cuando iba a reunirme con Sasuke, así que lo agarré. Ya sabes cómo me encanta leer. Son solo algunos libros. Lo escondí entre algunas de esas rocas en las que me encantaba sentarme, para mantenerlo seco cuando llovía, y lo olvidé ".

Su madre le hizo un gesto a su padre. Parecía agradecido de huir a la habitación familiar. Su madre estudió su rostro con demasiada atención. "¿Estás realmente bien?"

"Lo estoy". Algunas de sus emociones se desangraron. "Sabes lo que siento por Sasuke. Esperábamos que fuera duro para mí que esto fuera solo una noche. Él es increíble." Nada de eso era una mentira.

"¿El sexo?"

"Como dijiste que sería y mucho más".

Su madre sonrió. "Me alegro de que tengas eso. Tal vez quieras ducharte. Sé que tu nariz no es tan sensible, pero incluso las chicas Lycan lavan el olor de un hombre después, antes de que vuelvan a casa. Hueles como Sasuke, y todo lo que hiciste. anda. Apuesto a que tienes hambre. Haré la comida ".

SI todo lo que hicimos. "No tengo hambre, pero gracias. Voy a ir a mi habitación y limpiar ".

Ella huyó por el pasillo.

No se había tomado el tiempo de desempacar demasiado, así que era fácil meter sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila que había traído. Ella omitió un par de pantalones vaqueros y un suéter, después de ponerse un sujetador y bragas. Ella empacó las cosas prestadas de Sasuke y luego dudó. Lastimaría a sus padres si se fuera sin decir adiós. Ella simplemente no podía decirles la verdadera razón por la que se iba.

Había reglas de manadas y líneas finas que no haría cruzar a sus padres.

Este era su hogar, la gente con la que vivían todos los días. Ella no los pondría en una posición difícil.

Ella empujó las tiras para ambos paquetes sobre un hombro, es bueno que no estaba vendado, y agarró las llaves para el alquiler de la cómoda. Una respiración profunda después y ella siguió el sonido de las voces de sus padres hacia la cocina.

"¿Por qué tienes tus maletas? "Su madre frunció el ceño.

"Mi jefe me dejó un mensaje. Me va a despedir si no vuelvo por la mañana. Lo siento mucho. Me tengo que ir ".

"No lo escuché sonar". Su madre suspiró. "Estás huyendo de Sasuke nuevamente".

Odiaba mentirle a las dos personas que la habían criado pero tenía que hacerlo. Tendrían que decirle a Alpha Jiraiya si ella admitía que era la compañera de Sasuke. Haría que sus padres tuvieran agua caliente si ocultaban ese conocimiento, incluso durante la hora que la llevaría a estar lejos de su territorio.

"No sonó. Puedo recibir correos electrónicos en mi teléfono. Te dije que no estaba feliz cuando tomé los días de enfermedad, pero ahora la mitad del personal ha contraído la gripe. Los humanos se enferman tan fácilmente. No puedo perder mi trabajo. "Caminó hacia su padre y lo abrazó. "Te amo, papá." Él la abrazó y plantó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se volvió hacia su madre después. "Lamento tanto irme así. Te amo mamá."

Su madre gruñó, mostrando su irritación. "Podrías haberte duchado al menos".

"Lo haré cuando llegue a casa".

"Hueles a sexo", susurró su madre. "Podría atraer a los hombres hacia ti".

"Estoy volando con un grupo de humanos. No lo sabrán." Ella fingió una sonrisa."No planeo estar realmente cerca de ellos de todos modos si la gripe está dando vueltas. No quiero atraparlo. Te amo. Te llamaré cuando esté en casa segura ".

Se abrazaron una vez más y Sakura huyó. No había señales de Sasuke, su alfa o los ancianos cuando ella empujó sus cosas en el piso del lado del pasajero y arrancó el motor.

Su mirada se elevó hacia el cielo. ¿Si los exploradores de su clan están a punto de aparecer cuando se oscureció? Se puso el cinturón y retrocedió. Fue difícil conducir lento hasta ella, llegó a la carretera principal.

Era clave que ella se alejara mucho para que Sasuke no sintiera la necesidad de jugar a ser un héroe al ofrecer su vida por la de ella. Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza al volante hasta que dejó el pueblo. Ella lo derribó entonces. Su mirada seguía barriendo el cielo. No era como si los GarLycans a menudo volaran a plena luz del día, pero el territorio de su manada era lo suficientemente remoto como para arriesgarse.

Ella quería llorar pero se resistió. Con su suerte, ella arruinaría el SUV y nunca saldría de Alaska. A Sasuke se le diría que había sido capturada, y que no tendrían un futuro en absoluto. Puedo hacer esto por él.

.


	14. C12 * Un viejo amigo

.

Sasuke miró a Sarutobi con expresión aburrida. Un anciano lycan de doscientos noventa y siete parecía disfrutar el sonido de su voz mientras hablaba sobre la importancia de ser respetuoso de las tradiciones y su alianza.

Alpha Jiraiya se levantó y levantó una mano. "Suficiente, Sarutobi." Se acercó más a Sasuke. "Estábamos preocupados por la chica. Ella es parte de esta manda pero no es Lycan. Es una cortesía que incluso les pidamos a nuestras mujeres que se adapten a sus necesidades. Se acordó que haríamos que ella siguiera tu ritual, esperándote por completo, dijo que la devolvería a primera hora de la mañana. El hecho de que ella es humana es ..."

Sasuke dejó de escuchar al alfa cuando sus sentidos lo alertaron de uno de su propio tipo. La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y él se volvió. Naruto ingresó como si fuera el dueño del lugar. El ejecutor principal de Lord Itachi, y el El hombre al que Sasuke reportó ... vestía toda la ropa negra. Echó un vistazo alrededor fijando su mirada directamente en Sasuke.

"¿Está viva?"

Sasuke notó que algunos Lycans hicieron una mueca. Fue su audiencia sensible. Naruto tenía una voz más profunda de lo que la mayoría encontraba agradable. Él sabía que la pregunta era dirigida a él, por lo que respondió.

"Sí."

"¿Esta herida?"

"No."

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y deslizó su mirada hacia el alfa. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el gran problema? Pude escuchar lo que estabas diciendo todo el camino desde donde estacioné mi Jeep. Debes cerrar las ventanas si no quieres a cualquiera que escuche que está pasando dentro. Has atraído a una multitud ".

"No la devolvió cuando lo esperaba".

Naruto suspiró. "¿Asi que?"

Alpha Jiraiya gruñó. "¿Asi que? Él dijo-"

"Basta", tronó Naruto.

Todos los licántropos gemían por el sonido, protegiendo sus oídos. Sasuke no sabía por qué el ejecutor de Lord Itachi hablaria de esa manera a la manada, pero no le importó.

Naruto bajó la voz. "Es el estrago. No está en un horario como cuando El sol sale y se pone. Las hormonas son una perra ¿Realmente necesito explicar eso a alguien en esta sala? Estás todo en celo por ... ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Dias? ¿Semanas? Yo no se realmente y me importa un comino. Esa no era una pregunta. La chica fue devuelta viva y sin daños. Caso cerrado."

Alpha Jiraiya gruñó de nuevo. "Nos importa. Permitimos que nuestras mujeres ayuden al guardián a través de su tiempo de necesidad. El al menos debía-"

"¿Permitir?" Tronó Naruto nuevamente. "¿Es eso lo que dijiste? Es parte de la acuerdo entre nuestro clan y su manada que solicita voluntarios, a Quien asignamos para proteger su culo pasa por el estrago mientras está en deber. ¿Le robó una de sus mujeres? ¿la secuestro? " observo a Sasuke con un deslumbramiento. "¿Volaste del cielo y agarraste a uno de ellos mientras pateaba y gritando para ser derrotado? "

"No."

Naruto extendió sus brazos. "Aquí tienes. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y está bien. ¿Tenía que conducir todo el camino hasta aquí para esto? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer hoy. "Miró al alfa. "Entonces te encuentro asando a un GarLycan como si él te respondiera. Él no. Debería recordarte ¿Cuántas manadas saltarían a la posibilidad de tener un guardián GarLycan? Él tomó una noche libre y, al parecer, toda la mañana. Él no está de servicio durante las horas del día. Diablos, él puede follar a todas tus mujeres sin pareja en cualquier momento quiere si están dispuestas. No hay nada en sus leyes que les prohíba haciendo libremente esa elección. Él no es un monje, o su niño azotador personal cuando estás de mal humor. Hemos terminado aquí." Naruto giró. "Vamos, Sasuke".

Sasuke lo siguió sin mirar a los Lycans a su alrededor. El ejecutor pasó por alto el Jeep en el que había llegado y se dirigió directamente hacia el río. Que significaba él quería tener una conversación privada. Se detuvieron en la orilla del agua y Naruto.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos se estrecharon.

"Qué montón de ancianas", murmuró Naruto. Él cruzó sus brazos y finalmente miró a Sasuke. "¿Por qué estabas allí escuchándolos? Tú sabe que no es necesario. Diles que se jodan y que se larguen de regreso a casa. Ellos son afortunados de estar aquí. Pueden putear todo lo que quieran, pero en resumidas cuentas, sabía que esto iba a ir ser una pérdida de tiempo. Has tenido esta tarea el tiempo suficiente para saber que no vas a cruzar cualquier línea que cause una tensión real con la alianza ".

"Fui más tarde de lo que les dije que sería".

"¿Así que pensaste que tomarías esa mierda? Eres más paciente que yo. Yo les hubiera dicho que mi pene no es de su incumbencia, ni qué hago con él, Mientras ella esté dispuesta. Te conozco, Sasuke. Nunca tomarías algo que no fue ofrecido libremente ".

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Son impulsados por sus emociones. Me he adaptado a eso. Eso les hace sentir como si tuvieran cierto control sobre mis deberes cuando los escucho. Son ligeramente molesto pero tolerable. Mantiene la paz ".

Naruto sonrió. "Eres mejor hombre que yo". Su humor se desvaneció rápidamente. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

"Debo buscar una audiencia con Lord Itachi de inmediato. Saldré esta noche."

"¿Acerca de?"

"Solo hablaré de eso con Lord Itachi".

"Ya veo." Naruto ladeó la cabeza. "Entonces, ella era humana, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

"Solo sé de un ser humano que vive con esta manada. Pensé que ella se mudó. Seattle, ¿verdad?."

"Visita a sus padres". La columna vertebral de Sasuke se puso rígida. No le gustó que su clan tuviera vigilada a Sakura o su paradero.

"Me gustaría conocerla."

Sasuke se puso rígido. Él no podía mentir y esperaba que ella ya se hubiera ido. Había pasado media hora o más desde que la había visto. "La dejé en la casa de sus padres. Es la cuarta cabaña desde el sendero principal hasta el río. Porche blanco con dos mecedoras ".

"No conduje todo el camino desde nuestro clan. Estaba a unas pocas horas de aquí, visitando manadas que tienen una gran cantidad de hembras sin pareja. ¿No entendiste el ¿actualizar?"

"No estaba seguro de cuál de nuestro clan estaría en el área, o el exacto ubicación. Solo me advirtieron que podría haber tráfico de vuelos que no fuera hostil".

"Algunos de los alfas Lycan en los Estados Unidos quieren hacer tratos para los guardianes. Estoy seguro de que fueron alentados por sus mayores, ya que saben sobre el trato dulce que esta manada obtiene de nosotros. Se corrió la voz de que mantendríamos a sus bosques alejados de aquellos cazadores furtivos molestos a los que les gusta andar de un lado a otro por la noche, colocando trampas y disparando a los lobos. También han tenido algunos problemas con Vampiros y les dijeron que no quedan más en esta área, ya que los limpiamos. Quieren alianzas con nosotros y no están por encima de usar a sus mujeres para conseguirlas. Hubo algunos que aprobé para hacer el viaje para conocer a nuestros hombres solteros, pero todavía tengo algunas otras manadas para visitar. Odio estos conciertos de mierda. Lo bueno es que solo los envían varias veces al año "

Sasuke no dijo nada. Él podía entender por qué otra manada desearía alinearse con su clan.

Los licántropos no podían proteger su territorio tan bien como alguien podría desde el cielo. Un tutor podría cubrir grandes áreas rápidamente y tomar a cabo amenazas antes de que lleguen a las casas de la manada.

"Me gustan las mujeres Lycan. No me malinterpretes. Mi madre es una. La cosa es, Me estoy sintiendo atraído por otro tipo últimamente. Itachi se mantiene ocupado con su Ino. Ella fue criada totalmente humana. Las cosas que salen de su boca divierten. Ella tiene un problema con la autoridad, por lo que Itachi tiene que lidiar constantemente con sus travesuras. "Él se rió entre dientes. "Se ve animado. Ella solo tiene una pequeña comprensión de lo que somos, entonces ella no tiene miedo. Es refrescante. Quiero ver si este Sakura mueve mi sangre. Ella sobrevivió a una noche contigo durante los estragos, así que sé que ella es sexualmente compatible con nuestro tipo ".

Sasuke logró mantenerse quieto cuando realmente quería atacar al GarLycan. Sakura era suya. De repente, consideró a Naruto una amenaza. Tuvieron una amistad en el pasado, pero lo mataría si le hubiera puesto un dedo encima a su pareja.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Consideraría Sakura aparearse con un GarLycan?

Él eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Ella es una humana que se crió con una manda lycan. Ella no tiene prejuicios contra nuestra especie".

Naruto sonrió. "Estas bien. Ni siquiera un tic de ojo o una indirecta de enojo en tu voz. Incluso respondiste sin regalar nada".

"¿Qué crees que me escondería?"

Naruto se inclinó más cerca y su expresión se tornó seria. "Decidí tomar un poco de tiempo antes para mirar alrededor antes de conducir. Obtener una puesta de la tierra, porque ha sido algunos años desde que estuve aquí. Mi primera parada fue tu lugar. No cubriste la apertura, Sasuke. Te has vuelto un poco flojo con respecto a la seguridad, viviendo con estos Lycans, ya que no pueden llegar a tu guarida. La montaña es demasiado alta para ellos escalar. Deberías haber quemado la cama con su sangre. La mordiste, ¿no es así? Dudo que alguna virgen se metiera en la cama con uno de nosotros, y fue cerca de la parte superior de la cama, no del fondo donde la habrías encadenado ".

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Eso es lo que pensé". Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Maldita sea, Sasuke. yo sabía en el momento en que vi esa sangre y dónde fue que no la encadenaste. Te apareaste con ella ".

"Sí la encadene". Eso podría decir con sinceridad.

"Entonces, ¿cómo diablos se le acercó la sangre a la parte superior de la cama? Que es ¿ella? ¿Tiene diez u once pies de altura?" Sasuke escuchó el tono sarcástico de Naruto.

"Así que la encadenaste pero luego la dejaste ir. Estás planeando ir a ver Itachi esta noche. Eso implica que tienes algo que decirle. Podrías tener accidentalmente los rasguños con sus uñas, pero debe ser más que eso para regresas a nuestros acantilados ¿Por qué no me dices qué pasó?"

Sasuke lo miró con frialdad.

"Maldita sea. Estoy tratando de ponerme en tu lugar. Tú, por la razón que sea, la liberaste de las cadenas y la mordiste. ¿Te suplicó que la tomaras como lo hacen los hombres de Lycan? ¿Se asombró con las cadenas, por lo que demostraste compasión? ¡Di algo!"

Sasuke mantuvo sus labios sellados.

"¿Fue solo un corte de alguna manera o la emparejaste?"

Silencio.

"Voy a tener que ir a la casa de sus padres y conocerla. ¿Es eso que quieres? Lo haré. Es mi trabajo investigar qué sucedió aquí después de que esta manada llamara a Itachi. Él quiere un informe ".

"Voy a informarle a él mismo".

"Sólo dime qué diablos pasó. Podría ser capaz de ayudar."

.


	15. C13 * Mi error

.

Sasuke debatió que era sabio buscar un aliado. Naruto conocía a Lord Itachi y eran amigos cercanos. También sabía que el hombre frente a él tenía una reputación de ser poco estricto con las reglas. No era un secreto que Naruto había sido castigado por el señor anterior de su clan por muchas infracciones. Como un joven, el ejecutor principal le gustaba probar límites y límites de empuje. También admitió que tenía una atracción por los humanos. Valió la pena el riesgo.

"Todavía estoy al servicio de Lord Itachi hasta mi centésimo cumpleaños".

"Tu hiciste pareja con ella. Maldita sea. Él querrá verla también, cuando vayas antes él."

"Ella no tiene la culpa". Quería que quedara claro. "El castigo es mío a tomar."

"Sabes que no funciona de esa manera. Ella es tu compañera, y tú técnicamente perteneces al clan. Significa que ambos son considerados una unidad ahora. Tu vas ante Itachi con ella a tu lado ".

"No me arriesgaré a que sea asesinada o esclavizada. Le dije que se quedara aquí con su manada para que pudieran protegerla. "No era una mentira. Él le había dicho eso.

"Oh, joder. Su manada no puede anular nuestras leyes. Ella dejó de pertenecer a ellos el segundo en que la apareaste. Ella es una de las nuestras ahora. Solo respóndeme esto: ¿Tuviste un plan para aparearla o ¿fue uno de esos momentos cuando tu pene pensó por ti?"

"No lo planeé".

"¿La desataste porque estaba asustada? ¿Eras demasiado rudo? Me preocuparía follar a uno de ellos, y no estoy sufriendo los estragos. No es que seamos conocidos por ser amables en la cama, para empezar. Entiendo cómo podría pasar. Intentabas consolarla y una cosa condujo a un momento de locura. ¿Incluso te gusta ella? Infierno. Que desastre."

"Lamento el momento, no de que ella sea mía".

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con interés. "Vives aquí y la has conocido por un tiempo. ¿Qué tan cerca estás de ella?"

No había razón para negarlo. "Ella me atrae".

"¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

"Me enamoraría de ella para mantenerla a salvo, si se trata de eso".

"Solo di que la amas. Me estás diciendo que morirás antes de dejarla sufrir cualquier castigo".

"Ella me atrae", repitió.

"Maldita sea. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti. Soy una gran decepción para el mío. Apenas soporta mi presencia. A él no le gusta la forma en que hablo o eso, No soy ... bueno, como tú "

"Es un equilibrio difícil con los padres de gárgolas y las madres Lycan. Lo sé somos los mestizos de primera generación ".

"Esa es una buena manera de decirlo. Lo disfruto cuando mi madre le da una bofetada a mi padre por las cosas que le dice. Casi la envidio. Me encantaría engalanar el bastardo de vez en cuando. Es el único placer que obtengo de estos viajes por carretera. No puede mirarme a la una distancia ya que no me encuentro con él ".

"La soledad ayuda".

Naruto giró la cabeza, mirando hacia la guarida, luego de vuelta a Sasuke. "Pero esa chica te visito. La dejaste allí arriba ".

"Solo por el estragos".

"¿Primera vez? ¿Qué pasa cuando tomas amantes? "

"Nunca lo hice."

"Mierda. Le han asignado esta publicación durante aproximadamente tres décadas, dar o recibir algunos años. ¿Nunca?"

"No."

Naruto cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Maldición." Extendió la mano y corrió se pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio y miró a Sasuke con simpatía. "No lo sabía. ¿Por qué diablos no te hiciste amigo de los lugareños?"

"Cuando llegué, no había mujeres solteras con edad. Y me quede únicamente en este territorio a menos que me llamen a mi casa para darte actualizaciones. Más tarde, el deseo no estaba allí. "Hizo una pausa. "La única mujer que quería era la que yo conocía no podría haberlo hecho. Ella merecía más que solo compartir mi cama de vez en cuando. Eso habría sido demasiado difícil para los dos ".

"Sakura."

El inclinó la cabeza. "Sakura quería un compañero. No podría darle eso ".

"¿Así que decidiste recogerla anoche? ¿Por qué? Tenías que saber que ella era la alguien que podría hacerte perder el control ".

"Creí que podría resistir, y ..."

"¿Y qué? Solo escúpelo ".

"No podría lastimarla de esa manera. Hubiera sido doloroso para ella saber que yo había elegido otro cuando ella se había ofrecido como voluntaria. Ya la hice sufrir rechazándola cuando ella se acercó a mí para ser mi compañera. Es por eso que ella se fue de aquí en El primer lugar. Después de que ella se fue, ella los visitaba todos los años. Hablé para tomar una amante, y ella habría escuchado. No quería agregar a su dolor ".

"Realmente la amas. Lo has embotellado durante años. Tienes que decir Itachi esto. Él no es un tipo tan malo. Ve a empacar una bolsa de viaje y pasaré en el lugar de los padres de la mujer para decirle que haga lo mismo. Nos iremos a casa juntos. Seria mejor si terminamos con esto. Primero hablaré con Itachi en privado, y luego necesitas ser abierto con él. Dile que la has amado durante años y que hiciste todo lo que puedas para resistir. Todos hemos sufrido los estragos ".

"Ella no vendrá con nosotros".

"Ella lo hará. Él tiene un punto débil para los humanos desde Ino. Itachi nunca ha matado una mujer o tenía uno esclavizado desde que se convirtió en nuestro señor. Esos solo eran tonterías rumores que circulan, que él asesinó a su amante. Su ex compañera llegó a él ya rota en espíritu, y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella no pudiera vivir con el dolor que sintia. Ella saltó de la cornisa por su propia voluntad ".

"Desafió a su propio padre y tomó el liderazgo. Lord Itachi es implacable."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Voy a compartir algo contigo que se queda aquí mismo en este lugar. ¿Estoy claro?"

"Sí."

"¿Tu palabra?"

"Dado."

"Lord Madara era un bastardo frío. Itachi y yo nunca confiamos en nuestra padres, así es que escuchamos a escondidas las sesiones del consejo que mantuvieron juntas. Éstabamos escuchando cuando Lord Madara y el consejo decidieron agregar líneas de sangre Lycan para nuestro clan había sido un error. Estaban conspirando para asesinar a los compañeros Lycan ... y todos los niños que las Gárgolas tenían con ellos. Eso me incluyó,a Itachi, a ti y tus hermanos, si necesito señalar eso. Fue entonces cuando Itachi desafio a su padre. Le dijimos al clan lo que estaban tramando recientemente, pero no los detalles exactos de cómo descubrimos lo que estaban haciendo. Aquí está otro secreto. ¿Alguna vez se preguntó qué le pasó a Neji y TenTen?"

"Eran la única pareja de pura sangre acoplada. Ellos se fueron a busca una vida con otro clan".

Naruto resopló. "Incorrecto. Ningún par emparejado deja atrás a sus hijos pequeños. Nai y Matsuri no tienen padres porque Lord Madara planeaba reemplazar su compañera garlycan con un gárgola ".

Sasuke dejó que eso se asimilara. "TenTen ya estaba emparejado con Neji".

"Y ella quería mantenerlo así. Murieron peleando uno al lado del otro, asegurándose de que ella no se convierta en un barco de cría forzado para ese pinchazo de Madara. Nuestros dos padres lo ayudaron a atacarlos, pero lucharon hasta la muerte. Nosotros no sabiamos hasta después del hecho. Los vimos quitando los cuerpos del acantilado y Escuché lo suficiente como para saber cómo habían muerto. Es por eso que Itachi no ha desterrado los hermanos por su constante mal comportamiento y conspiración. Él se siente culpable. Perdieron sus padres porque nuestros padres los asesinaron ".

"El clan debería haber sido informado".

"Fue nuestra palabra contra la de ellos en ese momento. No podríamos seguirlos cuando volaron los cuerpos lejos, y no tenían idea de dónde se habían deshecho de ellos. No para mencionar, ¿qué podría haber hecho alguien si hubiéramos logrado demostrarlo? Madara y el consejo estaba a cargo. Itachi tuvo que desafiar a su padre y matarlo ".

"No tenía ni idea". Sasuke estaba atónito y horrorizado.

"Itachi no se parece en nada a su padre. Él es un excelente señor. Su madre era una influencia en su vida. Significa que tiene un corazón ... y de vez en cuando lo escucha. Estoy simpatizado contigo y con este Sakura. Hay muchas posibilidades de que el también."

"Tendrá que hacer un ejemplo de mí. La mayoría lo vería como una debilidad en su nombre de otra manera ".

"A Itachi no le importa en absoluto lo que otros piensen de él. Nadie quien ha tenido dudas sobre sus habilidades para liderar a nuestra gente ha encontrado su espada. Eso tiende a causar una impresión general. Él seleccionó cuidadosamente a sus ejecutores. Tú sabes ¿por qué me eligió como su primero? "

"Eres un viejo amigo y un excelente luchador. Él confiaría en ti sin preguntar."

"Lo soy y él sabe que nunca lo traicionaré". Naruto asintió. "También soy un mestizo. La mayoría de sus ejecutores no son de sangre completa. Él nos eligió porque no estamos como nuestros padres. Somos leales a él y creemos que el cambio es necesario para nuestra supervivencia. Él tomó a Ino como su compañera. Tu vives aquí, entonces te perdiste de las consecuencias. Fue una mierda eso en nuestro clan. Ella tiene sangre humana y VampLycan corriendo por sus venas. Significa que sus hijos llevarán líneas de sangre vampiras ".

Sasuke trató de ocultar su sorpresa. "No estaba enterado." Los vampiros eran su enemigos, y mientras hacían una alianza con los Lycans mestizos con Linajes de vampiros, no se aparearon con ellos. Las gárgolas de pura sangre no lo soportaría. Su odio había vivido demasiado tiempo para aceptarlos en su clan como miembros.

"¿Tienes un problema con la compañera de Itachi?"

"No". No le gustaban los vampiros, pero no había pasado siglos luchando con ellos, hasta que todo lo que sabía era ese odio.

"Bueno. No eres demasiado como tu padre entonces. Nuestros padres, junto con los otros dos miembros del consejo, intentaron unirse para despojar a Itachi de su título después de aparearse con Ino. Incluso exigieron que se fuera de nuestro clan. Ellos fallaron."

"No me lo dijeron".

"Deberías haberlo sido. Nuestros padres fueron golpeados y castigados por su desafío ".

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Deseas vengarte por lo que sea que sufrió tu padre?"

"No. Solo tengo curiosidad ".

"Yo personalmente obtuve una sonrisa de mi viejo derrotado. Él es un pinchazo tan agresivo a veces. Tuvieron que inclinarse ante Itachi frente a todos y disculparse. Fueron despojados de sus filas en nuestro clan. No hay más consejo de sangre total. No tienen poder y ya no tienen la capacidad para ayudar a hacer cumplir las leyes que crearon. Itachi les permitió quedarse pero todos ellos saben que serán desterrados si alguna vez intentan ir contra él de nuevo. Dijo que personalmente los pondría en una caja y los enviaría de vuelta a uno de los clanes establecidos en Europa ".

Sasuke intentó imaginar a su padre inclinándose y disculpándose. "Ojalá hubiera estado allí para verlo ".

"No tenía precio". Naruto se rió entre dientes. "Saqué mi teléfono celular y disparé un video. Recibí algunas miradas de desaprobación de parte de nuestra gente, pero no me importa. Quería atesorar ese momento para siempre, después de todas las veces que mi padre rasgara mi culo ".

Sasuke sintió una pizca de envidia. Él podría relacionarse. Su padre siempre lo desaprobaba. Nunca había habido un momento en que conociera el orgullo de Fugaku. La actitud superior y la arrogancia de su padre habían sido difíciles a veces.

"¿Alguna vez te resentiste de que tu padre te haya jurado cumplir cien años?"

"Sí", reconoció Sasuke. "Fue hecho en mi nacimiento. Crecí en el cavernas inferiores para comenzar mi entrenamiento joven, antes de ser enviado a proteger el limite al extremo norte a la edad de quince años ".

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Eso es el infierno. Se supone que nadie debia hacer más de un año. El consejo te hizo salir por diez años seguidos, ¿no? Es tan malditamente frío hace que volar sea imposible la mayor parte del año. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Mi padre decidió que construiría carácter para seguir ofreciendo extender mi asignación. Lo hizo catorce veces seguidas. Lord Itachi se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado allí y me reasignó aquí. Creo que le preocupaba mi cordura ".

"No mierda. Te habríamos traido antes si hubiéramos sabido, pero fue el consejo de sangre completa que asignó la mayoría de esos deberes. Tu padre te deja vivir en una zona árida durante todos esos años fue absolutamente cruel ".

"Sí."

"Eso tiene mucho sentido ahora, el único incidente que causaste. Eres un guardián, pero pasaste todo ese tiempo sin proteger nada ".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué incidente? Esta es mi primera ofensa real ".

"La mujer humana. Fue el primero para uno de nosotros, tomar una niña humano y dándole a una manada de Lycan. Su informe indicó que fue abusada y la situación fue sombrío pero fue una sorpresa. Los humanos matan a sus hijos a veces. Es triste pero es su problema. Lo que hiciste Era un gran riesgo si las autoridades humanas se involucraban. El consejo de sangre completa quería castigarte por posiblemente exponernos a nosotros al mundo exterior ".

"Sakura necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara". Sasuke estaba seguro de que su padre había sido el que lidera ese frente. Había recibido una conversación dura después de haber archivado ese informe. Fugaku había amenazado con azotarlo él mismo, pero su madre había intervenido. Había ordenado a Sasuke que volviera a su misión y se había enfrentado a su padre enfurecido. Se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que ella no estaba en peligro. Él solo había visto a su padre en público después de eso. Todavía no estaba seguro de si se han inclinado para recibir esa paliza o si él hubiera luchado contra él. Sin embargo, él se habría negado a lastimar a su madre obligándola a mirar a su compañero y a uno de sus hijos luchar hasta la muerte.

"Itachi estuvo de acuerdo. Nosotros miramos las noticias humanas. Salvar a una niña de la muerte es honorable. Pero ahora la has apareado. ¿Te parece extraño?"

"La evité después de dársela a la pareja que la crió. No fue hasta ella era mayor que yo pasé tiempo con ella. La vi pasar mucho tiempo sola y me hizo cuestionar mis acciones pasadas, preguntándome si era infeliz ".

"¿La manada no la quería?"

"Lo hicieron." Sasuke vaciló. "No había tenido en cuenta que los niños eventualmente crecen en adultos cuando la traje a este valle. Los ancianos y los padres estaban entrenando a los adolescentes a cazar y adaptarse a los cambios que cuerpos estaban pasando ".

"Ella no era una Lycan. Entiendo."

"La entrenaron para pelear pero la dejarían atrás cuando se fueran en el bosque. No podía seguirles el ritmo cuando iban a correr en grupo ". Un recuerdo salió a la superficie. "Sin embargo, Sakura lo intentó. Ella siempre ha sido valiente, con mucho espíritu Al principio algunos de los jóvenes se quedarían con ella, pero ella se movería sin ellos, no queria retenerlos. Desafortunadamente, ella no tenía ningún sentido de dirección. "Él realmente sonrió. "Ella se perdería sola. Fue entonces cuando hable por primera vez con ella de nuevo. Tenía dieciséis años y se dirigía directamente a la guarida de un oso. Yo le impedi irritar a una madre y sus cachoros ".

"Eso hubiera sido malo".

"Sí.. La llevé de vuelta al pueblo para asegurarme de que no se perdería de nuevo. Ella me pidió que fuera a pescar con ella. Me resistí pero ella me recordó que tenía que comer. Todavía me negué pero luego ella comenzó a pescar en un lugar que no podía dejar de ver desde mi guarida. Parecía consciente de eso, porque ella hacia las cosas más divertidas, tratando de atraerme para que baje ".

Naruto arqueó sus cejas. "¿Como que?"

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo. Él no podía dejar de hacerlo. "Hacia un baile cada vez que atrapa un pez. Ella traía comida con ella a veces, y lo levantaba para poder ver lo que tenía y saludarme para que me uniera a ella. Ella incluso escribió en un gran tablero que llevó a esa roca para decirme que era un palo en el barro. Me divirtió".

"Y te derrumbaste".

Su humor se desvaneció. "Ella me dibujó. Estabas atraído por ella. Está tan llena de vida. Empecé a pescar con ella. Nos traía comida a los dos, nosotros hablamos. Fue agradable. El tiempo pasó y ella maduró. Me di cuenta. Ella cambió... dieciocho ... y fue entonces cuando comenzó el contacto ".

"¿La tocaste?"

"Permití que me tocara. Ella era muy curiosa ".

"¿Así que esta no era tu primera vez teniendo sexo con ella?"

"Nunca fue así. No lo permitiría. Ella quería un compañero, yo no podía dale eso. Ella no era Lycan y consideraba que el sexo era algo que solo sucedió entre dos personas enamoradas. Le permití sentir mis alas. Ella quería verme en mi otra forma, así que le di fuego a ella. Ella me dijo que yo era hermoso."

Naruto gruñó. "No es algo que queremos escuchar".

"Fue un cumplido. El miedo nunca fue mi intención con ella, y me alegré ella aprobó mi apariencia ".

"¿Entonces ella se fue?"

"Intentó iniciar el sexo conmigo y me dijo lo que sentía en su corazón. Ella dijo que me convencería para que la tomara como mi compañera. Me alejé de ella y se mantuvo alejada ".

"¿Sientes que ella tiene el poder de romper tu voluntad?"

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sakura se había convertido en su única debilidad.

"Estás enamorado de ella." Naruto suspiró. "Que desastre. Pero va a estar bien. Como dije, hablaré con Itachi cuando lleguemos antes de que tengas que hacer una audiencia formal. Él te entenderá un poco. Especialmente después de que le recuerde por lo que has pasado por culpa de tu padre. Él tampoco puede soportar a Fugaku ".

"Gracias."

"Ahora voy a buscar a la chica y agarra una bolsa. No tenemos mucho tiempo ".

"Ella no está aquí."

"¿Donde esta ella?"

Sasuke vaciló. "No quería que fuera castigada y no quería que lo hiciera. Nos comprometimos".

"¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

"Ella es mi compañera, pero su voluntad es la suya".

"Deja de estancarte. Ella está corriendo, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que ustedes dos resolvieron?¿Despegaría mientras enfrentabas tu castigo?"

"Sí."

"Ella olerá como tú", gruñó Naruto. "Va a poner un objetivo sobre su espalda."

"Soy consciente y se lo indiqué a ella. Ella ha vivido en el mundo humano y se siente seguro de que ella puede sobrevivir ".

"Awww, joder", siseó Naruto. "Maldito tonto. Ella te tiene envuelto alrededor de su maldito dedo. También todavía estás experimentando el final de la devastación. No estás pensando claro. Apuesto a que las primeras dos cosas que te preocuparon fueron ella es asesinada por Itachi, y luego, ¿cómo un bastardo como uno de nuestros padres la convertiría en un barco de cría. Este es el momento más vulnerable para las mujeres recién apareadas No eres el único que podrá rastrearla. Ella va a través del cambio. Ella enviará feromonas por millas a cualquier persona con una nariz y olera como cuando su pareja no responde a su llamada silenciosa para fortalecer la enlace. Es por eso que generalmente enviamos nuevos compañeros a algún lugar remoto o los tenemos en sus casas. Es un tormento para los hombres solteros oler lo caliente que se ponen ".

"Ella es humana. Eso no sucederá ".

"Voy a patear el culo de tu padre yo mismo! Fugaku nunca tuvo la charla contigo? No importa si es humana, Lycan o una Gárgola. Va a suceder a ella. ¿Qué tan fuerte fue tu vínculo? "

"Débil". El padre de Sasuke le había dicho que solo había sucedido con las mujeres Lycans y Gárgolas que se aparearon con ellos. ¿Él mentiría?

"¡JODER!" Rugió Naruto. Tomó algunas respiraciones entrecortadas, mirando a Sasuke. "Se sentirá un poco cálida y comenzará a sudar. No la alarmará, pero su olor se mantendrá más fuerte hasta que se extienda por millas. Tiene la intención de atraerla hacia ella. Es la forma en que la naturaleza nos hace saber que necesitamos fortalecer más ese vínculo. Nosotros podemos ser un poco resistente a los sentimientos, por lo que enciende a cualquier cosa con una polla y una nariz para recogerlo. Los viejos maestros que alguna vez pasaron su tiempo con nuestro tipo van a identificarlo. Ellos la rastrearán. Lycans también lo hará. Ella va a oler como la la perra más caliente de la historia, y perderán sus malditas mentes. No querran matarla, pero lo harán. Vi que sucedió una vez cuando estaba en entrenamiento de exploración y se me asignó ir a una misión para observar. Una sangre completa Gargola se apareó con un licántropo y no se pudo molestar en formar más que un vínculo débil. Él estaba negociando una alianza con su manada. Ella comenzó a posponer la llamada. Los machos solteros comenzaron a atacarse unos a otros, peleando hasta la muerte llegar a ser el que la folle. Se lesionó, pero su compañero se fue volando con ella antes de ser violada, Seis murieron. De cualquier manera, una vez que comienza, tu chica también podría tiene un punto de luz de neón sobre su cabeza donde quiera que vaya, y dice 'cógeme' ".

"Mi padre me lo habría dicho".

"A menos que Fugaku quisiera asegurarse de que nunca te aparearas con un humano, ni ella muerta siendo ignorante, si lo hiciste. Ahora saca la cabeza del culo y recuerda lo que los vampiros podrían hacerle si es capturada. No la matarán. Pueden sanar lo que sea que le hagan, y ella no se transformará en uno de ellos porque ella es tu compañera. Pensarán que ella es el mejor juguete de tortura jamás visto. Llámala a su teléfono celular y dile que se dé vuelta ".

"Yo ... yo no tengo su número". Sasuke sintió miedo puro por Sakura. "Ella está en camino al aeropuerto. "Se giró, sus alas se rasgaron de su espalda. Dolia como el infierno por cambiar tan rápido pero tenía que llegar a ella.

Naruto lo agarró. "¡No! Probablemente ha tenido tiempo de salir del territorio. Es amplia la luz del día. No puedes arriesgarte a volar más allá de este valle o podrías ser visto. De ninguna manera terminas protagonizando un video clip en internet. Itachi tendría tu culo entonces. Súbete a mi Jeep una vez que dejes de sangrar para no arruinar mis asientos y llamaré a dos de nuestros vigilantes que dejé hace unas horas. Están fuera de esa manera. La alcanzarán si no lo hacemos."

La frustración casi ahogó a Sasuke. Él no había estado pensando claramente. Él no sabía que Sakura tendría el llamado. "Voy a matar a mi padre. Mi madre ya no está allí para ser herida por su muerte ".

"No te culpo. Aparta las malditas alas, Sasuke. Es una orden."

Cerró los ojos e intentó obligar a su cuerpo a que se sometiera.

"Olvídate de tu bolsa de viaje. Le dije a Itachi que todos los tutores deberían venir a casa por los estragos y traer a una mujer con ellos. Esto solo lo prueba. Se producen menos confiscaciones si se trata de un entorno más controlado. Vamonos. Tengo ropa de repuesto para ti ".

.


	16. C14 * Atrayendo problemas

.

Sakura jugueteó con el papel envuelto alrededor del sándwich y tomó un sorbo de la soda que había comprado. Miró hacia la pared en el pequeño aeropuerto. Su vuelo despegaba en cuarenta minutos. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía como si fueran diez.

Alguien tosió cerca de ella y ella agachó la cabeza. Sería irónico si ella contrajo un virus después de mentirle a su madre. El karma podría ser una perra. Ella tomó otro bocado del sándwich. No estaba mal, considerando que el vendedor trabajaba en un refrigerador. Mataría por una buena comida rápida o un buen café, pero solo se jactaban de aquellos en aeropuertos más grandes.

Debería haber conducido todo el camino hasta Anchorage.

Se mordió el labio, debatiendo su elección una vez más. Ella también se sintió emocional para conducir tan lejos y quería salir de Alaska lo antes posible. Esto es porque ella se había detenido en primer lugar.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Sasuke. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Está asustado en el fondo para enfrentar a su señor garlicano? Ella estaba aterrorizada por él. Él había dicho que tomaría su castigo. ¿Eso significa lo que creo que hacen? Algunos gilipollas lo azotarán.

Ella perdió el apetito. Ella se levantó y sintió un momento de mareo. Pasó rápido, cuando ella localizó un Basurero y tiro el resto de su comida. El aeropuerto realmente necesitaba aire acondicionado. Ella miró alrededor. Al menos otros ocho pasajeros estaban esperando a la multitud en un pequeño avión para ser llevado a un aeropuerto más grande para hacer sus conexiones con cualquier lugar donde estuvieran sus destinos.

Lamentó haber usado un suéter cuando retomó su asiento, y tiró del collar. Ni siquiera podía quitarlo ya que no se había puesto una camiseta en su se apresurada salida de la casa de sus padres. El sudor le hacía cosquillas a lo largo de la espalda desde el plástico asiento. Cambió su trasero a una posición más cómoda, bajando la mirada hacia las dos mochilas a sus pies. Ella no había mirado dentro desde que Sasuke se lo había dado. Temía perderla por completo y comenzar a sollozar. Los extraños no querrían ver eso.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en su próximo movimiento. el vuelo de conexión en Anchorage la llevaría a Seattle. Ella necesitaba ir a casa empacar sus cosas antes de despegar. Ella mantuvo algo de efectivo escondido en su cocina pero también necesitaría ir al banco, solo para limpiar su cuenta. Podría esperar aunque. La prioridad uno era llegar a casa, y luego irse antes de que alguien fuera enviado después de ella.

Los GarLycans solo podían volar por la noche para evitar ser detectados, pero tendrían que mantenerse bajo el radar, literalmente. Eso los retrasaría, ya que tenían que evitar viajar por aire sobre áreas pobladas. Ella pensó que no podrían llegar a ella en Seattle hasta la próxima noche en algún momento, probablemente cerca del amanecer.

Ella miró el reloj en la pared, calculando. Ella tendría mucho tiempo si su vuelo de conexión no se retrasa. Su auto había sido dejado en el aeropuerto. Ella conduciría a casa y podría despejarse en unas pocas horas, como máximo.

Las grandes ciudades fueron donde los Vampiros prosperaron. Las áreas rurales eran más para el gusto de Lycans. Tendría que encontrar un terreno seguro.

Más sudor la irritaba y se inclinó hacia abajo, levantando el dobladillo de su suéter y aspirando su estómago cuando avivó el material. Todavía es verano. ¿Por qué me puse un suéter? Oh si. Para ocultar la marca de mordidas a mis padres. Hace más calor que el infierno aquí.

El desierto. El pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza y ella lo reflexionó. Nadie en su manada querría vivir en una ciudad pequeña. Tierra caliente, llana, yerma, con temperaturas explosivas y poca o ninguna fuente de agua al aire libre, los por retrasaría. A la mayoría de los humanos ni siquiera les gustaban ese tipo de condiciones, lo que significaba que no muchos vivirían allí. Sería una elección estúpida para un Vampiro si quisiera comer.

Bueno. Death Valley, aquí vengo. Ella estaba bastante segura de que estaba en algún lugar de California. Tendría que buscarlo, pero no habia un lugar para su automovil.

Sasuke llenó sus pensamientos otra vez y ella luchó contra el impulso de llorar. Debería haber decidido correr con ella. Ella entendió por qué no lo hizo. Él siempre había sido recto. Él tenía un fuerte sentido del honor. Era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de él, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera un poco de dolor por haber escogido hacer lo correcto por estar con ella. Diez años probablemente parecían una gota en el cubo por su vida útil.

La perspectiva de pasar el resto de su vida ahora extendida con un hombre no la asustó.

Sus amigos humanos recelaban incluso de vivir con hombres. Aunque ella había sido criada con Lycans. El apareamiento fue para siempre. Siempre había envidiado a cualquiera que hubiera encontrado a la persona que amaba y con la que deseaba estar. Ahora parecía injusto que pasara su fase de luna de miel huyendo, mientras que Sasuke tenía que pasarlo en prisión.

La mujer frente a ella usó su libro para abanicarse.

Sakura se sentó un poco más recto. Ella había terminado. Ella tenía que encajar y no llamar la atención sobre sí misma, pero la forma en que estaba inquieta lo haría. Ella se inclinó y levantó sus mochilas. Había un baño al otro lado del pequeño aeropuerto. Solo llevaría unos minutos cambiarse a una camiseta.

Estaba vacío cuando ella entró, se lavó la cara y luego se quitó el suéter. Lo metió con la otra ropa y sacó un fino top de algodón. Su hombro se mostraba un poco pero no importaría. Ningún humano iba a pensar que ella podría haber sido mordida. Simplemente asumirían que fue un corte o arañazo que ella había vendado. Ella usó el baño y luego salió.

El tipo con el pelo corto cerca del mostrador se giró en el momento en que ella salió y se centró en ella. Ella lo miró y vio que él le devolvía la mirada. Sus fosas nasales se encendieron.

Mierda. Él no era un vampiro. Todavía estaba brillante afuera. Tenía una constitución robusta, luciendo una camiseta de pesca y pantalones vaqueros. Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo mientras volvía a su asiento, guardando sus paquetes en el piso. Era fácil preocuparse por sus maletas, evitando deliberadamente volver a mirarle la cara. Él usaba zapatos sin cordones. Lycan. Ella estaba segura de eso. Él no era de su manada.

Él tampoco era de ninguno de los cercanos. Ella no lo reconoció. Eso fue un extra. En el peor de los casos, él tuvo un olorcillo de sus padres saliendo de su mochila y que ella tuvo sexo con Sasuke. Él no se atrevería acercarse a ella alrededor de otras personas para apaciguar su curiosidad si él nunca hubiera estado alrededor de un GarLycan. Se ajustó el cabello sobre el hombro para ocultar el vendaje.

"¿Señor?" Gritó la mujer detrás del mostrador.

Sakura levantó la vista y vio al Lycán venir directo hacia ella. Ella tragó duro y se sentó, enmascarando sus rasgos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Él no se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo frente a ella.

"Ven conmigo."

"¿Disculpe?" Ella estudió su rostro. No fue bueno cuando notó que él parecía tener más cabello que antes. Ladeó la cabeza y olisqueó de nuevo. La punta de una oreja se veía un poco más puntiaguda de lo que debería. Él estaba comenzando a cambiar, incluso si solo fue un poquito.

"Ahora", siseó.

El pánico se elevó rápidamente cuando miró la mano que él le tendía. Sus uñas eran más gruesas y las puntas puntiagudas. El bastardo loco parecía listo para cambiarse frente a una habitación llena de humanos si no conseguía controlarse. Él expondría a los Lycans.

Ella ignoró su mano y se inclinó hacia adelante, arrebatando sus bolsas. "Está bien. Podemos hablar afuera. No tienes que hacer una escena. "Ella hizo hincapié en las palabras, esperando que eso lo guiara.

Miró su mano, la sorpresa se extendió por sus rasgos. Luego giró, corriendo a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió. Despejaron el edificio y ella lo siguió hasta un lado, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de cualquiera del aeródromo. Se apoyó contra la pared y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"Toma respiraciones profundas", alentó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Él la miró entre sus dedos. "¿Ya sabes?"

"¿Que estabas a punto de poner pieles allí? Sí. Pertenezco a la manada de Henita. Mi alfa es Jiraiya ".

"No eres uno de mi tipo". Soltó sus manos. "¿Que eres?"

Ella cerró sus rodillas, recordando que todavía olía a sexo, y a Sasuke. "No es asunto tuyo, pero estoy protegida en mi manada. Voy a volver adentro ahora, y tienes que recuperarte antes de que lo hagas ".

Él la olfateó y gimió. "¡Hueles muy bien!"

Ella retrocedió. "Gracias."

"Ven aquí." Él la alcanzó con ambas manos y gruñó.

Ella vio brillo de lujuria en sus ojos y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo. Ella conocía bien los signos. "Oh diablos, no. ¿Estás en celo? Eres un loco hijo de puta. Ve al bosque y llama a alguien de tu manada para que vaya a buscarte. No puedes estar cerca de los humanos en esa condición. ¿Eres suicida?"

Él se lanzó hacia adelante y la agarró. Ella fue girada y su espalda golpeó la pared con fuerza.

Sus paquetes se deslizaron por su brazo y luego él estaba contra ella, inmovilizándola. Enterró su nariz contra su garganta y gimió. Él empujó la parte delantera de sus jeans contra su vientre, frotando con fuerza, casi embistiéndola.

Sakura usó su mano libre para empujar contra su pecho pero no se movió. Tenía cien libras sobre ella, pero no era mucho más alto. Ella sacudió su otro brazo, dejando caer sus paquetes. Le dio la capacidad de agarrar bien el cinturón que llevaba puesto. Ella giró la cabeza un poco, mirando a su alrededor. Nadie estaba a la vista, afortunadamente.

"Voy a follarte duro, hueles delicioso", gruñó.

Sakura apoyó un pie contra la pared y movió sus caderas hacia él con toda su fuerza, empujándolo lo suficiente como para hacerlo tropezar.

Ella golpeó rápido cuando consiguió un pequeño espacio entre ellos, golpeando su puño en su ingle. Fue un golpe directo y ella giró su cuerpo, pateándolo en su rodilla. Él se desplomó en el suelo y ella fue por su cabello, agarrando un puñado de y dando un paso a su alrededor.

"Contrólate ", exigió. "No me hagas lastimarte. Estas en Calor y has perdido la cabeza. ¿Cuál era el plan? Fóllame aquí mismo contra la pared para que podamos saludar a cualquiera que haya pasado? ¡Toma el control!"

Gruñó e intentó girar la cabeza. Le rompería la muñeca con la boca, pero ella se apartó rápidamente. Él lucía colmillos llenos y vello facial ahora. Su nariz se había inclinado un poco hacia un mini hocico. Le molestaba que hubiera intentado darle un mordisco.

Le dio un puñetazo por todo lo que valía, golpeándole la mandíbula con el puño. "Control", espetó ella.

Él colapsó sobre su culo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Con Ojos de lobo la miró. "¡Mía!"

Ella frenéticamente miró a su alrededor cuando se puso de pie. Ninguna gente había aparecido sin embargo, era solo cuestión de tiempo. El aeropuerto era pequeño pero había un constante tráfico ligero. Ella lo esquivó cuando trató de agarrarla por la cintura y lanzó su codo, atrapándolo en las costillas. Él gruñó y tropezó con ella. Ella se retorció, enviando una patada circular que lo clavó en el culo.

Su cara araba en el suelo.

El maldito Lycan había perdido la cabeza. Ella corrió a sus mochilas, tomó las correas en su mano, y corrió a la parte de atrás del edificio. Un gran hangar de avión llamó su atención. Ella huyó hacia allí para buscar refugio. Una puerta había quedado abierta pero no vio a nadie adentro. Oyó que el Lycán que venía detrás de ella. Gruñó como si tuviera rabia o algo así. Ella corrió adentro con él siguiéndola.

Ella arrojó los paquetes fuera del camino y se volvió. Él la vio y gruñó más fuerte. El pelo le cubría los brazos ahora, tan enmarañado que ni siquiera podía ver la piel. El idiota probablemente también tenía una cola aplastada dentro de sus jeans en ese momento. Agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y la abrió. El cabello lo cubría desde los hombros hasta la cintura.

"¡Mía!"

Él no solo quería follarla. Él planeó reclamarla. No estaba segura de en qué manada había sido criado, pero no era como la de ella. Los hombres cortejaron a sus mujeres primero, obtuvieron permiso, pero nunca forzaron un apareamiento. Era obvio que no planeaba preguntar. Arrojó la camisa destruida a un lado y se quitó los zapatos.

"No. ¿Me escuchas? ¡No! Ya tengo un compañero ". Gruñó y se acercó más, abriendo los brazos. "¿Me has oído? Ya estoy tomada ".

Se lanzó, con garras. Ella se agachó, pero él logró atrapar algunos de sus cabellos con sus agudas puntas. No fue agradable, haberlos arrancado. Lanzó otra patada, clavándole en la parte posterior de los muslos esa vez. Bajó pero simplemente se giró sobre sus manos y rodillas. Él se agachó allí.

Ella estaba en un montón de problemas. Él no la estaba escuchando. Ella retrocedió y casi tropezó con una caja de herramientas que algún piloto o mecánico había omitido. Rápidamente agarró una llave del mango largo.

"No me hagas dañarte", advirtió.

"Ven aquí." Señaló con la punta de una garra en el piso directamente en frente de él.

"No va a suceder así. No voy a bajar mis jeans y asumir la posición. No soy del tipo sumiso. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Ya estoy tomado ".

"¡Por mí!" Él se levantó, zambulléndose en ella.

Ella se mantuvo quieta, su corazón martilleando hasta que estuvo casi encima de ella. En el último segundo, arrojó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, rodando por el suelo implacable y poniéndose de pie.

El Lycan aterrizó en la caja de herramientas y se estrelló contra la pared. Fue ruidoso y ella oró para que nadie viniera a investigar.

Ella no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Ella fue hacia él y lo clavó con la llave de metal en la parte posterior de la cabeza, con la esperanza de que lo noqueara. Estaba levantando cuando golpeó. Lo dejó inconsciente. La caja de herramientas estaba de su lado y algunos de los contenidos se habían derramado. Ella vio un rollo de cinta adhesiva y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

Lo enganchó en la cabeza por segunda vez cuando comenzó a empujar hacia arriba. Los licántropos tenían cráneos gruesos. Ella no quería lastimarlo seriamente, pero estaba segura. No iba a dejar que él le quitara la ropa y la follara tampoco. Él se quedó quieto. Bajo ella. Ella se inclinó, tratando de alcanzar la cinta. Estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella Se mordió el labio y se estiró más, sus dedos acercándose más.

Alguien dio un paso a su lado.

Sakura miró las grandes botas negras y se congeló. Como estaba ella se supone que debe explicar a un ser humano lo que estaba sucediendo sin que ellos llamaran al estado ¿Policia? Ella no tenía idea.

Su barbilla se levantó para mirar fijamente los pantalones de cuero, y el hombre que llevaban puesto ellos.

"Mierda."

Él no era humano. Llevaba gafas oscuras sobre los ojos y su enorme tamaño gritaba enforcer.

Tenía los hombros anchos, los brazos que un culturista se ponía verde de envidia y parecía mortal. La media espada atada a su muslo era otra pista. Ningún humano tendría las pelotas para caminar con un arma como esa en áreas civiles o sería arrestado. Probablemente lo había enviado su manada para localizar al hombre con el que acababa de golpear. Las mandas tendían a fruncir el ceño en eso.

"Puedo explicarlo", salió, tratando de mantener la calma. "Tu chico aquí está en celo" Mire su espalda. "No quería lastimarlo, pero él no me dejó mucha de una elección ".

Se movió muy despacio mientras se bajaba del cuerpo inerte debajo de ella. Ella dejó caer la llave. Ella abrió sus manos y las levantó para demostrar que ya no tenía un arma.

Él no dijo nada. Ella no podía ver sus ojos, pero sintió su mirada. Le dio escalofríos, y no del tipo bueno. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poner espacio entre ellos y su compañero de manada derribado.

"No estaba tratando de matarlo. Es por eso que iba por la cinta. yo solo planeaba atarlo y arrastrarlo a algún lugar donde no lo encontraría nadie que estuviera trabajando en el aeropuerto. Tengo un teléfono celular en mi bolso. Lo habría llamado. Yo no quería que un ser humano lo encontrara ".

El temible extraño inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"De verdad. Estoy realmente contenta de que aparecieras en su lugar. Es por eso que estan aquí. Perdió su control dentro del aeropuerto. No se puede razonar con eso ".

El silencio fue horrible.

Entonces algo crujió cerca de la puerta, y ella volvió la cabeza para ver otro ejecutor que guarda la entrada. Él era tan grande como el primero. Ellos casi estaban vestidos como gemelos, excepto que el segundo no llevaba media espada. Incluso tenían características similares, tanto el cabello negro como el pelo, corto.

"Él no es uno de los nuestros".

Miró hacia atrás al primero, que finalmente había hablado. "Oh. Bueno, ¿puedes llevarlo a su manada si eres local hasta que esté listo para caminar de nuevo? "

"No estamos en una manada ".

.


	17. C15 * En mis brazos

.

Sakura lo miró de pies a cabeza. Él no era humano. Ella no podía estar tan equivocada, y su voz tampoco sonaba normal. Solo los no humanos hablaban de esa manera profunda y brusca. Todavía hacía sol afuera. Él también tenía piel bronceada. Eso dejó fuera Vampiro, a menos que ...

Su corazón se aceleró cuando la otra alternativa vino a ella.

"Nunca conocí a VampLycan. Yo pertenezco a una manada. Crecí con Lycans. Estamos bien. ¿Puedes llevarlo a un lugar seguro al menos? Nadie puede verlo. Nosotros, ambos lo saben ".

"No eres parte de una manda".

"Fui adoptada. Estoy en una manada Sé que me estás leyendo como humano. Culpable. Pero Todavía estoy alli. No necesitas borrar mis recuerdos. Tengo un avión por abordar. ¿Puedo irme ya?"

"No te vas a subir a ese avión".

El terror se le metió en el estómago. VampLycans eran guardianes de la ley. Quizás ellos pensaban que había cometido un crimen. "Estaba sentado adentro y vino directo a mi. Estaba a punto de cambiar, así que saqué el culo afuera para asegurarme de que no sucediera en frente a todos esos pasajeros. Traté de hablar , pero él no escuchó. No tuve más remedio que noquearlo. ¡Lo juro!"

"Nosotros lo vimos."

Tardó un segundo en recuperarse. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Eso la enojó. "¿No pensaste en ayudarme? Él no se estaba haciendo el tonto ".

"Tenía curiosidad de cómo te manejarías tú misma".

A ella realmente no le gustaba el tipo. "¿Y si no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podrías haberle permitido lastimarme?

"No."

No la enloquecían al menos. "Caramba, gracias. Eso es un alivio ". Ella bajó sus brazos y recuperó sus mochilas. "Me voy de aquí."

Ella se apartó de él y caminó hacia la puerta. El segundo ejecutor se interpuso en su camino y negó con la cabeza.

Ella paró. "Por favor, muévase".

"No." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y extendió las piernas, dejando en claro que no se estaba acercando

Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer. No había forma de que ella pudiera luchar para salir. Ella giró, el primer ejecutor Se acercó al Lycan derribado y le puso esposas. Levantó al hombre y lo tiró sobre su hombro tan fácilmente como si fuera un saco de ropa.

"Dijiste que viste lo que pasó. No comencé esto. Hice lo más inteligente alejándolo de los humanos. No rompí ninguna ley. También le expliqué por qué soy un humano que sabe acerca de esto. No tienes motivo para detenerme. No quiero presentar cargos. Es obvio que el tipo está en celo y perdió la cabeza. Sucede. Fue estúpido para él dejar su territorio en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que el dolor de cabeza que tendrá cuando se despierte será un castigo suficiente. No se hizo daño ".

Lo que ella no dijo fue que no querría quedarse, incluso si él quería lastimarla. Era hora de irse, y no quería perder su vuelo.

"Vendrás con nosotros." Acercó al Lycan y sacudió la cabeza. hacia el otro ejecutor. "Vé con él. Tenemos un SUV a la vuelta de la esquina ".

Ella no se movió. "De acuerdo con las regulaciones de la manda, no tienes derecho a arrestarme. No me hagas llamar mi alfa Voy a.."

"No eres parte de una manda y no tienes un alfa".

Ella realmente estaba comenzando a odiar a este tipo. Probablemente pensó solo porque ella nació humana, la hizo lo suficientemente inferior como para no tener el derecho de estar en una manada. "Escucha. Estoy en una manda y mi alfa te dirá eso. Voy a obtener mi celular llama por teléfono y puedes hablar con él. No todo el mundo es de pellejo espeso, prejuicioso imbécil".

"Me gusta", murmuró el segundo hombre "Puedes ser un gilipollas, Chaz ".

Ella giró su cabeza, deseando poder ver sus ojos. Las gafas de sol que Aunque estaban demasiado oscuros. "Gracias."

"No está a cargo", dijo Chaz. "soy yo."

Ella le devolvio la mirada.

"No digo que no estés en una manada porque eres humano". Se acercó un paso. "Tampoco somos VampLycans. Somos GarLycans. Sasuke te hizo su pareja, y eso te hace uno de los nuestros. Ahora gira tu culo y sigue a mi hermano Fray para el SUV. Estás en una mierda tan profunda como es, Sakura ".

"Estoy tan jodida", murmuró.

Fray gruñó. "No mencionaría nada con la palabra 'joder' en este momento. Chaz y yo no estamos emparejados. ¿No crees que era extraño que este Lycan viniera tras ti y fuera casi salvaje? Hueles como una perra en celo, amplificado por alrededor de diez. Fritaste el cerebro del pobre bastardo. Sé feliz de que podamos controlar nuestros impulsos más que los licántropos. Pero mi polla es dura, y apuesto a que Chaz también. Es por eso que acabamos de verte luchar en lugar de agarrarte para quitarte del camino. No quiere que ninguno de nosotros se acerque demasiado a ti en este momento. ¿Entiendes?"

Sus palabras la dejaron sin palabras.

"Es una cosa nueva de GarLycan", agregó Chaz. "Sasuke no sabía. Sólo camina, y tratar de no chocar contra ninguno de nosotros. Te llevaremos a tu pareja. Es de esperar que nos encuentre pronto. No sé cuánto tiempo puedo tomar estando alrededor tuyo."

"No lo haces con humanas", dijo Fray.

"Podría hacerlo si encuentro uno como ella. Tienes que admitir, incluso aguantando la respiración, sus habilidades de lucha la hacían entrar en calor ".

"Tan jodidamente caliente." El llamado Fray sonrió. "Es una pena que estés ya emparejada, Sakura. Te arrojaría sobre mi hombro de lo contrario y ambos encontrariamos el cielo juntos ".

"Vamos", suspiró Chaz. "Deja de flirtear, Fray. Muévete, Sakura. No corras ".

Sakura tuvo que admitir que estuvo tentada de huir, pero dijeron la llevaban a Sasuke. Claramente su gente ya sabía de lo que ellos habían hecho.

Ella asintió. "Iré contigo."

Había un SUV negro estacionado al otro lado de la pequeña terminal. Chaz abrió la parte de atrás y arrojó al Lycan adentro. Ella notó que los dos hombres se quedaban en al menos a cuatro pies de ella. Señaló hacia el frente.

"Toma el asiento del pasajero. Fray puede conducir. Voy a sentarme en la parte de atrás en caso de que este tipo se despierta e intenta atacarte nuevamente. Lo dejaremos a unos pocos kilómetros en el bosque y le quitaré las esposas. Él podrá caminar hacia atrás cuando esté apto para eso ".

Ella colocó sus mochilas en el suelo a sus pies y se puso el cinturón. Ella notó que Fray no se molestó cuando subió al asiento del conductor. Puso en marcha el motor, puso en marcha el aire acondicionado y pulsó los botones para que todas las ventanillas bajaran.

"va a hacer frío aquí pero te evitará sudar mucho. Lo siento."

Fray parecía más agradable que su hermano, por lo que ella lo interrogó. "¿Esta bien Sasuke?"

"Mejor preocúpate por tu propio trasero".

Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Todo fue mi culpa. Quiero oficialmente Establece eso, afirma eso. Sasuke no debería ser castigado. Lo empujé para que se acoplara conmigo ".

Giró su cabeza mientras se alejaba del costado del edificio. "¿estas Segura que quieres decir eso?"

"Sí."

"Tu forzaste a Sasuke a hacerlo, ¿eh?"

"Yo si."

Él miró el camino. "La última vez que vi a Sasuke, él era un poco más grande que tú".

"Fui criado como un Lycan. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco".

Él sonrió. "¿Él trató de encadenarte, y tú luchaste contra él hasta que él estalló? " Ella selló sus labios.

"Maldita sea. Estaba bromeando. "La voz de Fray se hizo más profunda. "¿Te obligó?"

"¡No!"

Volvió la cabeza y pareció estudiarla antes de tener que mirar el camino de nuevo. "¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para su estrago?"

"Sí."

"¿Cambiaste de opinión en el último minuto o cuando te diste cuenta de que tenía que encadenarte? ¿Entonces peleaste?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. "Eso no fue lo que sucedió es complicado, pero es mi culpa ".

"Llamaré a Naruto y le diré que la tenemos." Chaz suspiró ruidosamente desde el espalda. "¿Puedes llamar a Sasuke?" Se giró en el asiento para mirar a Chaz.

"Está con Naruto. Él lo sabrá".

"¿Puedo hablar con él?"

"No."

"Pero-"

"No", repitió Chaz. "Ya es suficientemente malo que nos detuvieran para ir a buscar a una compañera rebelde antes de que ella misma fuera asesinada ... o a alguien más. Solo siéntate y cállate ".

"Realmente eres un imbécil", murmuró.

"Lo es", estuvo de acuerdo Fray. "Ten piedad de mi. He tenido que lidiar con él desde la concepción ". Él miró hacia atrás. "Debería haberte dado un puñetazo en el vientre para hacer mi salida primero. Entonces hubieras nacido en segundo lugar ".

"Cállate," Chaz resopló.

Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó en el asiento mientras pudo. Ella vería Sasuke pronto y serían llevados a su Lord Itachi. Parecía que las cosas iban a empeorar mucho.

Sasuke no pudo relajarse. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo un Lycan había atacado a Sakura, y ahora dos GarLycans estaban encerrados dentro de un vehículo con ella mientras ella estaba atendiendo el llamado.

¿Qué pasa si no pueden resistir y comienzan a pelear por ella? Y si...

Naruto se aclaró la garganta. "No van a hacerle nada a ella. Son hermanos gemelos y están muy cerca el uno del otro. Uno no va a eliminar al otro. Ella está a salvo ".

No ayudó. "¿Cuanto tiempo más?"

"Pronto. No me molestes. Ya lo has preguntado cuatro veces"

Sasuke se limpió las palmas de las manos en los muslos cubiertos de jeans. No debería haber escuchado a Sakura y sus planes. Ella podría ser irracional. Él lo sabía. Ella tenía un espíritu libre y lo tomó en su proceso de pensamiento.

"No te cierres tampoco".

"Solo estoy pensando", admitió Sasuke

"Maldita sea, espero no encontrar a mi compañera por un siglo más. Convierte a los hombres inteligentes en lunáticos ".

"Realmente no sabía que ella sufriría la llamada".

"Recuérdame que te consiga una copia de ese video que hice de nuestros papás consiguiendo sus culos afuera, cuando tengas a tu pareja de forma segura en tu lado, y antes de ver a tu padre. De lo contrario, podrías matarlo realmente ".

"Odia a los humanos".

"Tú rescataste a uno. ¿Era consciente de que sentías algo por ella?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Le dije todo a mi madre. Ella estaba preocupada de que yo me estuviera volviendome antisocial después de mis asignaciones. Admití que pasé tiempo con Sakura. Sin embargo, antes de decir que ella quería ser mi compañera ".

"¿Qué dijo tu madre sobre una humana que quiere pasar su vida contigo?"

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntar. Mi madre murió una semana después de que Sakura pensara convertirse en mi compañera. Fue una conversación que planeé tener con mi madre cara a cara en vez de hacerlo por teléfono ".

"Tu padre probablemente se preocupó de que considerases un ser humano como compañero después de que salvaste uno. Implicaba que no los odiaba o creía que estaban bajo su aviso. Ya sabes cómo son los sangre total sobre eso. No hubiera querido que formaras un archivo adjunto de algún tipo para la chica. Y ella era parte de la manada que proteges; incluso yo podría adivinar que ella podría ser la voluntaria para ayudarlo durante su tiempo de necesidad. No lo llaman el estrago por nada. Mira lo que hicieron los hijos de puta sangre en el pasado ".

Naruto vaciló. "Nuestros antepasados fueron malvados. Siempre hemos tenido el problema de dar a luz más niños que niñas. El deseo de procrear vendría sobre ellos y buscarían a una mujer. Preferían los gárgolas, pero sabes que su tasa de natalidad es baja. Entonces, secuestrarían humanos y los llevarían a sus guaridas. Nadie se ofreció voluntario para eso. Fue bastante violento. Esas mujeres serían encadenadas y tomadas contra su voluntad. Eres joven, entonces no sabes cómo solían ser los humanos. Se volverían locos después de estar expuestos a uno de nosotros. Imagínate que te obligan a beber algo que realmente te hace querer tener sexo con tu secuestrador que parecía un demonio. Sus vidas fueron destruidas independientemente del resultado ".

"¿el resultado?"

"Las que quedaron embarazadas fueron encadenadas y encerradas en la guarida de la Gárgola hasta que nacieron para él. No podía arriesgarse a que se tirara de la cornisa antes de que ella liberara al niño. Ocurrió a veces. Los que fueron liberados después generalmente fueron asesinados cuando le contaron a su gente lo que les sucedió. Sus familias y vecinos creían que estaban expuestos al mal, y era más seguro matar a las mujeres para evitar que el diablo volviera. Fue nombrado el estrago porque cualquier mujer fue destruida si la elegían para ser un barco de cría. Ser forzado a dar a luz a un niño por lo que ellos pensaban que era el diablo, o ser asesinado por sus propias familias y amigos después de haber sido liberado ".

"Me alegra que solicitemos voluntarios ahora. Nunca podría hacerle eso a una mujer ".

"No mierda. He pasado por los estragos, y es un infierno, pero me gustaría encadenarme yo mismo a una pared antes de forzar a una mujer a mi cama. Yo nunca podría perdóname a mí mismo ".

"Yo tampoco", coincidió Sasuke. "Solo lo he experimentado dos veces pero me encadenaría también si las mujeres no hubieran estado dispuestas ".

"¿Cómo fue tu primera?"

Él dudó. "Frío."

"¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso?"

"Mi padre lo arregló. Fue con Matsuri. Él tenía un entendimiento con su hermano. Querían que creáramos. Había planeado desencadenarla y decirle que huyera. No quería tener un hijo pequeño del que mi padre tomaría posesión. Matsuri y yo hablamos una vez que nos reunieron en cuartos de invitados, y ella tampoco estaba contenta con el arreglo. Desafortunadamente, nos habían encerrado y estábamos atrapados juntos ".

Naruto le lanzó una mirada horrorizada pero no dijo nada.

"Ambos sentimos resentimiento al recibir órdenes de estar juntos por los miembros de nuestra familia. El sexo fue placentero, pero no se parecía en nada a Sakura. No hay comparación ".

"Porque tienes sentimientos por Sakura".

"Es más que eso. Ella es muy apasionada".

"¿No lo fue Matsuri?"

"No. Ella se negó a tomar mis hormonas por temor a ser incapaz de prevenir ovulación en su cuerpo. Ninguno de nosotros la quería embarazada. Temí sobre todo lastimárla, ya que ella no estaba tan excitada como yo ".

"Eso suena frío. Hemos llegado al punto de encuentro; están esperando ".

Sasuke se enderezó, mirando al SUV estacionado a un lado de la carretera. El Jeep apenas se había detenido cuando empujó la puerta y corrió adelante. El aroma de Sakura casi lo hace arrodillarse. Ella abrió la puerta del pasajero y él la agarró por el centro, levantándola directamente de los pies.

Él estudió su rostro, garganta y brazos con una rápida mirada. "¿Te lastimaste?"

Ella se apoderó de sus hombros. "Estoy bien."

"Escuché que fuiste atacada por un Lycan".

"Estoy bien."

Él la acercó más, abrazándola. Su polla se había vuelto dura como una roca. Su Sakura olía a puro sexo. Le hizo querer rasgar su ropa y llevarla justo contra el vehículo negro. Solo pudo resistir porque tres GarLycans estaba muy cerca de su compañera. Sus instintos protectores estaban manteniendo su lujuria bajo control.

Apenas.

Las dos puertas en el otro lado del SUV se abrieron y los gemelos salieron.

Sasuke respaldado a Sakura en sus brazos. Su cuerpo fluctuó un poco cuando su piel se tensó, tratando de descascararse para hacerlo más difícil de matar. Ambos hombres los leía como un peligro para su pareja, a pesar del hecho de que la habían traído a él. Era difícil razonar con su mente con Sakura en sus brazos.

"Sasuke". Naruto usó un tono suave. "No lo hagas. Ella no está en peligro. Estamos esperado por Lord Itachi. Nadie va a tocarla. Controla tu cuerpo ahora. Cualquiera podría pasar y verte. Es una orden."

Cerró los ojos y redujo la velocidad de su respiración. Sakura estaba con él y a salvo.

Él consiguió una correa en su lujuria e instintos. No fue fácil, pero había tenido sesenta años para aprender disciplina. Su piel dejó de hormiguear y él bajó a Sakura a sus pies. Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Naruto. "Estoy bien ahora."

El otro hombre suspiró. "Bueno. Déjalo de esa forma. Tú y tu compañera cabalgan conmigo ". Echó un vistazo a Fray y Chaz. "Ustedes dos siguen. Estamos yendo a casa. Las conversaciones con las manadas han sido reprogramadas ".

"Fantástico", murmuró Chaz. "Los odio de todos modos".

Fray se rió entre dientes. "Solo porque las mujeres nos evitan a nosotros dos y coquetean con el. Los asustamos con nuestros ojos ".

"No quiero una compañera ", gruñó Chaz.

"Claro que no". Su gemelo resopló.

.


	18. C16 * Respetar las costumbres

.

Sakura no estaba segura de qué esperar del lugar al que Sasuke llamaba su hogar cuando no vivía en su cueva, en lo alto de su aldea. Nunca había visto a otro GarLycan hasta el hangar del aeropuerto, y luego al tercero que había llegado con Sasuke para encontrarse con ella al lado de la carretera.

Hasta ahora, su impresión de su gente no era un buen augurio para su futuro.

Los tres hombres fueron un poco intimidantes. No mostraron ninguna emoción cuando salieron de sus vehículos en un lugar alejado de un camino de tierra. Ella estaba en el territorio oficial GarLycan. Habían pasado por una puerta de seguridad electrónica que se había cerrado en la carretera un kilómetro antes de estacionarse.

Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke, sin darle un vistazo. "La llevaré. Ella debe estar presentable antes de reunirse con Lord Itachi. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa ".

Sasuke se colocó frente a ella, colocando su cuerpo entre Sakura y el ejecutor. "La llevaré en volanda a mi guarida y me ocuparé de ello".

"No." Naruto suavizó su voz. "Ella será llevada a Mikoto. Sabes las reglas. Ella estará a salvo. Te doy mi palabra. No tendrías nada apropiado para que se ponga. Ya estás en una mierda profunda. ¿Quieres empeorar las cosas? No peles conmigo, Sasuke. Lo último que necesitas es aparecer en el tribunal usando cadenas ".

Sakura podía sentir la tensión y ella extendió la mano, colocando su mano en la amplia espalda de Sasuke. "Está bien."

Él giró su cabeza, mirándola. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros. Ella estaba empezando a adivinar que lo hicieron cuando estaba enojado o sus emociones estaban en serios problemas.

"Está bien", repitió. Le horrorizaba pensar en él siendo encadenado.

Ella incluso logró forzar una sonrisa para ocultar su inquietud. "Estaré bien." Él no dijo nada, solo la miró. "No te metas en más problemas por mí", susurró. "¿Por favor?"

Eso pareció influir en él. "Haz todo lo que te digan". Él se giró y extendió la mano, agarrando un grueso mechón de su cabello con los dedos. "Refuerza tu actitud hacia mí. Lo encuentro divertido pero no lo harán. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Fue una advertencia clara. "Voy a estar en mi mejor comportamiento".

"Trata a todos como si estuvieras en presencia de un anciano visitante".

En otras palabras, su gente era formal y tomaría cualquier labio como un signo de gran falta de respeto "Entiendo."

"Es importante, Sakura. Sería malo de lo contrario ".

Ella quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Su miedo se hizo un poco más alto, pero ella trató de esconderlo de él. Ella no tenía idea de cuáles eran las leyes de su pueblo con respecto a la etiqueta o cuán duras serían sus reprimendas, pero su sombrío tono implicó mucho. Sería realmente severo. Ella asintió.

"No te gustará la ropa, pero no te niegues". Hizo una pausa. "Intenta no hablar en absoluto a menos que te hagan una pregunta directa ".

Ella realmente quería que él le explicara más, pero Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

"Los exploradores habrían notificado a Lord Itachi que hemos llegado. Hacerlo esperar lo irritará. Tenemos que irnos."

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y asintió. "¿En Cuánto tiempo me esperan en la corte?"

"Dale una hora. Primero quiero hablar con él." Naruto se quitó la camisa y la arrojó dentro de su Jeep. Lentamente se acercó. "Voy a llevarla. ".

Sasuke creció totalmente inmóvil. "Hazlo."

El gran GarLycan se colocó detrás de Sakura. Uno de sus brazos enlazó sus caderas, el otro la rodeó justo por encima de sus pechos. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella no protestó. Él bajó la cabeza un poco. "Solo quédate quieta. No te dejaré caer ".

Esa es toda la advertencia que dio. La levantó de sus pies, dobló sus rodillas poco, y luego saltó. Sus alas golpearon con fuerza, llevándolos al cielo.

Ella agarró sus brazos solo por algo a lo que aferrarse. Sasuke nunca volo con ella de esa manera. Él la acunó en sus brazos, pero este GarLycan simplemente la mantuvo encerrada frente a él. Era más aterrador, sabiendo que podía caer en picado a su muerte si ella se deslizaba de su agarre mientras se elevaban, más lejos.

Giró bruscamente hacia la derecha, y ella jadeó y levantó las rodillas. "No te caerás".

Volaron entre un par de montañas. Había bosques en el ojo podría ver, sin signos de casas o caminos a continuación. Ella giró la cabeza, mirando detrás de ellos. Tres figuras estaban allí, una de ellas Sasuke. La hizo sentir un poco mejor, sabiendo que se mantuvo cerca. Él la atraparía si Naruto la dejaba caer.

Ella había visto lo rápido que podía moverse cuando se zambulló mientras volaba.

"Tu pareja está al límite. No grites ", advirtió Naruto. "Me atacaría en vuelo. Eso significaría que podrías escaparte de mi agarre. ¿Estoy claro?"

"Sí". No le estaba gustando demasiado en ese momento.

"Casi estámos allí."

"¿No podríamos simplemente conducir?"

"A propósito hacemos que sea muy difícil para cualquiera llegar a nuestros acantilados a pie o en vehículo. Hay un terreno muy accidentado y traemos muchos animales territoriales para ayudarnos a defender la tierra de los intrusos ".

Despejaron las dos montañas y giraron a la izquierda. Fue entonces cuando ella primero divisó los acantilados. Era una montaña masiva con un lado puro. Se dividió en unos pocos lugares, mostrando algo de vegetación donde los árboles habían crecido, pero la mayor parte era una cara plana de roca de aspecto afilado. Levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que se extendía en lo alto del aire.

"¿Eso es?"

"Sí. Déjame darte un consejo."

Ella giró su cabeza, mirándolo. "¿Qué?"

" Haz todo lo que dice Mikoto". Ella es la madre de Lord Itachi. Ella es una GarLycan con un corazón, por lo que su consejo se dará en su mejor interés. Escúchala."

"Gracias."

Él voló más alto. Ella examinó el área del acantilado al que volaron. Eso la sorprendió cuando vio un montón de repisas abiertas y aberturas. "Cuánta gente vive aquí? "

"Docenas. Vivimos un poco separados para privacidad. Mantente alejado de las repisas. No sobrevivirías si te resbalaras. Espero que no tengas miedo de estar dentro de las cuevas, porque esta podría ser la última vez que te dejan salir por un tiempo ".

Agitó sus alas y se cayeron. Eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco enferma. Luego aterrizó, y le quitó el aire a sus pulmones, pero ella no estaba herida. Ella volvió la cabeza, buscando cualquier señal de Sasuke. Naruto bloqueó su vista aunque la hizo avanzar hacia un agujero oscuro en el acantilado.

Ella no podía ver nada hasta que se volvió. Las tenues luces mostraban que ella estaba dentro de un túnel. No era como cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. Las paredes de roca habían sido alisadas hasta que estuvieran bien formadas. Él se detuvo y la bajó a sus pies.

"Quédate a mi lado".

"Como si quisiera perderme. No."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Ese es el tipo de conversación que no quieres hacer aquí. ¿de acuerdo?. Nuestras mujeres nacieron en otro tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No."

Él dejó escapar el aliento. "Mi madre tiene doscientos veintiséis años. Supongo que Mikoto tiene unos ciento veinte, más o menos algunos años. Son de un tiempo en que las mujeres eran más sumisas a los hombres. Muchos de ellos nunca abandonan los acantilados. Ningún hombre quiere a su pareja en riesgo. Solo cállate y trata de aprender nuestros caminos. Mira cada palabra que dices. Sasuke y yo somos considerados jóvenes, pero también lo es cualquier persona menor de cien. También hemos pasado muchas de nuestras vidas lejos de aquí. Somos más modernos. La mayoría de las personas aquí no. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro?"

"Sí."

"No deberías mirar fijamente a los ojos de un hombre cuando les estás hablando. Baja tu barbilla y solo dales miradas si te hablan directamente ".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

Ella suspiró y bajó la vista para mirar su pecho. Tenía una buena vista de su buen cuerpo, pero todavía se sentía raro. "¿Cómo esto?"

"Sí."

"Me siento tonta, ya que no estás usando una camisa. No te estoy mirando ".

Él soltó una risa áspera. "Solo es apropiado estar sin camisa cuando acabamos de llegar ".

"Sasuke usa esas camisetas sin mangas de tirantes finos. Él puede sacar sus alas en ellos sin ningún problema ".

"Sería más duro usarlos aquí que simplemente estar desnudos. Ellos serian considerado indecente por nuestros estándares. Déjame llevarte a Mikoto. Sé muy educada y respetuosa con ella ".

"lo Seré."

Él la agarró del brazo. "De esta manera". Él la llevó hacia adelante. Un hombre grande se acercó desde la otra dirección. Trató de no mirar. Él llevaba pantalones de cuero, botas de estilo militar, y un delgado material negro estirado apretado sobre su musculada parte superior del cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro con suficiente plata que parecían casi brillar. La espada atada a su cadera era aterradora, especialmente cuando lo alcanzó, envolviendo su mano alrededor del mango.

Naruto tiró de Sakura por el brazo, empujándola detrás de él. "Retirarse."

"¿Quien es ella?"

"Una nueva compañera".

"¿A quién pertenece? ¿a Ti?"

Naruto profundizó su voz y se hizo eco cuando habló. "Sigue caminando. No estás desafiando para ella ".

"¿A quién pertenece?"

"No a ti. Ella y su compañero tienen una audiencia con Lord Itachi ".

Sakura se asomó por la amplia espalda de Naruto. El otro tipo todavía se apoderaba de su mango de espada, pero el color de sus ojos se había desvanecido un poco por lo que no eran tan plateados. Él los encerró en ella.

"¿A quién perteneces?"

"No respondas eso", espetó Naruto.

Él extendió la mano con su otro brazo y la movió hacia su otro lado, todavía manteniéndola detrás de él. Su agarre fue casi doloroso cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, llevándola con él. Pasaron junto al otro hombre. Él no atacó, Tan pronto como estuvieron lejos del extraño, Naruto tiró de ella frente a él, así que mantuvo su cuerpo entre ella y el otro tipo. Doblaron una esquina.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Estás emitiendo el llamado. Cualquier hombre sin pareja aquí va a investigar y se considera desafiante para ti. Su vínculo de apareamiento es débil y no esta completamente formado todavía ".

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Podrían estar tentados de luchar contra Sasuke hasta la muerte. Él no es muy conocido aquí y tiene pocos amigos. Significa más que probable que desafiarán a tomar a su compañera. No quieres eso. Es un luchador habilidoso, pero algunos de estos hombres están en el campo de batalla a menudo. Sasuke no. Él podría estar oxidado con su espada ".

Eso la hizo temer por Sasuke. "¿Por qué causa pelean aqui?"

"Vampiros en su mayoría, de las ciudades más grandes si se están saliendo de control. Volamos y sacamos algunos de sus números. De vez en cuando conseguiremos que las gárgolas vuelen desde Europa cuando creen que pueden invadir nuestro territorio. No estamos lejos de Rusia, ellos también nos atacan de esa manera. Los sangre completa son bastante feroces ".

"Ustedes invaden los territorios de los demás? ¿Por qué?"

"Eres de una manada de Lycan. ¿Por qué otros invaden tu territorio?

"Quieren hacerse cargo cuando han ampliado sus números hasta el punto que necesitan tierra para agregar a su territorio. A veces es para obtener acceso a más mujeres."

"Exactamente". Él la mantuvo en movimiento. Llegaron a la cima de las escaleras de piedra y él. La condujo hacia abajo, manteniéndola firmemente en su brazo.

"¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?"

Parecía debatir cómo responderle, o tal vez cómo responder. Ella casi renunció a esperar que dijera algo cuando finalmente habló.

"¿Estás familiarizado con una granja de hormigas?"

"Sí."

"Piensa en el interior de estos acantilados como uno de esos. Todas las casas son vinculados internamente, pero todos tenemos entradas exteriores que pueden sellarse si estamos atacados o en clima severo. Todas nuestras áreas comunitarias están en el interior, para que estén protegidos ".

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un ataque completo?"

"No, pero estamos preparados para ese evento".

Llegaron al final de los escalones y a otro pasillo interior. Las luces estaban a lo largo de las paredes cada seis metros. Ella los miró bien.

"¿Electricidad?"

"Generadores. Nos hemos modernizado un poco ".

"¿Solar o gas?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Soy curiosa."

"Tenemos un río que corre a través de la base de nuestra montaña. Usamos el flujo de agua para crear energía para nuestros generadores. Todo es autónomo del mundo exterior ".

"Eso es impresionante. ¿Qué pasa cuando llega el invierno y el agua se congela? "

"Podemos cambiar a combustible pero el agua corre tan profundo que nunca se congela completamente. Somos una raza muy vieja. Ahora deja de hacer tus preguntas ". Se detuvo al frente de una puerta de madera masiva. "Estaban aquí. Se respetuosa. Lord Itachi es más poderoso que tu alfa, y esta es su madre ".

Sakura asintió. "Entiendo."

Él le lanzó una mirada sombría. "Eso espero".

Naruto levantó un puño y golpeó el puerta. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y Sakura intentó no mirar boquiabierta.

La mujer era alta y muy bonita. El largo cabello negro se había enrollado prolijamente alrededor de la coronilla de su cabeza, luego se había enrollado en una cuerda retorcida que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sakura pensó que si fuera real, el cabello de la mujer probablemente se arrastrara detrás de ella mientras caminaba si alguna vez se liberaba del elaborado peinado. La madre del líder GarLycan también era delgada como un rayo y luciendo un vestido que parecía salir de un salón de baile.

.


	19. C17 * Mas de mí

.

"Lady Mikoto." Naruto soltó a Sakura y se inclinó profundamente en su cintura. "Te presento a Sakura. Ella es la compañera de Sasuke. "Se enderezó. "Espero que hayas sido informado de su llegada. Me disculpo por mi estado de desnudez ".

"Está bien. La estaba esperando. Gracias. "Ella abrió mas la puerta. "Entra, Sakura"

Echó un vistazo a Naruto. Él sacudió su cabeza, indicando que debería irse. Ella Entró en la habitación y se detuvo en seco, mirando abiertamente. Era como si ella hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. No se parecía en nada a una cueva. Los pisos de madera oscura, los estantes cargados alineados en una pared, y la gran chimenea le dio una elegante apariencia de biblioteca. Sofás sofisticados y algunas mesas eran los únicos muebles. Una pintura colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea de la mujer frente a ella, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y ella forzó su atención hacia Lady Mikoto. Ella ni siquiera parecía tener treinta en años humanos, pero eso no vino como una sorpresa para Sakura.

"¿Cómo estás?". Era lo más educado que podía decir; ella lo había escuchado en una película.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás, niña?

"Ha sido un día extraño".

"Me lo imagino. Por favor sígame. Un baño te espera." Mikoto miró hacia abajo El cuerpo de Sakura "Enviaré a buscar a Maiko. Ella se asegurará de que tengas un vestido.

Sakura siguió a la mujer por un pasillo con paneles de madera, más allá de las puertas cerradas, al que estaba al final. Lady Mikoto lo abrió, revelando un enorme dormitorio. No había ventanas en ninguna parte, pero el interior parecía estar en una casa real, una que tenía cientos de años pero que tenía electricidad. Había techos altos e incluso una araña colgando en el centro. Un arco abierto le permite ver una bañera con patas.

Se acercó a una cuerda con cable y tiró de ella. "He llamado a Maiko. Esto debe ser extraño para ti. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"¿Cómo se tira de ese cordón para que alguien venga?"

"Corre hasta el techo, donde hay una cuerda que hace sonar una campana en el otro extremo en las habitaciones de Maiko, al lado. Ella se apresurará a ver lo que yo necesito. Ella es mi tía y asistente ".

"¿Que es eso?"

Lady Mikoto se rió entre dientes. "Ella me cuida. Te gustará. Ella es una Lycan. Me dijeron que fuiste criado como uno, pero eres completamente humano".

"lo soy."

"¿Cómo llegó un humano a estar con ellos?"

"Sasuke me salvó cuando era una niña".

"¿Como el hizo eso?"

"No recuerdo mucho sobre mi vida anterior. Solo son pedazos y piezas. Mi padre biológico gritaba todo el tiempo y recuerdo tenerle miedo. Él tenía una novia. Ella era lo peor. Me golpean mucho. Sasuke me sacó de ellos y me dio a mis padres. Hacia llorar a mi madre cuando Hablaba al respecto. Supongo que estaba muy mal esa noche. Me golpearon y tuve llagas por negligencia. Yo también era flaca y desnutrida. Ellos me adoptaron y me dieron una gran vida" Ella vaciló. "Probablemente no habría sobrevivido donde habría estado. Mi padre me dijo que tuvo la impresión de algo que Sasuke dijo que Estaba a punto de ser asesinada cuando me rescató ".

"Y ahora él es tu compañero".

"Siempre ha sido una especie de héroe para mí", admitió. "No noté cómo de guapo era hasta que era mucho mayor, cuando comenzó a verme. Yo casi pensé que lo había soñado desde la noche en que me rescató de niña, hasta que Lo volví a ver ".

"¿No protegió tu manada?"

"Él solo bajó a hablar con los ancianos por la noche, y eso fue mucho más allá de mi hora de acostarse cuando era joven. Todos escuchamos sobre el tutor como niños, pero nunca lo ví. Era casi como un mito o algo así. "Ella sonrió. "Entonces un día él vino a mí durante el día. Tenía dieciséis años y casi había entrado en una mala situación con un oso y sus cachorros. Sasuke aterrizó, puso su mano sobre mi boca, y señaló lo que no había visto. Él me ofreció su mano entonces y me condujo de regreso a mi pueblo ".

"Te sentiste obligada por honor a aceptar ser su compañera".

"No". Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Me enamoré de él y me lancé a él justo después de que cumplí dieciocho. Él me dijo que no podría ser así entre nosotros y dejó de verme. De hecho, me alejé, por lo que me dolía menos. Fue solo demasiado difícil estar tan cerca de su guarida, sabiendo que estaba allí arriba, pero no lo volvería a hablarme más ".

Las facciones de Lady Mikoto se suavizaron. "¿Cómo te convertiste en su compañera entonces?"

"Mi madre me llamó a Seattle y me dijo que tenía que volver a casa. pensé que tenía que ser muy importante, ya que nunca antes había hecho eso. Subí el primer avión disponible que se dirige de esa manera. Ella explicó que Sasuke estaba entrando en el estrago, y lo que eso significaba. Nadie en nuestro pueblo se había ofrecido voluntario para estar con él, así lo hice ".

"Le debes una deuda por la vida que te dio, así que no puedes decir que no te sentiste obligado a ofrecerle tu cuerpo. Eso es admirable ".

"En realidad, estaba muy enojada. No iba a hacerlo. Él me había rechazado una vez, así que no pensé que se sintiera atraído por mí. Estaba tan molesta de que mi madre pensara que me ofrecería ir a la cama con él que me fui a enfriar. Sasuke pensó que yo era un excursionista perdida y voló para asustarme, pero luego me di cuenta de quién era. ¿De verdad quieres escuchar esto? "

"lo Hago."

"Lo vi ... y hombre, todavía estaba tan caliente como siempre". Ella hizo una mueca interiormente. "Lo siento. Era tan atractivo como siempre ".

Lady Mikoto negó con la cabeza. "Por favor continua. No te contengas me gusta como hablas. Es refrescante ".

"Está bien". Sakura se relajó. "Supongo que el estrago ya había comenzado, porque él no era tan reservado como lo es normalmente. ¿Quién podría resistir eso? No pude. Él estaba mostrando sentimientos y se excitó cuando lo toqué ".

"¿hiciste el primer contacto físico?"

"Sin duda. Quiero decir.. si. ¿Quién no? No tienes idea de cuánto lo amo, y siempre he querido estar con él. Le dije que iba a ser voluntario y que se asustó un poco. Luego dejé en claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. No le dejé una elección".

La expresión de Mikoto se animó cuando sonrió. "¿Cómo lo dejaste sin otra opción?"

"Lo puse en la cara y no lo solté".

"Entonces eras físicamente agresiva".

"Podrías decirlo."

Una puerta se abrió al otro lado de la habitación y una mujer Lycan mayor entró. Ella llevaba un vestido también. Ella se detuvo, mirando a Sakura. "¿Esta es ella, Miko?"

"Sí. Ella está compartiendo una historia muy entretenida. Ella persiguió a Sasuke por el estrago."

El Lycan se adelantó, sonriendo. "Cuentanos más."

Sakura miró entre ellos. Parecían demasiado felices, y eso la puso nerviosa. "No voy a meterlo en problemas, ¿o sí? Todo fue mi culpa."

"No", respondió Mikoto. "Estamos intrigadas. Ya ves, en nuestra cultura, las mujeres no persigas a los hombres ".

"Tu cultura", Maiko se rió entre dientes. "Persiguí a tu tío. Estaba en celo y simplemente me desnudé frente a él cuando lo encontré solo. Le ordené que me llevara. Él lo hizo. Ningún hombre de sangre caliente podría resistirse a eso."

Sakura miró entre ellos de nuevo. "Eres más que una familia. Ustedes son mejores amigas ", adivinó.

"Sí. Mi padre era una gárgola que se apareó con un licántropo. Mi tía vino a verme después de que su compañero murió. "Los ojos de Lady Mikoto brillaban con lágrimas. "Estaba tan agradecida de que lo hiciera".

"Silencio, Miko", murmuró la otra mujer. "Para eso está la familia".

Maiko sostuvo la mirada de Sakura. "Puede ser un poco frío por aquí. Estas personas no abrazan o tocan a menos que el sexo esté involucrado, y tampoco hay mucho de eso. Ellos eligen cada palabra que hablan con cuidado. Es agradable poder relajarse y simplemente estar. Miko estaba emparejada con una gárgola. Tengo un caso de escalofríos solo por estar en la misma habitación que él. No me puedo imaginar siendo convocado a sus cámaras. Tú llámame Maiko, y esta es Miko. No somos formales ". Ella guiñó un ojo.

"Estaba muy marcado en sus maneras", estuvo de acuerdo Miko. "Ahora él se ha ido y estoy sin emparejar".

"Y mejor", murmuró Maiko. "Necesitas un buen licántropo en tu vida. Él te calentaría ".

"No. No podría irme de aquí. Itachi me necesita ".

"Tu hijo está bien, y amamos a esa querida Ino. Ella es buena para él. Tiene tanta personalidad y fuego ".

"Sí". Miko sonrió. "Ella es adorable. Mi hijo la necesitaba. Me preocupaba que mi compañero hubiera aplastado su alma ". Señaló hacia el baño. "Vamos a ponerte en el baño, Sakura. Mi hijo quiere verte. No permitas que te asuste. Él no es cruel."

"Ella es más baja de lo que pensé que sería, pero encontraré algo apropiado para que la corte se ajuste a ella." Maiko se pasó las manos por su propio vestido. "Esto es el Lo peor de vivir aquí. Estos complementos formales ".

Sakura miró los vestidos. "Son bonitos."

"También son voluminosos", suspiró Maiko. "Es cómo se visten. A los hombres aquí les gusta para mantenernos cubiertos de la garganta a los pies. Un pequeño destello de escote es aceptable, pero nada más. Les ayuda a evitar sentirse lujurioso. Ino está trabajando en Itachi para cambiar nuestro código de vestimenta a algo más informal. Los pantalones nunca son permitidos en las mujeres. Ahora cuéntanos acerca de tu Sasuke Estamos más que interesadas en tu agresión física y cómo reaccionó ante eso."

"No sé si quieres escuchar eso, Lady Mikoto", admitió Sakura. "Me dijeron que hablara lo menos posible tanto por Sasuke como por Naruto".

"Escuchaste a Maiko. Llámame Miko. Y por supuesto ellos dijeron eso. Están preocupado de que seas una mala influencia para nosotros. Ven. Quítate la ropa y obtén el baño. Espero que estés cómoda con nuestra presencia. Fuiste criada por Lycans ".

Sakura pudo ver mejor la bañera cuando cruzaron el umbral hacia el otra habitación. Estaba lleno de un líquido blanco. "¿Que es eso?"

"Es una mezcla de savia de árbol, leche de cabra y agua. Sé que se ve un poco extraño pero enmascara tu aroma. Está templado."

Sakura no tenía palabras.

"Continúa sobre tu Sasuke. ¿Cómo sucedió el apareamiento? ¿Él tomó tu cuerpo antes de que él pueda encadenarte? "Maiko sonaba un poco emocionada. "Creo que sería romántico ".

"No lo habría hecho", Miko no estuvo de acuerdo. "Supongo que le preocupaba ser demasiado poderoso para que su cuerpo lo resistiera y se volviera demasiado cauteloso para comenzar. Él Perdió su paciencia y luego fue acribillado por su brutal tratamiento ".

"No fue así como paso". Sakura comenzó a desvestirse. Ella no estaba emocionada de tener que entrar en ese baño, pero al menos no apestaba. "Él me encadenó. Eso Fue la mañana siguiente, cuando él me dejó ir, que de alguna forma arruiné las cosas ".

"¿Cómo?" Maiko tomó su ropa desechada.

"Quería llevarme a casa pero aún mostraba signos de los estragos. Yo solo quería tocarlo, así que lo hice. Siguió diciéndome que parara pero no lo escuche. Es totalmente mi culpa. Lo seduje ".

"¡Qué romántico!" Maiko soltó una risita.

Sakura probó el baño. El agua estaba tibia y un poco espesa, como sentarse en Leche. Pasó sus dedos a través de él, mirando su palma. "Por favor dime que yo no tengo que lavarme el pelo en esto ".

"Tu cabello está bien." Miko se inclinó y lo recogió cuidadosamente, sosteniéndolo arriba. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de estar emparejado con Sasuke?"

No tuvo que pensar en ello mientras bajaba y se hundía en la bañera. "Yo lo amo. Desearía que no estuviera en problemas. Tengo miedo por él ".

"Piensa en ti", sugirió Maiko. "Son las mujeres quienes pagan los más altos precios en esta cultura cuando los compañeros han roto las reglas o leyes. Nos usan como apalancamiento contra los hombres ".

"Itachi no hará eso." El tono de Miko se enfrió. "Él nunca mataría a un compañero, Él tiene la suya. Él querría caerse a la muerte si perdiera a su Ino ".

"Eso es verdad". Maiko puso alfileres en el cabello de Sakura para mantenerlo en su lugar, para que no cayera en el agua.

Ambas mujeres se callaron y Sakura cerró los ojos después de sentarse en la bañera. Ese era su mayor miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Lord Itachi hiciera algo que hiciera que Sasuke pusiera fin a su vida para que no la perdonara?

Ella luchó contra el impulso de llorar. No iba a suceder. Ella no lo permitiría.

.


	20. C18 * Sera mi castigo

.

Sakura odiaba el vestido formal. Su centro estaba apretado tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Maiko le había puesto en un corsé. Eran dispositivos de tortura con cordones a lo largo de la espalda. Sus pechos probablemente fueron aplastados permanentemente en posición vertical.

Ni siquiera podía ver sus pies con los metros de material que formaban la falda, no es que planeara hacer muchas flexiones, con su cintura y sus pechos encerrados en el corsé. No había un aro que reventara la falda, al menos. Trató de consolarse con eso. El vestido cubría todo excepto sus manos y una pequeña V de piel en su pecho desde el cuello hacia abajo.

El hombre grande que la acompañó a Lord Itachi no había dicho una palabra. Él abrió una puerta y se quedó allí. Ella vaciló y entró, esperando que eso fuera lo que él quería, ya que seguro no daba ninguna pista.

La habitación era grande y tenía un balcón abierto. Ella podía ver el cielo y el aire fresco era agradable para respirar. Eso fue, hasta que el hombre parado en el centro de la habitación llamó su atención.

Lord Itachi era una figura sorprendente, pero desalentadora. Su buena apariencia haría que cualquier mujer sintiera una pérdida de palabras y tuviera dificultades para invocar pensamientos.

"Acércate", ordenó.

Le costó mucho tomar esos pasos. El poder pareció irradiar de él, y ella conoció a un depredador mortal cuando lo vio. Él fue letal. Tragó saliva e intentó recordar el consejo de Miko y Maiko. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de él e inclinó la cabeza, bajando la mirada al suelo. Sus rodillas se doblaron en una reverencia antes de enderezarse.

"Lord Itachi". Se suponía que debía decir que fue un placer conocerlo, pero no pudo hacerlo Él la asustaba. Ella quería huir de la habitación.

"Me llamó la atención que Sasuke te haya apareado. ¿Explicó él por qué eso no debería haber pasado? "

"Sí."

"¿Pensaste que era un riesgo aceptable y yo tendría misericordia?"

Se suponía que ella no debía mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero su tono frío y enojado no le sentaba bien a ella. Ella levantó la barbilla y se encontró con su mirada. "No. No fue planeado, y asumo toda la responsabilidad".

Él arqueó una ceja.

"Fue mi culpa, Lord Itachi".

"¿Dominaste a Sasuke y lo forzaste a que te emparejara?" Él pasó su mirada sobre ella de pies a cabeza. "¿Te pidió que dijeras eso?"

"No. Me dijo que lo dejara tomar la culpa ... Pero él era vulnerable y me advirtió que dejara de tocarlo. De hecho, lo abordé para conseguirlo de vuelta en esa cama. Me exigió que me detuviera, pero no escuché ".

"Él podría haberte forzado a alejarte de él".

"Sasuke no se arriesgaría a lastimarme. ¿Has estado en su guarida? Es todo roca con solo una fina alfombra en el piso. Solo hay una cama y un pequeño tocador en su habitación. Hubiera dado en el suelo o en una de las paredes si me hubiera empujado de él. Como ser humano, un golpe en la cabeza contra la roca podría matarme. Él nunca se arriesgaría eso. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y no me soltaba. Hice esto. No entendí que estaba luchando contra el impulso de aparearme "

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Solo quería estar con él una vez más".

"Pasaste la noche con él. ¿Eso no fue suficiente?

"Fui encadenada y no pude tocarlo toda la noche. Sabía que era una cosa única, y lo he amado siempre. Solo quería hacer todas las cosas con las que he fantaseado. Es mi culpa, Lord Itachi. Sasuke no debería ser castigado por lo que hice".

"¿ Sientes algo?"

Ella aspiró aire y se acercó. "Lo amo. Finalmente tuve la oportunidad de estar con él. Iba a llevarme a casa y soy humana ... Sabía que era la única vez que tendría con él. Yo solo ... "Su voz se rompió. "No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir todavía. Quería llevar un recuerdo más. Iba a tener que durar hasta el día de mi muerte ".

Itachi frunció el ceño.

"Traté de superar lo que sentía por Sasuke. No podía quedarme con mi manada, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca pero que no pasaría tiempo conmigo. Salí con otros hombres después de salir de casa. No funcionó. Nunca supere a Sasuke. No podía dejar de desear que él también me quisiera. Entonces, finalmente, estábamos juntos y yo ..."

"Suficiente."

Ella bajó la mirada. "Castígame en cambio. ¿Por favor?" Ella lo miró de nuevo. "Creo que está mal que su padre pueda prometerle a alguien más cien años de su vida, pero entiendo que así es como funciona tu mundo. Respeto eso. Sasuke intentó mantenerme distanciado. Lo amenacé. Le dije que compraría un lanzagranadas y lo volaría de su guarida si él escogiera a otra persona para pasar la noche allí durante los estragos. Merezco tomar el castigo que quieras darle ".

Sus características quedaron en blanco. "No creo que se tomara en serio eso "

"No me conoces. También te sorprendería el tipo de cosas que puedes comprar en Internet. Lo dije en serio cuando hice esa amenaza. La idea de que él se llevara a otra mujer allí probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca. Tengo un temperamento. Él lo sabe. Por favor, castígueme en su lugar ".

"Su castigo será de cien latigazos y encierro durante diez años".

"Lo sé. Me dijo. No puedo convertirme en piedra, pero estoy segura de que tienes carceles aquí. Las tenemos en mi manada. Tomaré la paliza y el tiempo de prisión. Solo dile que me lo harás sin importar lo que haga. Amenazó con caer para salvarme la vida. Él es un buen hombre. No soporto la idea de que lo lastimen por mi culpa. Lo empujé, Lord Itachi. Me negué a escuchar cuando él me dijo que parara, y él estaba emocional. Aproveché la ventaja de saber que podía salí con la suya porque quería tocarlo ".

"Eres humano. ¿Sabes lo que significaría si aceptaras tomar sus cien latigazos? Tendríamos que hacerlo durante un período de meses para que no tematen. Tendría que sanar y luego retomar". Hizo una pausa. "Te dejaría marcada y desfigurada".

Ella hizo una mueca interiormente. "Entiendo."

"¿Sin embargo, todavía estás dispuesta a tomar su castigo?"

"Sí."

"Nuestras céldas no tienen luz. Estarías en la oscuridad ".

"Lo supuse. Estamos dentro de una montaña ".

"¿Todavía te ofreces a tomar su castigo?"

"Sí."

Él la estudió. "¿Confías en que yo tenga piedad?"

"No. Me criaron con una manada. Entiendo que causaría oposición entre su gente. Los licántropos desafiarían a nuestro alfa si pensaban que estaba siendo blando. Ellos respetan la crueldad. El miedo es necesario para establecer límites, y esos nos mantienen seguros en general. Cada vez que una ley se rompe puede exponer lo que somos a los humanos, y eso pone a todos en peligro. El castigo debe ser lo suficientemente brutal como para desalentar a los demás incluso de pensar en infringir la ley de nuevo ".

Él se calló. Ella se quedó allí esperando que él le dijera lo que había decidido. Ella sabía que él estaba pensando en eso. La urgencia de abrazar su cintura era fuerte, pero mantuvo sus manos a los costados e incluso inclinó la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Los minutos parecían eternos.

"Sasuke me ha estado sirviendo desde su nacimiento hace sesenta años. Revisé sus logros. Fue enviado a patrullar a una edad más temprana de lo normal. Pasó muy poco tiempo aquí en los acantilados, más allá del entrenamiento que recibió". Hizo una pausa. "No lo sabía, o hubiera evitado que fuera despedido a los quince años. Lo habrían dejado sin la interacción que necesitaba para madurar completamente como lo hacen el resto de nuestros hombres. También me llamó la atención que lo enviaron a algún lugar de su primera asignación que no le permitía tener acceso a las mujeres. Pasó por la primera etapa de la virilidad sin tentaciones de aprender a controlar sus impulsos ".

Ella levantó la vista, sintiendo esperanza. La mirada cruel en la cara de Lord Itachi la hizo trizas. Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el suelo.

"Lo tomé en consideración, al igual que lo que dijiste. Yo tengo comprensión de los humanos, y tú eres uno, a pesar de la forma en que fuiste criada. Eres impulsiva en tu forma de pensar y no tienes disciplina cuando se trata de Asuntos del corazón. No haré que Sasuke sea azotado y encerrado ".

Ella podía respirar más fácilmente.

"También creo que es desagradable desfigurar a una mujer, o matar a una. Las valoramos, con nuestra tasa de natalidad de mujeres tan baja. es correcto sin embargo. seguir las leyes y repartir el castigo cuando una se rompe ".

El silencio que siguió tuvo su estómago en nudos.

"He amenazado con golpear el trasero de mi pareja cuando está siendo difícil. En realidad, nunca lo haría porque sería doloroso para ella ". Suspiró. "No te desfigurarán ni te provocará más de una semana o dos de incomodidad. Te condeno a cincuenta golpes con un remo y seis meses de encierro ".

Ella se estaba yendo fácil. Su trasero no lo creería, pero de todas las cosas que había esperado, era más que misericordioso con Lord Itachi. "Gracias."

"¿No quieres discutir conmigo? Pide una solución menos dolorosa? "

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Estoy agradecida."

"¿Comprendes que esto va a ser doloroso? No somos humanos. Te magullarás y no querrás sentarte. Uno de mis hombres repartirá tu castigo."

Ella lo miró entonces. "Estoy manteniendo mi cabeza sobre mis hombros y Sasuke no va a soportar ningún dolor o tiempo de prisión. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Gracias. Seis meses es mucho mejor que diez años. Voy a contar mis bendiciones ".

"Tal vez fui demasiado indulgente".

El Horror la golpeo.

De repente sonrió. "era una broma. Solo quería ver tu reacción ". Ella no pensó que fuera gracioso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Te haré escoltar a una de las cámaras. Enviaré a un hombre emparejado para que desestime mi juicio, ya que no sería justo que te quedes vestida. Te protegería un poco del dolor. Me disculpo por cualquier incomodidad que sufrirás al ser desnudada, pero no importará después de los primeros golpes. Estarás encadenada. Evitará que te muevas y evitará que te golpee accidentalmente en cualquier lugar que pueda causar daños críticos ".

El chico tenía una forma de poner las cosas en perspectiva. Obtuvo puntos por eso. "Gracias, Lord Itachi".

"Tengo una última pregunta".

Ella lo miró a él. "¿Qué?"

"¿Te metes en problemas a menudo con tu manada?"

"No."

"Gracias por responder con honestidad. Hablé con tu alfa Me dijo que siempre fuiste una niña bien educada. Te puedes ir."

Ella giró, casi llegando a la puerta antes de hablar nuevamente. "¿Sakura?"

Ella se detuvo y se volvió, sosteniendo su mirada. "¿Sí?"

"Me aseguraré de decirle a Sasuke cómo tomaste la culpa y pediste ser castigada ".

"Desearía que no lo hicieras. Él estará enojado ".

Él sonrió. "Lo sé. Vete."

Sus hombros cayeron y siguió a su escolta por el pasillo. Viajaron a algún lugar más abajo en la montaña. Tenia sentido como los GarLycans se mantienen en forma con la ayuda de muchas escaleras, dedujo cuando finalmente llegaron a una puerta, donde se detuvo. Él la abrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella vaciló, pero entró. No tenía sentido posponerlo o intentar arrastrarlo.

Era una habitación grande con una cama enorme. Ella vio la configuración de restricción y se preguntó si muchas de las habitaciones tenían cadenas. La puerta se cerró y ella se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta de que su guardia permanecía. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Desnúdate y doblate sobre el fondo de la cama. Te retendré y salvaguardaré la puerta hasta que Lord Itachi designe a alguien para que me releve".

"¿Estás emparejado?"

"Lo estoy."

Fue lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Los compañeros no hacen trampa. Él no estaría interesado en ella como mujer. Ella no estaba del todo cómoda con desnudarse frente a un extraño, especialmente uno que daba miedo, pero las cosas podrían ser peores. Ella todavía estaba viva, y quien viniera no llevaría un látigo para rasgar su piel.

Se las arregló para quitarse toda la ropa excepto el corsé. Intentó girar para alcanzar las ataduras pero no pudo. Fue imposible. Maiko la había puesto en ese artilugio.

"Um ..."

Él suspiró y se acercó a ella desde atrás. "Quédate quieta".

Sacó una daga y solo cortó el cordón. Ella sostuvo el material sobre sus pechos hasta que retrocedió. "Gracias."

"Asume la posición. ¿Necesitas guía?"

Ella dejó caer el corsé y la mantuvo de espaldas mientras caminaba hacia el final de la cama. Ella se inclinó, sonrojándose. Fué embarazoso. "No, Lo recuerdo bien". Encontró una posición cómoda acostada sobre su estómago, después de ponerse de puntillas y tener las caderas firmemente curvadas contra el suave relleno. Ella estiró sus brazos hacia los lados.

El Caminó alrededor de la cama y le abrochó el cinturón sobre una muñeca, luego la rodeó para ir al otro lado. Iba a ser peor si él le encadenara las piernas. Una mirada y él vería más de ella de lo que ella alguna vez lo hubiera querido. Ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y no iba a preguntar. Él retrocedió cuando sus brazos estuvieron cerrados.

"Estaré justo afuera de la puerta". Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pañuelo negro. "Será más fácil para el hombre asignado castigarte si no ve tus lágrimas. A nadie le gusta golpear a una mujer. "Él se inclinó y ella cerró sus ojos antes de atarlo sobre su cara. "Sé fuerte para tu compañero. Eres un extensión de él ".

Ella escuchó su retirada de pasos. La puerta se abrió y luego se cerró. Ella estaba allí esperando. La habitación estaba fría pero ella le dio la bienvenida al frío. Que podría adormecer su piel un poco antes de que le remaran el culo. No iba a ser un golpe en el trasero como lo hacian sus padres. Iba a doler seriamente.

.


	21. C19 * Sorpresas agradables

.

Sasuke entró a la sala de la corte y se inclinó ante Lord Itachi. Levantó la mirada, evaluando las características prohibitivas de su líder. El frío emanaba de los ojos del GarLycan y su lenguaje corporal mostraba ira. No fue una buena señal. Sasuke bajó una rodilla, manteniendo la barbilla metida.

"¿No podías esperar cuarenta años para tomar una pareja?"

"No fue planeado, Lord Itachi".

"¿Qué te gustaría que tome en consideración?"

"Por favor, ten piedad de Sakura. Ella es meramente humana. No tiene ninguna posibilidad contra mi fuerza y velocidad".

"¿Forzaste el problema?"

"No, pero podría haber luchado conmigo".

"¿Te arrepientes? Se honesto."

"No. Ella no está tomando sangre de sus padres Lycan. Ella habría envejecido en años humanos ".

"¿Cuantos años tiene ahora?"

"Veintinueve."

"Veo el problema".

Sasuke levantó la mirada, se encontró con la mirada de Lord Itachi, luego bajó la mirada. "Todo lo que pido es que la perdones".

"Ella no envejecerá ahora. Tendras diez años encerrado y luego serás libre de vivir con tu pareja. Puedo ver cómo el castigo parecía haber valido la pena para cometerlo ".

"No fue planeado".

"¿Decidiste aparearla, en lugar de dejarla envejecer hasta que ya no estuvieras comprometido conmigo?"

"Tenía la intención de hablar con sus padres y ordenarles que le den su sangre, mi señor."

"¿Sentiste que podrías sobrepasar los lazos familiares para emitir esa orden? No hubieras sido su compañera si ese fuera tu plan".

"La regalé a ellos. Intentaron tener hijos pero no pudieron. Me debían una deuda. Nunca les pedí nada. No creí que negarían mi única solicitud".

"Sigues las vidas de los licántropos tan de cerca para saber el estado de cada ¿Pareja? ¿Cómo sabías que esta pareja no podría tener hijos?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "La mujer trepó a una parte de mi acantilado. Pensé que ella tal vez quería hablar conmigo, así que volé a buscarla. Ella nunca habría llegado a mi guarida". Hizo una pausa. "La roca es demasiado empinada. Temí que ella muriera en el intento".

"¿Y? ¿Qué era tan importante?

"Tenía la intención de liberar a su compañero. Habían tratado de tener hijos y descubrió que el problema era con su cuerpo después de ver a los médicos. La convencí de que no. Un compañero es el que está a tu lado de por vida, pero los niños abandonan el nido cuando crecen. Estaba seguro de que no le estaba haciendo un favor a su compañero liberándolo para encontrar otro ".

"¿Quería lanzarse?"

"Sí."

"¿Y buscaste un hijo para que lo críen?"

"No. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, hasta que vi un incendio cuando volví a mi puesto después de reunirme con usted. Se informó que los vampiros podrían estar en esa área, así que quise echar un vistazo más de cerca. Encontré a una niña abusada y una mujer que amenazaba con matarla. Creí que sucedería. Si no era esa noche seria otra. La llevé, sabiendo que podría dársela a una pareja que la protegería y amaría".

"Te sentiste responsable por la niña después de llevarla con los Lycans y la cuidaste a medida que crecía. Entiendo."

"Desde la distancia, y no la vi a menudo. No fue hasta que ella era mayor que tuve un contacto directo con ella otra vez ".

"¿Siempre te sentiste atraído por ella?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando hacia arriba otra vez. "No. De hecho, me sorprendió que ella fuera tan atractiva cuando maduró. Ella no estaba asi cuando la encontré ".

"¿Así de mal?"

"Ni siquiera podía respirar por mi nariz. Ella no había sido bañada y era lamentable . Volé a casa inmediatamente para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa después de que se la diera a la pareja Lycan ".

Lord Itachi levantó una mano y le hizo señas a Sasuke para que se pusiera de pie. Él se levantó y cerró su manos detrás de su espalda. Su líder se acercó pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado como para mantener fuera del rango de ataque. Sasuke lo notó. Implicaba que no era de confianza.

"Ya hablé con Sakura. Ella dijo que amenazaste con lanzarte para protegerla."

"Lo haré." No tenía que pensar en eso. "Por favor, perdonala".

"¿Qué hay de ti? Te daré la opción de borrar este lío quitándole la vida. admitiste que no fue planeado. Tu vínculo es débil. Mátala y podrás reanudar tu vida como estaba. No te castigaré ".

Sasuke se lleno de rabia. "¡No!"

Lord Itachi entornó los ojos. "¿Por qué no? No querías emparejarla. Ella es humana. Eso va a desagradar a tu padre. Te estoy dando la opción de arreglar este asunto ".

"Voy a lanzarme primero." Él se tensó. "No puedes castigarla si no estoy aquí para verlo. Por favor, solo envíela de regreso a sus padres ".

"La amas."

"Tengo sentimientos por ella".

Lord Itachi asintió. "No suenas contento con eso".

"Preferiría morir antes que matarla. Haré lo que sea para protegerla ".

"¿Me desafiarías?"

Sasuke apretó sus manos. "Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla", repitió.

"¿Crees que podrías ganar si chocáramos con espadas?"

"No, mi señor".

"¿Pero aún lo harías si decidiera matarla?"

Una rabia ardiente lo atravesó. "Sí. Me matarías, y no habría razón para que ejecutes a Sakura ".

"Descansa, Sasuke. No te haré desafiarme. Tu Sakura está a salvo de la muerte."

Se relajó y desplegó sus manos.

"Ella exigió que tomara su castigo. Acepté que ella podría".

Sasuke cayó de rodillas e hizo una reverencia. "¡Te ruego que no lo hagas! Ella no sobreviviría ".

"Levántate", tronó Lord Itachi.

Sasuke estaba de pie. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su líder. "Ella morirá. Ella es demasiado frágil para ser azotada. Ella también está acostumbrada a la libertad. Su mente se rompería en la oscuridad después de unas pocas semanas, si la pérdida de sangre no la mata ".

"Estoy más que consciente de las flaquezas humanas." Lord Itachi sacudió la cabeza. "hacia el balcón Camina conmigo."

Sasuke mantuvo su distancia por respeto y siguió a su líder hasta la cornisa.

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo, la oscuridad estaba cerca. Lord Itachi suspiró. "Es tan hermoso aquí, ¿no es así?"

Sasuke asintió. Él no le importaba un comino el clima o la vista.

"Por favor", dijo con voz ronca. "Te daré cualquier cosa, haré cualquier cosa por salvar a Sakura".

"Naruto me dijo que compartió lo que sucedió cuando reclamé a mi compañera.Tu padre fue una de las fuerzas principales detrás de tratar de deshacerse de mí ".

Sasuke sospechaba que no vería piedad por Sakura o por él mismo en ese momento. "Yo fui informado."

"Odiaba a Lord Madara. Matarlo fue un placer, "Lord Itachi admitió suavemente. "Fue un padre cruel para mí y un compañero peor para mi madre. Durante años deseé ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarlo, y entonces llegó ese día. Él planeó matar a mi madre. Él quería un hijo para reemplazarme. Le traje la vergüenza. Ese es el tipo de líder que era. Me hubiera decapitado tan pronto como su nueva embarcación diera a luz a un niño sano ".

Hizo una pausa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Quiero la verdad, Sasuke. Solo somos tú y yo aquí, como dos hombres que fueron criados por los mismos tipos de hombres. ¿Alguna vez has considerado desafiar a tu padre?"

Sasuke miró a Itachi. "Sí."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Mi madre me pidió que no lo hiciera. Le habría lastimado. Pero ella ya no está aquí. Su fría indiferencia finalmente rompió su corazón y ella murió "

"¿Tuviste la tentación de regresar después de su muerte y matarlo?"

"Sí."

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Mi vida no era mía para arriesgarme por razones personales. Te pertenece. yo soy paciente."

"Él fue quien dotó los primeros cien años de tu vida. Estabas sin otra opción ".

"Todavía tengo honor".

Lord Itachi asintió. "Ahora me doy cuenta de eso. Admito haber sido cauteloso al principio. No sé mucho sobre ti, ya que rara vez estás aquí en los acantilados. Me preocupaba que eras como tu padre, pero has demostrado que no. Eres un buen hombre. Es por eso que cambié el castigo por aparear a tu humana. No soy Lord Madara, ni deseo ser como él. Y demostraste que no eres nada parecido a tu padre cuando negaste mi oferta de matar a Sakura. Fue una prueba, Sasuke. Pasaste. Fugaku habría aceptado sin dudarlo matar a su propia compañera para salvarle el culo ".

Sasuke se enfrentó a su líder más. "¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Tu Sakura debe recibir cincuenta golpes en su parte trasera con una paleta. No le hará mucho daño y no se dañará de manera permanente. También le estoy dando seis meses de encierro. Estoy de acuerdo en que ninguna mujer podría o debería estar encerrada en la oscuridad. Ella será asignada a viviendas en lugar de a una celda ".

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado. Sakura estaría herido, y ella estaba haciéndolo por él. "No quiero que ella sufra en absoluto".

Itachi se apoderó de su brazo. "He tomado mi decisión. Me has servido bien. Es por eso que estoy eligiendo este castigo exacto. No es severo ".

El asintió. "¿Puedo verla?"

"Sí. Ese es tu castigo. Estarás allí cuando la azoten ".

Sería una de las cosas más difíciles que alguna vez tuvo que hacer. "Entiendo."

"¿Atacarás a la persona que sostiene la paleta?"

"Lucharé contra el impulso. Sé que solo lo empeoraría y haría que el castigo empezara de nuevo".

"Sígueme entonces. Ella está esperando. He elegido a uno que está emparejado para hacerlo ".

Sasuke temía a cada paso que los llevaba a los cuartos inferiores de invitados para los visitantes de los acantilados. Él sabía dónde la tenían guardada cuando vio a un guardia frente a una puerta. Itachi hizo un gesto al guardia y los dejó solos en el pasillo.

"Una cosa más, Sasuke. Alguien está cubriendo tu tarea, pero es solo temporal, hasta que te vayas de aquí. No te dejaré fuera de tu servicio por lo menos durante diez años. Conoces ese territorio y la gente mejor que nadie, y creo que tu pareja apreciaría estar cerca de sus padres. Puede extender ese tiempo después si lo desea, pero lo discutiremos más tarde ".

Itachi movió su capa y se estiró hacia atrás, sacando algo de su cinturón que había sido escondido por su camisa suelta. La paleta en su mano era lisa y de catorce pulgadas de largo con mango.

"Nunca dije como la golpearían. Te lo dejo a ti ... pero al menos toca su piel." Se lo tendió. "Cincuenta, Sasuke. Ni uno menos. Voy a confiar en que hagas lo que he decretado ". Hizo una pausa. "Una vez que termines aquí, hay ropa dentro del armario. Llévala a tu guarida. Evita los túneles internos. No quiero que ninguno de los desacoplados tenga un olor de ella. Tendrás que luchar para llegar a casa. El olor de la llamada ha sido enmascarado, pero todavía allí aunque debil. Kai se limitará a su guarida, y debe asegurarse de que permanezca allí hasta que se cumpla su sentencia. Eres su guardia ".

Sasuke estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse. Itachi sonrió. "Hazme un favor"

"Cualquier cosa". Sasuke aceptó el remo.

Se hundió en que Itachi iba a permita que sea él quien lo use.

"Finge ser miserable hasta que te vayas de los acantilados. Grita si alguien pregunta y diles que sentí que si me unía a un ser humano sería un castigo suficiente ". Le guiñó un ojo. "Mucha gente cree que Ino es un infierno para mí. No tienen idea de lo equivocados que están. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado ".

"Gracias." La emoción lo asfixió. Lord Itachi le había hecho la mayor bondad de todas. "Lo juro." Sasuke cerró los ojos y agarró el remo con ambas manos. Había regresado a casa esperando lo peor, posiblemente incluso la muerte para él y Sakura.

Iban a vivir, y no se separarían. Incluso fue un regalo para mantener en su asignación actual una vez que los seis meses de confinamiento habían terminado. Sakura podría quedarse con su manada, cerca de sus padres.

.


	22. C20 * Encuentros no deseados

.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura se mordió el labio. Era hora de enfrentar el dolor. Ella decidió que no iba a gritar sin importar lo mucho que doliera. los GarLycans no eran las personas más emocionales. Probablemente sufrieron todo en silencio. Ella sería valiente para Sasuke. Lo Podría dejar mal si se escuchan gritos haciendo eco en los túneles.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y movió sus manos, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor las cadenas unidas a las restricciones de cuero. Le daría algo para concéntrate durante lo peor de esto. Pasos pesados se acercaron y luego se detuvo justo detrás de ella. Ella guardó silencio. Probablemente era mejor o ella comenzaría a balbucear, tal vez incluso llorar.

Se sobresaltó cuando la madera apenas chocó contra su culo. Ella forzó su cuerpo para relajarse mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Ese fue probablemente un swing de práctica para asegurar que no se pierda.

El segundo toque en su parte inferior fue ligero como una pluma. Lo mismo para el tercero y cuarto. Sakura frunció el ceño. Para el décimo, ella entendió que quienquiera que lo sostuviera intencionalmente no la lastimaria. Probablemente no podría haber aturdido a una mosca con esos golpecitos Ella se relajó más. Él estaba emparejado. Era posible que no pudiera atreverse a sí mismo lastimar a una mujer. Fue su día de suerte. Ella se abstuvo de decir palabras de gratitud. Que podría cabrearlo y hacerle golpearla con fuerza. Terminó en cincuenta, cada toque tan suave como el último. La madera golpeó el suelo, y luego ella jadeó cuando alguien se inclinó sobre ella. El chico se apoyó contra su espalda. Ahí No negaba que tenía una erección cuando se apretaba contra su culo.

Ella luchó. "¡No!"

"Tranquila, Sakura. Solo te estoy liberando ".

¡Era Sasuke!

Ella echó la cabeza hacia adelante, frotando la cama para deshacerse de la tela sobre su cara. Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos, ya que él estaba justo al lado de ella.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Ese eras tú?"

"Sí". Él sonrió. "Lord Itachi me permitió ser quien te daría el castigo".

Volteó su cabeza, usando sus brazos extendidos para buscar las hebillas en cada una de sus muñecas. Él consiguió liberar primero el derecho.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

Él liberó su segundo brazo y se enderezó. Él retrocedió y se levantó, volteándose. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora luciendo pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra de manga larga. Ella quería abrazarlo, así que lo hizo, abrazándolo alrededor de su cintura y enterrando su cara contra su pecho. Él la sostuvo de vuelta, abrazándola fuerte.

"Él tuvo misericordia".

"Solo tengo que cumplir seis meses en la cárcel".

"Dentro de mi casa conmigo".

Ella levantó la barbilla, aturdida de nuevo.

"Lord Itachi ha sido muy generoso. Tenemos que irnos. Quiero llevarte allí ahora."

Odiaba liberarlo. El vestido que ella había descartado estaba en el piso y Ella se inclinó para recogerlo, pero Sasuke la agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. "No." se fue y caminó hacia el armario. Él sacó una capa roja y la abrió.

"Ven aca."

La envolvió alrededor de ella como una manta y la tomó en sus brazos. Él Vaciló y luego la movió, colocándola sobre su hombro. "Quédate quieta y silencio."

"Está bien". No le importaba ahorcarse. Sasuke la tenía a ella.

Abrió la puerta y rápidamente los subió por unas escaleras. No pasaron a nadie, que ella podía ver, y luego supo que estaban cerca de una abertura hacia el exterior. Se hizo un poco más frío y pudo oler el aire fresco.

Sasuke se inclinó y la puso de pie, ayudándola a mantener el material juntos para proteger su modestia. Luego se quitó la camisa, metiendo parte de ella en sus pantalones. Él la levantó otra vez para acunarla en sus brazos. Él cerró los ojos mientras permitía que sus alas se deslizaran hacia afuera. Él los abrió y corrió hacia adelante, saltando a la oscuridad.

Sakura jadeó. El sol se había puesto y ella no podía ver nada. Sasuke detuvo su decencia en segundos y continuó volando hacia abajo en lo que parecía un gran círculo. Él aterrizó en algún lado, pero ella todavía no podía ver nada. Él la puso de pie.

"No te muevas. Es una pequeña repisa y tengo que abrir la puerta. Retrocedes dos pies y es una caída. Da un paso hacia la derecha y es una caída "

"Mis pies están pegados a este lugar", prometió.

Él ya no la tocaba y ella escuchó lo que sonaba como una roca siendo empujada contra la roca. Sasuke volvió a su ayuno y tomó su mano. Él la condujo hacia adelante y ella sintió que la roca sólida le rozaba el costado. El pasaje parecía apretado por una corta distancia, pero luego se abrió. Él la detuvo.

"Quieta."

"Bueno."

"Este es mi hogar. Nos llevé a través de la puerta exterior. No estaba planeando regresar, así que no dejé ninguna luz encendida". Su voz se volvió un poco distante.

Hubo un clic, y luego se encendió una luz cegadora desde arriba.

Sakura parpadeó, ajustándose a poder ver de nuevo. Parecía un verdadero hogar adentro, con paredes revestidas de madera. Ella estaba de pie en la sala de estar y había una cocina a su derecha. Una isla larga separaba el espacio.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. "Será más cómodo para ti aquí que en la guarida que pasa por alto tu manada. Nunca pasé mucho tiempo actualizándolo. Haré eso cuando regresemos."

Sus alas se habían ido.

A ella no le importaba dónde estaban viviendo. Echó un vistazo a cómo habían llegado. Había una piedra grande y la habían empujado lejos de la pared. El aire fresco entró. Sasuke siguió su mirada y caminó hacia ella, presionando un hombro contra la superficie sólida. Empujó, cerrando el espacio hasta que las paredes se encontraron.

"Los sellamos cuando no estamos en casa. Hace que sea más difícil para cualquiera encontrar nuestras guaridas. También evita la nieve y el frío en el invierno ".

"Eso parece pesado".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es solo alrededor de doscientos kilos, pero está en una senda".

"Oh. Solamente eso."

Él sonrió. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco."

"No tengo mucho aquí pero te conseguiré algo." Le tendió la mano. "Ven. Te llevaré a un baño ".

"No, gracias."

Él arqueó sus cejas.

"Ya tomé uno".

"Relájate entonces. Iré a buscarte comida. Vuelvo enseguida."

Ella quería detenerlo pero él se movió demasiado rápido, caminando a través de la habitación hacia una puerta grande "Este es nuestro hogar", gritó. "Ponte cómoda."

Luego se fue y ella se quedó allí, mirando las habitaciones. Sasuke tenía libros en estantes en una pared. Caminó hacia ellos, mirando los volúmenes que se veían desde la antigüedad. Ella tenía miedo de tocarlos. Ella giró, siguiendo un pasillo. El interruptor de la luz era fácil de localizar y ella lo encendió.

La primera puerta se abrió en un pequeño dormitorio. Parecía no usado y olía un poco añejo, como si el aire no hubiera sido alterado en mucho tiempo. Ella siguió, abriendo la puerta más abajo. Era un baño. No era tan grande como el de Miko, pero contenía una ducha y otra bañera con patas. La fontanería era casi moderna, unos treinta años pasados de moda. Ella cerró esa puerta y abrió la última.

Era un dormitorio más grande, y los pantalones de Sasuke de más temprano en el día estaban justo dentro de la puerta en el piso. Ella encontró la luz y entró.

Tenía una cama grande, y había un sofá junto a una chimenea en la esquina. Fue a sentarse sobre él, solo necesitaba tomar todo. La capa era lo suficientemente grande como para usarla como una manta mientras la ajustaba, envolviéndola bajo sus brazos. Lord Itachi realmente había sido amable, si iba a permitir que se quedara con Sasuke para su encarcelamiento. Ella sonrió.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe, y ella se levantó, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación. "Eso fue rápido."

El hombre que estaba de pie en la sala la detuvo bruscamente.

No era Sasuke. Aunque sabía quién era, o al menos quién suponía quien tenía que ser. Se parecían mucho.

Carraspeó, sin saber qué decirle al padre de Sasuke. Él no dijo nada, pero no era necesario.

Sus labios se apretaron firmemente e hizo un fuerte ruido de desaprobación. Ella retrocedió. "¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

Ella hizo una mueca cuando su voz se convirtió en un grito. "Fue a buscarme algo para comer."

Sus fosas nasales se encendieron. "¿Te atreves a hablarme?"

"Hiciste una pregunta. Respondí."

"¡Insolencia!"

Ella retrocedió un poco más.

Él la señaló. "Has arruinado mis planes para mi hijo. El tiró todo por ti! "

Bueno, ella no iba a llevarse bien con su nuevo suegro. No la rompió exactamente. Parecía un imbécil.

"En cuarenta años, habría tomado su lugar como uno de los ejecutores del palacio. Ahora será degradado y avergonzado. ¿Para qué? "Él miró a su cuerpo. "Una pequeña criadora humana. ¡Es un insulto a nuestra línea! "

Dio otro paso atrás, moviéndose lentamente cuando comenzó a caminar, rompiendo contacto visual con ella.

"No permitiré que suceda. Puedo salvar esto ... ¡Fue a buscar su comida! Se ha convertido en un corredor de recados para un humano. "Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y bramó.

Estuvo tentada de correr, pero no tenía adónde ir. Él podría atravesar las puertas. Era una gárgola de pura sangre. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando que olvidara que ella estaba allí, o que Sasuke regresaría.

El hombre reanudó el ritmo, con las manos cerradas detrás de la espalda. Él le lanzó una mirada furiosa. "Mi apareamiento con un Lycan fue un error. Su pareja será de sangre pura como yo. Eliminará la debilidad en sus hijos que se hizo conocida en el mío. Mi segunda pareja también será una, para que mis futuros hijos nazcan fuertes ".

Oh, mierda. Eso no sonaba bien. Echó un vistazo a la puerta que Sasuke había dejado, comenzando a rezar para que regresara antes de que su viejo decidiera matarla. Parecía que iba hacia allí.

"Sabía que era un error hacer una alianza con esos Lycans". Él giró en su dirección. "Incluso los humanos eran mejores que ellos". ¿Sabes por qué?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, temiendo que se fuera si hablaba o no respondía en absoluto. "Sus linajes son más débiles y nuestros rasgos se ven más limpios". La escaneó de pies a cabeza de nuevo. "Tal vez mi hijo no es estúpido después de todo. Nunca le dije que planeaba encontrarlo con una compañera de pura sangre. Es posible que haya visto el mismo problema con los licántropos que yo". Él se lanzó hacia ella y ella se apretó contra la pared.

Él pasó junto a ella, caminando por el pasillo. Ella debatió sobre seguirlo pero no lo hizo. Ella lo vio entrar a la habitación de Sasuke. Él no estuvo allí por mucho tiempo. Él se acercó a ella otra vez y ella corrió hacia el único lugar donde podía ir. Ella colocó la isla de la cocina entre ellos y se volvió, esperando que él no se abalanzara sobre ella para hacer algo malo. También le dio tiempo para apretar la capa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Caminó en la sala de estar. Sakura miró a su alrededor, buscando un arma, pero luego descartó la idea. Él podría proteger la piel y solo rompería el cuchillo si ella lo apuñalaba. Él la mataría con seguridad. Ella se mantuvo quieta, mirándolo.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró, llevando una bolsa. Una vez que los vio a los dos, lo dejó caer, apresurándose hacia adelante.

"Padre. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a ver si era verdad. Te apareaste con una humana ".

Sasuke puso su cuerpo entre ella y su padre desde el otro lado de la isla. "Lo hice"

"No la has encadenado. He estado observando que la tienes libre."

"Ella es mi compañera".

"Son criaturas inestables. Debes encadenarla cuando te vayas. Ella podría intentar escapar ".

"Sakura no va a hacer eso. No forcé el apareamiento. Ella está conmigo de su propia voluntad".

Su padre resopló. "Es lo que hacen. Sus débiles mentes no pueden soportar lo que somos. Se volverá loca y tratará de lastimarse a sí misma o ha su hijo cuando consigas que ella este embarazada ".

"No te invité aquí y quiero que te vayas. No debes entrar a mi guarida sin permiso previo, y nunca cuando no estoy aquí ".

"¿Te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?"

Sasuke avanzó hasta que estuvieron casi de pecho a pecho. Eran del mismo tamaño en volumen y altura. "Me atrevo."

"¡Retrocede!" Tronó su padre.

Sakura agarró sus orejas, cubriéndolas. Ella miró alrededor, esperando para ver grietas en las paredes o algo así. No pasó nada. Ella miró el par de hombres mirándose el uno al otro, ahora que se sentía segura el techo no vendría encima de ellos. La guarida de Sasuke en los acantilados parecía más fuerte que la que había en su aldea.

"Fuera", exigió Sasuke. "No aceptaré órdenes tuyas".

"Tú eres mi Hijo. ¡Me obedecerás!"

"No lo haré." Sasuke suavizó su tono casi a un susurro. "Madre no está aquí para detenerme más de luchar contra ti. Permitiste que se marchitara y muriera. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

El anciano se volvió un poco gris. Lo mismo hizo Sasuke. Sakura se preguntó si la sala de estar estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla. Ella estaba preocupada por Sasuke pero parecían igualadas. Sasuke era más joven, posiblemente dándole la ventaja. Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo.

"No deseaba que eso sucediera", admitió finalmente su padre. "Pienso en ella a menudo. Su muerte no fue prevista ".

"No pretendas que te importa. No me engañas por tu acto. Siempre pondré a mi pareja primero. No permitiré que entres aquí. Lo entiendes? Eres una miseria que camina. No quiero que manches a mi Sakura ".

"Encadenala entonces. Mantén la roca en su lugar para que no se sumerja en su muerte la primera vez que decidas tenerla para un bebé, después de revelar lo que eres para ella ".

"Ella me ha visto. Sakura sabe exactamente lo que soy. Vete. Ahora."

El padre volvió la cabeza, estudiando a Sakura. "¿No crees que sea un demonio?"

"¿Se me permite hablar ahora?" No iba a olvidar la última vez ella le había respondido.

"Doy mi permiso".

Sasuke gruñó.

"Gracias." Sakura no quería que pelearan. "Sí, sé lo que es Sasuke, y Nunca voy a saltar a mi muerte. Cuente con eso. Si alguna vez salgo de una repisa, es porque fui empujado o arrojado ".

"Él puede cambiar formas y volar. ¿Estabas al tanto de eso, humana? Apuesto a que se aseguró de que no pudieras verlo cuando te emparejo ".

"En realidad, estás equivocado. Creo que es sexy cuando es canoso y tiene alas. "Incluso alargó la mano para quitarse la capa y revelar la piel, tocando la herida curativa desde donde la había mordido para hacer un punto. "Nos apareamos enfrentados. Los colmillos también son calientes ".

Su padre hizo una mueca y miró a Sasuke. "Ella ya no está en su sano juicio".

"Lo esta."

"Morder es normal. Así que ellos cambian parcialmente cuando están en celo. Pasa algunas veces. No le tengo miedo a Sasuke. Lo amo."

"¿Amor?", El anciano escupió y sus ojos se volvieron negros. "¿Es por eso que te apareaste?¿Ella tiene sentimientos por ti? ¿Importaba?"

"Siempre importa", refunfuñó Sasuke. "Sal. No lo diré de nuevo. No tienes permiso para entrar en mi guarida o estar cerca de mi compañera. Lucharé contigo si lo haces ".

"Tienes defectos." El padre de Sasuke retrocedió, se apartó y salió furioso. Dio un portazo cuando se fue.

.


	23. C21 * Amar lo que eres

.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y Sakura se movió alrededor de la isla. "Está bien."

Ella se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Él se veía miserable. Ella puso sus manos en su pecho. "Lo siento."

"¿Él te asustó? ¿Te amenazo? ¿Te toco? Lo mataré si él puso un un dedo sobre ti".

"Estoy bien. Mantuvo su distancia y solo gritó mucho. "Ella no iba a repetirle cualquier cosa que su padre haya dicho. Podría lastimarlo más.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso".

"Viste de dónde vengo antes de que me llevaras al pueblo. Yo fui el poster de crianza jodida y malos comienzos. Él no es un reflejo de ti. No importa lo que él piense ".

"Estoy decepcionado de él".

"¿A quien le importa? Es un gilipollas". Ella suavizó su tono. "Te amo". Ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho y se apoderó de sus hombros. "Llevame a la cama. Puedo hacerte olvidar todo sobre él ".

Lo negro en sus ojos se encendió a la vida, brillando. "¿Esa es tu solución? Estuve a punto de desafiar a mi padre a luchar hasta la muerte y ¿quieres atraerme a la cama?

"Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Sus labios se crisparon, casi una sonrisa. "No."

"Bueno. Estoy de humor para celebrar, y eso significa desnudarte. No puedo pensar en una mejor manera ".

"¿Celebrar?"

"Mi culo no está ardiendo por el dolor y no estoy encerrada en un agujero negro. Las únicas marcas que te quedarán en la espalda serán las de mis uñas si eres realmente bueno en la cama". Ella sonrió. "No me decepciones. Eso es todo de lo que tienes que preocuparte. De lo contrario, lo hubiera dicho en serio cuando te dije que tendría que entrenarte ".

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y se derritió cuando sonrió así. "Dijiste que follarme sería una tortura".

"Absolutamente. Tortúrame, cariño. No puedo esperar."

"Déjame cerrar la puerta. No quiero que regrese".

"Buena idea." Ella lo soltó y retrocedió.

"Traje comida".

"Te quiero más. Comeremos más tarde ".

"Tengo que guardar esto primero. Parte de esto es carne fresca ".

"Date prisa. Te esperaré en el dormitorio ".

"Lo hare."

Fue hacia la puerta y la atornilló. Ella lo vio inclinarse para recoger la bolsa que él había traído antes de correr por el pasillo. La cama hizo señas y ella trepó, buscando a tientas la capa. Arrojó el material al suelo y luego miró los cuatro postes. Eran casi lo suficientemente gruesos como para ser considerados pilares. Se paró en la cama, caminando hacia un de los pies.

Sasuke entró y comenzó a desnudarse, su mirada fija en ella. "La llamada es más débil ".

"Fue en lo que me sumergieron cuando llegué. Es por eso que probablemente hice una mueca cuando mencionaste tomar un baño. Puedo relacionarme con las comidas fritas ahora ".

Se inclinó, arrancándose las botas. "No entiendo."

"Mi madre sumerge carne en leche y huevo, luego la cocina. Me sentí así, menos la parte adhesiva ".

Se enderezó y se acercó. Fue bueno ser más alta que él por una vez.

Él envolvió una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se inclinó, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho. Él inhaló. "Ya veo."

"¿Apesto? Mi nariz no lo huele, pero la tuya es más sensible ".

"No. Enmascara ligeramente tu aroma. Recojo aceites naturales, un poco de arce y - "

"No me digas el resto. No quiero saber si es algo asqueroso ".

Él volvió la cabeza, frotando su mejilla contra el costado de su pecho. "Esta vez no hay hormonas. Seré más amable contigo ".

Ella deslizó sus dedos en su pelo y él levantó su barbilla. "No te detengas conmigo. Nunca. Solo sé tú, Sasuke ".

"¿Estas segura?"

"Sí."

Él pareció estudiar sus ojos y luego la soltó, retrocediendo. "Dime si se vuelve demasiado intenso ".

Ella sonrió. "¿Quieres usar una palabra segura?"

"¿Qué es eso?" Comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

"Los humanos eligen una palabra para llamar si el sexo se pone demasiado duro".

Él frunció el ceño. "No quiero saber nada más".

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me recuerda que has tenido amantes".

"Estoy segura de que tú también".

Él retumbó profundamente en su pecho. "Solo durante los estragos. Uno, que no eras tú. No me digas nada sobre los amantes que has tenido, Sakura. Los voy a seguir y matarlos. No quisiera que me odies por hacer eso ".

Él estaba celoso. "¿Sasuke?"

Él sostuvo su mirada.

"Eres el único hombre que he amado. Nada más importa."

"¿Me dejarías matarlos?"

Ella hizo una mueca interiormente. Eso no estaría bien. Nadie debería morir solo porque ella se había acostado con ellos. "No importan lo suficiente como para matarlos", afirmó honestamente.

Él se inclinó y se bajó los pantalones. Ella soltó el poste de la cama y retrocedió para sentarse en la cama. Sasuke se deshizo de sus pantalones y se lanzó hacia adelante. Él la agarró del tobillo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Agarró al otro y tiró. Sakura quedó sin aliento, cayendo sobre el colchón.

"Eres mia ahora. Nadie más te tocará nunca más". Él la sacudió abajo de la cama hacia él. Ella no tenía miedo. Sasuke dobló sus piernas cuando él le pasó las manos por los muslos. Él los separó, usando su agarre para arrastrarla un poco más cerca. Ella levantó la cabeza, notando que estaba excitado. No faltaba Sasuke con una erección.

"No soy habilidoso pero estoy motivado", dijo con voz ronca. "Investigué el sexo humano".

Eso la sorprendió. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Sus ojos se arremolinaron. "No podría tenerte pero lo pensé a menudo. "Él miró hacia abajo a su coño. "Soñé como sería si alguna vez te tenia en mi cama. Yo quería que fuera bueno para ti. Compré libros que las mujeres escribieron complaciéndolas. Sabía que tendrían el mejor consejo ".

Ella pensó que nunca la habría deseado, pero esa confesión le demostró que estaba equivocada. Debe haber sido un montón de problemas para él hacer eso. No era como si tuvieran librerías en el pueblo. Probablemente tuvo que pedirlos por Internet o viajar a una ciudad más grande para encontrarlos. El hecho de que él se tomaría tantas molestias por ella significaba todo. Él la amaba.

Él sostuvo su mirada. "¿Te estoy haciendo sentir triste?"

"No. Lo contrario. Eso es muy dulce, Sasuke. ¿Lo hiciste por mí?"

"No entro en calor como lo hace un Lycan. Nunca soñé que serias voluntaria para el estrago. Significaba que si alguna vez te llevaba a la cama, tendría que saber cómo hacerte mojar y lista para llevarme ".

"Sigue hablando y yo ya estoy lista".

"Ni siquiera te he dicho lo hermosa que eres. El libro decía que debería decirte cómo me afecta. "Él miró hacia abajo a su polla dura. "Además de las indicaciones físicas ".

"Solo bésame y déjame tocarte. Eso lo hará ".

"Nunca olvidaré la sensación de tu boca sobre mí. Quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Me produjo tanto placer ".

"Bueno. No voy a hablarte de eso." Ella se mordió el labio. "¿Investigaste posiciones sexuales? Nunca he hecho sesenta y nueve, pero podríamos intentarlo".

"Lo hice. Estoy siendo muy molesto. Dime si hago esto mal ".

Él se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo más los muslos. Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras lo vio acercarse a su coño. Él liberó sus muslos y empujó sus manos debajo de su culo, levantándolo un poco. Entonces su boca estaba sobre ella. Tenía una lengua caliente y húmeda. Al principio dudaba, trazándolo hacia arriba desde su raja a su clítoris Ella se inclinó, tocándole ligeramente el pelo acariciándolo. Ella mantuvo sus piernas separadas para darle suficiente espacio. Él encontró el lugar y ella gimió.

"Ahí."

Se detuvo y levantó la cabeza. "¿Sí?"

"Oh si. En esa zona ya me tienes ".

Él realmente sonrió. "Arriba y abajo o círculos?"

"De cualquier manera."

"Lo resolveré." Bajó su cabeza, su boca regresó a su clítoris. Él aplicó más presión pero estaba molestando con la punta de la lengua, casi jugando.

Sakura cerró los ojos. "Un poco más áspero", instó.

Él obedeció y ella gimió, soltando su cabello para no jalarlo. Ella se apoderó de sus muslos en su lugar para evitar golpearlos en la cara cuando comenzó a sentirse demasiado bien.

"¿Puedes gruñir por mí? ¿Estilo Lycan?"

Él gruñó y agregó vibraciones. Ella gimió más fuerte y supo que ella no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Sasuke aprendia rápido. Sus pezones se tensaron y ella Alcanzó una mano sobre una. Él la acercó más o enterró su mas su cara, ella no estaba segura de cuál. Lo hizo sentir aún mejor. Éxtasis golpeó y ella gritó su nombre mientras venía.

Sasuke dejó de gruñir y levantó la cara, aliviando su culo hasta la cama. "tu sabor me hace tan duro ".

Ella abrió los ojos, mirando a Sasuke. "A-plus", jadeó.

Él arqueó una ceja y quitó sus manos de debajo de su culo. Él repasó su dedo sobre la costura de su coño. "Estás mojada ahora. ¿Qué es A-plus?

"La mejor calificación que podrías obtener. Has pasado el entrenamiento sexual oral ", bromeó.

Él movió su mano y se apoderó de sus muslos, arrastrando su culo hasta el final de la cama. Él la penetró en un impulso lento. A ella le encantaba mirar su cara, casi tanto como la sensación de lo grande y maravilloso que su polla sentía dentro de ella. Él cerró sus ojos, sus colmillos extendiéndose. Sus labios estaban separados para poder verlos. Él sostuvo sus piernas mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro y fuera de ella.

"Esto debería estar prohibido", gimió.

Alzó la mano y ahuecó sus pechos, masajeándolos. "Mírame."

Él abrió los ojos. Comenzó a follarla más rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella. Ajustó su agarre y se agarró a la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinado muslos para mantenerla en su lugar.

Ella arqueó la espalda, lamiéndose los labios. "Eres tan duro. Te sientes muy bien."

Su piel comenzó a pálida y a oscurecerse. Él se congeló, respirando pesadamente. "Se siente demasiado bueno. Es excesivamente estimulante ".

La frustración se levantó "No hagas eso." Ella movió sus piernas, enganchándolas sus caderas para acercarlo y hacer que su polla la atraviese más profundamente. "Déjalo ir, Sasuke. Se tu mismo. Siente por mi. No te detengas ".

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Está mal sentir mucho".

"Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros. Nadie va a ver, Sasuke. Déjate ir, cariño. Se llama pasión, y somos compañeros. "Ella meció sus caderas, moviéndolo dentro de ella. La hizo gemir. "Fóllame. Dame todo lo que tienes."

Sus ojos eran tan asombrosos cuando giraban con color rojo, casi brillantes, como si tuvieran vida propia. Él miró sus pechos. Ella los frotó nuevamente, mostrándole cómo respondían sus pezones.

"Sakura". Parecía una advertencia.

"¿Estás a punto de perder el control?"

"Sí."

"Bueno. Piérdelo."

Fue toda la insistencia que necesitaba. Él empujó sus manos fuera del camino. Su pecho cubrió el suyo y comenzó a follarla. Ella envolvió sus piernas más arriba alrededor de su cintura. Ella encontró su espalda, rascándose las uñas con ella. Las hendiduras que normalmente eran suaves sobre los omóplatos se formaron y ella supo que estaba a punto de brotar las alas. Ella movió sus manos más abajo, hasta su columna vertebral, para darles espacio si lo hicieran. Su pene se sentía más duro y más grueso. Ella levantó la cabeza, besando su hombro. Era difícil concentrarse en él cuando ella quería venirce. Ella luchó sin embargo. Era más sobre él en ese momento.

Él enterró su rostro contra su garganta, gemidos que se desgarraron de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus colmillos la tocaron y ella movió su cabeza en la dirección opuesta. "Sí," ella instó, jadeando.

Él la mordió. El leve dolor, sumado al creciente placer, la envió al borde. Ella gritó su nombre, agarrándose fuerte cuando ella llegó al clímax. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y la folló más fuerte, más rápido. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola ir con sus colmillos. Gruñó cuando encontró su propia liberación.

Sakura sonrió, tratando de pensar sintiendo alrededor de su cuerpo como hormigueaba por ser amada por su pareja. Sus alas habían salido y estaban descansando sobre la parte superior de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella miró su piel. Era de color grisáceo, pero su carne había permanecido flexible y cálida.

"A-plus y crédito extra por el terciopelo que frota contra mi piel". Ella sabía él entendería lo que ella quería decir. Sus alas eran tan suaves.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes

.


	24. C22 * Mi vida a tu lado

.

El fuego que provenía de la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación emitía una atmósfera romántica. Sakura terminó su último alce. Sasuke había traído más almohadas del dormitorio de invitados y ambos se sentaron en la cama, acolchados en la cabecera.

"Gracias. Ni siquiera sabía que podías cocinar" Ella le dirigió una sonrisa. "Fue realmente bueno."

"He vivido solo desde que era pequeño. No me gusta comerlo fresco desde el hueso. Los exploradores me enseñaron a cocinar ".

"¿No conseguiste el antojo de carne cruda de tu madre?"

"No. Disfruto mis comidas cocinadas ".

"Yo también. Siempre tuve que mirar hacia otro lado cuando alguien de la manada capturaba e inmediatamente se comia un conejo o algo así. La carne cruda es asquerosa." Ella movió las piernas, desenredándolas de su ropa de cama. "Gracias. Fue muy considerado de tu parte encender un fuego y luego prepararme la cena ".

"Eres mi compañera". Él usó una servilleta para rozar su mentón.

"Me estás echando a perder".

"Te mereces eso y mucho más".

Ella estudió sus ojos. "¿Como estas?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Acabamos de pasar dos horas arruinando tu cama y esta es nuestra primera noche como compañeros. Sé cómo me siento, pero me pregunto por ti ".

"Me gusta esto."

"Bueno."

Tomó su plato y se giró, colocándolo en una mesa que había traído. la enfrento de nuevo. "Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo".

"Bueno. Golpea."

Él frunció el ceño. "Nunca."

"Es un dicho".

"No me gusta eso".

Ella sonrió. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Hay dos temas que debemos cubrir como nuevos compañeros".

Ella era curiosa. "¿Qué son?"

"Solo pensé en tres cosas que deberíamos hablar como compañeros".

"Bueno."

Se apartó de las almohadas para ver mejor su rostro. "Podrías tomar mi sangre? Fortalecerá el vínculo ".

"Sí."

"No tienes colmillos. Tendré que sangrar por ti ".

Ella asintió. "Lamento eso. Estoy familiarizado con esto desde que mis padres me dijeron lo que hacen los compañeros. Tendrás que cortarte para poder obtener la sangre ".

"Nunca te disculpes. Es nuestra costumbre compartir sangre de esa manera. No mordemos a alguien a menos que sea para tomar su sangre para desencadenar el proceso de apareamiento. Te mordí esta noche porque aún estamos uniéndonos. Una vez que esté completo, ya no tendré ese impulso ".

"No lo sabía".

"Me gustaría que durmieras en mi cama conmigo".

Eso la sorprendió. "¿Hubo alguna vez alguna duda?"

"Las parejas suelen tener sus propios dormitorios. Esa es nuestra costumbre ".

"Esa es una mierda, así que no, si estoy durmiendo lejos de ti. Hubiera peleado contigo al instante de ponerme en otra habitación. Me habría acostado contigo después de que te hubieras quedado dormido. Intenta alejarme de ti ".

Él sonrió. "Bueno. Me gusta tenerte cerca, y me preocuparía que estés fría o asustada en otra habitación ".

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con mis razones. Solo quiero abrazarte."

Su expresión se suavizó. "Yo también quiero eso".

"Dijiste tres. ¿Cuál es el tercero?

Extendió la mano y le puso la mano en el estómago. "Niños. Necesitamos decidir si debes comer la raíz o no ".

"¿El qué?"

"Es nuestra forma de control de la natalidad para los humanos. Le pregunté a un explorador en quien confío cómo evitar el embarazo mientras iba a buscar comida. Dijo que podría conseguirlo si quisiera. Debes comenzar a comerlo, ya que te he emparejado. Debes tomar un bocado de la raíz todos los días. Nuestro esperma es muy fuerte cuando entramos en los estragos o cuando tomamos un compañero por primera vez. Estás posponiendo el aroma de las llamadas y mi cuerpo responde a eso esforzándote por fecundarte ".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que tienes súper esperma en este momento?"

El asintió.

"Esta raíz funciona como un anticonceptivo?"

"Sí."

Sakura colocó su mano sobre su estómago, imaginando cómo sería tener el bebé de Sasuke.

La idea no era mala. A ella le gustó la idea. "¿Quieres niños?"

Sus ojos eran negros en ese momento, pero chispearon con rojo, como si un rayo atravesara el iris. "Me sentiría honrado si lo hicieras. Eres humana, por lo que hay una mayor probabilidad de que puedas quedar embarazada ya que no puedes controlar tus ciclos de ovulación ".

"No lo creo. Tengo la inyección. Es una forma humana de control de la natalidad. Todavía no tomé tu sangre, excepto cuando te mordí. Aunque no creo que eso haya sido suficiente. Una vez que lo haga, puede meterse con eso. De lo contrario, en un mes ya no será bueno. Ahí es cuando voy a tener otra oportunidad ".

Sus labios se comprimieron en una línea apretada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué te ponías inyecciones? No, no respondas eso. No quiero saber. "Él miró hacia otro lado.

"Tengo los peores períodos", admitió. "Es malo. Me hace llorar, y luego estallar en un ataque de perra de grandes proporciones sobre la mierda estúpida. No es lindo. Es por eso que comencé a inyectarme y ser constante con ella. Me impide tener períodos".

Él sostuvo su mirada. "No fue porque tuvieras un amante antes de llegar a casa a la manada esperando que regreses?

"No."

Él le frotó el estómago. "Me gustaría dejarlo a la naturaleza".

Ella entendió su significado. "Eso está bien para mí."

"¿No te sentirías incómoda si quedaras embarazada?"

Ella no se rió de la forma en que lo expresó. Ella lo tradujo en enloquecienda. "¿Por tener una pequeña versión tuya? No. "Ella apretó su mano sobre su vientre. "Nunca. Como dijiste, sería un honor ".

"Es un concepto nuevo para mí, contemplar tener un hijo pequeño. Creí que no tendría que considerarlo hasta después de mi centésimo cumpleaños ".

"Seras un padre maravilloso".

Él miró hacia otro lado. "Tengo mis dudas."

"¿Oye?" Ella extendió la mano y agarró su mandíbula, girando su rostro hacia atrás. Ella sostuvo Su mirada. "Serás un padre increíble. Confía en mí en eso ".

"Nunca deseo ser como el mío".

"No lo serás".

Él guardó silencio.

"Voy a decirte lo que mi madre me dijo. Tuve este momento de locura una vez acerca de qué tipo de madre sería un día si alguna vez tuviera hijos. Mi biológica, ¿recuerdas? Ella me abandonó a ese lugar donde me encontraste. Solo me dejo en ese infierno. Estaba preocupada de haber heredado los malos rasgos. ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto? ¿Quieres saber el consejo que mi madre compartió?"

Él se apoyó en su mano, mirándola. "Sí."

"La vida es lo que tu haces de ella. Tomas lo malo que has experimentado o visto y aprendes lo que no debes hacer más adelante en la vida. Quién eres tú depende de ti. El pasado es solo eso. Lo dejas ir y sigues adelante. Serás un padre fantástico ".

"Me falta la capacidad de mostrar emociones".

"Es por eso que me tienes a mí. Tendremos tiempo de trabajar en ello, Sasuke ". Sonrió. "Has recorrido un largo camino. ¿Podrías imaginarnos en la cama juntos así hace un mes, haciendo las cosas que acabamos de hacer? "

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "No."

"¿Ves? Y esta es nuestra segunda noche juntos. Construyes paredes y las romperé. No dejaré que te cierres nunca más ".

"¿Me dirás si tengo demasiado frío? Me preocupa que no pueda satisfacer tus necesidades ".

Ella se inclinó más cerca. "Los conoces y los superas". Ella rozó sus labios sobre los suyos. "Créeme."

Él le acarició la mejilla. "Eres todo para mi."

"Yo también te amo."

Ella cerró los ojos, profundizando el beso. Él la devolvió el beso. También aprendió rápidamente en este sentido. Él la atrajo más cerca, sus grandes manos vagando por su cuerpo. Usó su codo para empujar las almohadas fuera del camino, arrastrándola hacia abajo con él para que se acostara. Apartó las sábanas para alcanzar más de su piel, haciendo algunos toques de los suyos.

Sasuke rompió el beso. "Sangre."

Tardó un segundo en enfriar su deseo lo suficiente como para dejar que lo que había dicho se asimilara y tuviera sentido. "¿Ahora? Luego."

"Ahora."

"Es el peor momento". Ella le dio una palmada en el pecho. "Yo quería montarte".

"No dije que no pudieras". La diversión chispeó en sus ojos. "Quiero alimentarte primero."

"Ya lo hiciste. Me alimentaste un filete de alce y todo lo que fuera blanco. No podía decidir si era puré de arroz o papa. Fue bueno sin embargo. Las cosas verdes en cierto modo confundían mi paladar ".

Rodó, inmovilizándola debajo de él. "Debes tomar mi sangre con el estómago lleno". De lo contrario, su sistema digestivo no lo aceptará tan fácilmente. Este es el tiempo."

Ella sacó su labio inferior e hizo un puchero. "Eres tan malo. Todo lo que quiero hacer es cabalgarte como un pony ".

Él sonrió. "Soy un semental, cariño." Él la levantó, saliendo de la cama.

Sakura se rió. Su normalmente pedregoso GarLycan estaba jugando con ella. "Ven de vuelta a la cama. Puedo beberlo más tarde ".

Cruzó la habitación y salió de la habitación. Se sentó después de que él se había ido, le gustaba cuando se alejaba de ella. Él tenía el culo más lindo.

Estaba decidido a fortalecer su vínculo. El momento fue malo, pero él era el sensato. Su sistema digestivo rechazaría la sangre con el estómago vacío. Ella lo volvería a retrasar.

Él regresó con una bandeja. Sakura frunció el ceño.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la dejó. Había un vaso de champán plateado, delgado y estriado y una daga. Sus cejas se arquearon. "¿Qué es esto?"

Él levantó la daga. "me corto y sangro en la copa. Tú bebes de eso."

Ella agarró su muñeca, deteniendo el arma afilada. "¿En serio?"

"Es habitual".

"Tu gente es muy formal". Él solo la miró."Dame la daga". Ella le tendió la otra mano. "Hagamos esto de una manera más manera divertida ".

"Me preocupa ver qué es eso".

"Curas rápido y sabes que nunca te lastimaré. Créeme."

Él vaciló, y luego entregó la daga a su mango primero. "lo Hago."

"Deshazte del vaso y la bandeja".

Se levantó, llevándolos alrededor de la cama a la mesa. Ella señaló la cama y él subió. Ella fue cuidadosa con la daga de punta afilada mientras se arrastraba más cerca de él.

"De espaldas".

Lo hizo, pero frunció el ceño. "¿Cual es tu plan?"

Ella dejó la daga y se inclinó sobre él, rozando besos en su estómago. Siseó cuando ella los arrastró más abajo, yendo hacia su ingle.

"No me cortes allí".

Ella rió. "No. Nunca, nunca allí. Solo mi boca tocará las buenas partes ".

Él extendió la mano, acariciando su pecho. "Soy consciente de eso."

Ella lamió el hueco de su cadera, mirando su polla. Él se estaba poniendo duro. Ella se acercó y le mordió la parte inferior del estómago. "Está a punto de mejorar".

Ella levantó su pierna, tirándola sobre una de las suyas. Él extendió sus muslos para darle más espacio. Ella agarró el eje de su pene y abrió su boca, moviendo su lengua sobre la punta. Ella lo miró, encontrando su mirada. Sus ojos se arremolinaron pero todavía se veía algo negro. Tenía los ojos y las respuestas más sexys al sexo oral. Él le pellizcó el pezón y eso la hizo sacudirse. No dolió, pero sabía que él lo había hecho para llamar su atención. A ella le gustó.

Ella lo tomó dentro de su boca, chupando ligeramente. Sus colmillos se extendieron y ella esperó que él no sacara las alas. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura si podría o si le dolería. Ella lo llevó más profundo, viendo cómo sus ojos se estrechaban. Los suaves ruidos provenían de la parte posterior de su garganta. Su pecho retumbó. Lentamente lo soltó y levantó su pecho, trepando por su cuerpo. Ella colocó su miembro en el ángulo que ella quería cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se sentó, llevándolo dentro de su coño. Él la agarró por las caderas.

"Sakura", gimió.

"Definitivamente no es un poni." Ella se levantó un poco, bajando de golpe.

Él apretó su agarre, mostrando placer en sus facciones. "Sangre después".

Ella se inclinó, agarrando la daga. "No. Ahora. Dame tu mano."

Se sacudió un poco de la lujuria y se sentó un poco. Él solo dudó por un segundo antes de darle su mano. Ella lo agarró.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te estaba haciendo con la boca?"

"Sí."

"Cierra tus ojos y solo siente. Piensa en mi boca sobre ti ".

Odiaba cortarlo. Ella movió sus caderas, montando lentamente su polla. Se sintió increíble para ella, y ella esperaba que el placer lo distrajera. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Su otra mano se agarró a su cadera, amasando su piel allí.

Ella usó la punta de la daga para cortar su pulgar profundamente. Él ni siquiera se inmutó. La sangre roja brotó.

Ella arrojó la daga de la cama y levantó su mano, envolviendo su boca alrededor de su dedo, chupando. El sabor de su sangre llenó su boca y ella tragó saliva. Le hizo al pulgar lo que le había hecho a su polla antes mientras se movía lentamente, cabalgándolo.

Se puso más duro dentro de ella, se sintió más grande. Ella gimió contra su pulgar, sintiéndose segura de que estaba funcionando de la manera en que lo había querido. Tomar sangre iba a ser divertido para ambos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y el sudor la cubrió. Probablemente fue por tomar su sangre.

Sucedía con los Lycans, y ella recordó que su madre había sido una. Ella se movió más rápido, frenéticamente. Ella estaba cerca de venir. Su clítoris latió y ella se inclinó con la otra mano, frotándose la yema del dedo contra ella. Ella chupó su dedo más fuerte.

Sasuke gruñó y se sacudió debajo de ella, embistiendo su polla dentro de ella. Él casi la quitó, pero su mano agarrando su cadera ayudó a evitar eso. Ella gritó, culmino con fuerza.

Ella lo montó y él se sentó de repente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él le arrancó el pulgar de la boca, abrazándola también con ese brazo. Ella estaba aplastada contra él. Los arrojó a un lado en la cama, sus caderas bombeando furiosamente mientras venía. Se aferró a ella mientras temblaba por la fuerza de su clímax.

.


	25. C23 * Mataría por protegerte

.

Sasuke se ajustó un poco para no apretar a Sakura con tanta fuerza. Le tomó tiempo para recuperarse "¿Te lastimé?"

"Hagámoslo de nuevo".

No pudo resistirse a reír. Ella lo hizo sentir tantas emociones. Cada vez era más fácil dejar de sofocarlos con ella en sus brazos. Ella era vida y luz. Placer y dolor. Sintió un puñal en su pecho ante la sola idea de perderla.

Él nunca permitiría que eso sucediera. Ella era su compañera.

Él apartó su cabello hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza, mirándola a la cara. Ella era puro esplendor, todo dentro de un cuerpo pequeño con huesos frágiles. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente y él vio la luz burlona en ellos. "Me gustó tu plan mucho mejor que el mío".

"Y yo que estaba preocupada de que tuviera que encadenarte y seducirte solo para tener sexo si no estabas en el estrago. Estoy tan contenta de haberme equivocado ".

Ella lo humilló. Ella lo deseaba a pesar de no saber mucho sobre su especie. Ni una sola vez había mostrado una pizca de pesar por haberla convertido en su compañera. Él ni siquiera le había pedido permiso. "Eres notable"

"Así eres tú".

"Necesito que me hagas una promesa, una que siempre mantendrías. Tu honor." Él estaba preocupado por ella.

"Cualquier cosa."

Trató de encontrar las palabras correctas. Fue dificil. "Dime si te entristezco o empiezo a aplastar tu espíritu. Haré lo que sea para evitar eso ".

Ella se puso seria. "Lo haré, pero eso nunca va a suceder".

Él no estaba tan seguro. Intentaría ser más abierto con ella y mostrarle cuánto ella significaba para él. Él silenciosamente hizo esa promesa.

Ella envolvió sus brazos más firmemente alrededor de él. "No soy como tu madre."

No debería haberle sorprendido que ella adivinara dónde estaban sus pensamientos. Sakura parecía conocerlo demasiado bien.

"Tampoco eres como tu padre". Ella le acarició el pelo. "Me encontré con él, ¿recuerdas?"

Él cerró los ojos y le acarició la cara con el hocico en el cuello. "Espero No serlo."

"Sasuke, escúchame". Ella siguió pasando sus dedos por su pelo, frotando su piel cerca de su hombro con su otra mano. "Me haces feliz. No dejaría que me cierres. Me pondría en tu cara para gritar, o caer de rodillas si alguna vez te enfrias. Intenta ignorarme mientras recibes una mamada. Buena suerte con eso."

Él soltó una carcajada. Él podría imaginarla haciendo algo que extravagante. Su Sakura no era tímida.

"¿Ves? Te estas riendo. Tu polla actualmente se está endureciendo dentro de mí solo de pensarlo. Oh si. Estamos desnudos en la cama juntos, todavía conectados íntimamente, abrazándonos. Puedo garantizar que tu padre nunca estuvo en esta posición con tu madre. Para no asquearte mencionando que tus padres tuvieron que tener relaciones sexuales para que estés aquí, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero. No eres nada como él ".

Ella tenía un punto. "Él la encadenaba cada vez. Él nunca le permitió tocarlo cuando se criaron ".

"No me sorprende. Tú no eres él, Sasuke. Siempre dices que eres más gárgola que Lycan, pero creo que él te dijo eso porque era lo que quería ver. Tienes un corazón También tienes pasión y amabilidad. Esas son cosas que nunca será acusado de poseer. Aceptas a tu madre ".

Esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

"Lo sostuviste todo porque se esperaba de ti. Bueno, te estoy diciendo que lo dejes salir. Tu puedes. Estás seguro aquí conmigo ".

Deseó que fuera así de simple. "Es debilidad".

"No. Es fuerza. No hay nada más aterrador que colocar tu emociones desnudas a alguien más. Correr el riesgo de ser lastimado. Nunca voy a causarte dolor en tu corazón. Te amo."

Él la abrazó más fuerte. "Te he lastimado antes".

Ella estuvo en silencio por largos segundos. "No puedo decir que no. Rompiste mi corazón cuando dejaste de hablar conmigo. Aunque nunca dejé de amarte. Esa es la única forma en que podrías lastimarme. No me vuelvas a excluir ".

"Nunca", juró.

"Entonces estamos bien".

"No siempre sabré las palabras correctas para decir o puedo reaccionar a las cosas de una manera que te decepcione".

"Esta bien. No tengo miedo de decirte cómo me siento y puedo ser exigente. Te dejaré saber si sueltas la pelota ".

"¿Qué pasa si hago algo que no puedes perdonar?"

Parecía tomarse su tiempo pensando en eso. "No me engañes. Lo sé nunca me golpearías Esas son las únicas dos cosas que son decisivas. Yo podría enfadarme si olvidas mi cumpleaños, pero eso significa que tendrás que comprarme un regalo mejor ".

"Sabes que nunca sería infiel ni te golpearía".

"Lo se. Ese es el punto."

Él levantó su cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada. "No puedo nunca perderte. No creo que podría sobrevivir ".

"Yo también te amo, Sasuke. No lo harás ".

"Si tuviera corazón, lo serías".

Ella deslizó una de sus manos hacia su pecho. "Entonces estoy aquí. Tienes un corazón, dirás las palabras un día. Puedo esperar."

"Te duele". Ya la había decepcionado.

"No". Ella sonrió. "Podrías tropezar con la letra T pero me enseñas cómo te sientes con las cosas que dices y con la forma en que me tocas. Lo escucho y lo siento."

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"¿Ves? Eso es amor."

"Ya te estoy fallando como compañero".

"Cállate". Ella levantó su mano y la presionó sobre su boca. "Sólo escucha. Te amo exactamente como eres. No espero que seas un tipo de poeta florido o que seas perfecto. No quiero eso. Te quiero. Estás gruñón y de mal humor mucho. Diablos, me cabreas. Como ahora. Esta bien. Todavia te quiero. No me vas a convencer de que fue un error emparejarte. No lo siento en lo más mínimo. Estoy feliz. Bueno, ahora mismo estoy irritada, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero. Deja de obsesionarte por lo que crees que vas a hacer en el futuro. No eres como esa miseria andante, como lo llamaste. Yo tampoco soy como tu madre. Ella permitió que la lastimara hasta que perdió la voluntad de vivir. Eso fue lo que dijiste. ¿Alguna vez puedes verme sufrir en silencio? Nunca me callare. " Ella soltó la boca. "¿Lo tengo?"

Él sonrió. "Sí."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Quítate las rocas de la cabeza, GarLycan. Estas atorado conmigo durante siglos ".

"Las gárgolas pueden vivir por milenios. Físicamente los sigo ".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Incluso sus compañeros?"

"Vivirás tanto como yo. Mi sangre lo asegurará ".

"Guau. Eso me sorprende pero admito que no odio la idea de poder vivir miles de años contigo. Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo para asegurarnos de que la relación funciona ".

El asintió. "Lo haremos."

"No te preocupes tanto. Lo aprecio y demuestra que estás preocupado por mí. ¿Ves? Esas no son acciones de un hombre que tiene frío. Te importa demasiado, y eso prueba que no eres como tu padre ".

"Gracias por decir eso."

Ella bostezó. "¿Sabes lo que necesito?"

"¿Dormir?"

Ella asintió. "En tu cama. Contigo. Quiero que me abraces. ¿Eso va a ser muy raro? Sé que estás acostumbrado a estar solo. Si es así, esperaré hasta que estés durmiendo y solo me acurrucaré contigo ".

"Creo que puedo manejarlo." Él maniobró fuera de sus brazos y separó su cuerpos. "Voy a llevar los platos a la cocina. Vuelvo enseguida ".

"Date prisa". Se estiró, y le encantaba ver su cuerpo de esa manera. Ella no trató de esconderlo de él.

Cogió la daga para no pisarla si se levantaba durante la noche y recogía sus platos. Se apresuró a entrar en la cocina, enjuagándolos. Él lavaría los platos más tarde. Él quería volver con ella.

Un ligero toque en la puerta lo distrajo, y frunció el ceño. Se acercó a la puerta y la desató, manteniendo la mayor parte del cuerpo escondido cuando se asomó. Mataría a su padre si fuera él.

Naruto estaba allí. "Estás despierto. No quería golpear en caso de que tuvieras ya dormido ".

"Lo estaba. Estuve fuera de la cama por un momento ".

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Sasuke suspiró. "Estoy desnudo".

Naruto se rió entre dientes. "Si tienes algo que no he visto antes, soy lo suficientemente curioso como para echar un vistazo." Echó un vistazo a ambos lados, su humor desapareció. "Es importante. Habría tratado de contactarte nuevamente al amanecer, pero no quería dejar que esto sucediera por tanto tiempo ".

"Dame diez segundos antes de que entres".

Sasuke giró, caminó hacia la sala de estar y miró a su alrededor. Se inclinó, recogió una de las alfombras y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Puso su cuerpo entre la puerta principal y el pasillo hacia el dormitorio, esperando que Sakura no lo buscara.

La puerta principal se abrió más y Naruto entró, cerrándola detrás.

"Me disculpo. Estás fortaleciendo tu vínculo, pero esto no podía esperar ".

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Es mi padre?"

"¿Como supiste?"

"Tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Él vino a verme aquí. ¿Qué ha hecho?"

"Fugaku hizo una solicitud formal por escrito y lo llevo antes que Itachi. Está indignado porque hayas violado la ley y no estés siendo azotado y encerrado. Solicitó que tu compañera sea esclavizada y le pidió que, dado que él es su padre, él sea el primero en usar su cuerpo como un buque de cría. El idiota siente que es su derecho ser el primero, ya que ha perdido un hijo por encima de ella ".

Sasuke comenzó a sacar su revestimiento. La rabia lo invadió. Su piel se endureció y no pudo respirar. Sabía que su padre no estaba contento, pero la petición era una que nunca había visto venir.

"Tranquilo", ordenó Naruto. "No va a suceder. Itachi está casi tan enojado como tu debes estar. Demonios, yo también. Tu derecho como compañero es informarte de lo que está pasando, para que puedas estar allí para representarla a ella y a ti mismo ".

Eso ayudó. Le entró aire a los pulmones y parte de la ira se calmó. Él relajó su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el control.

"No sé cuál será su próximo movimiento, pero a primera hora de la mañana irá antes Itachi, y se le negará en todos los aspectos. Las siete en punto si planeas asistir. Nunca lo vi venir, y es mi trabajo pensar en la forma en que podríamos tener algún problema con nuestro clan. Ni siquiera puedo envolver mi cabeza en torno a él con este plan. Es como uno de esos programas de televisión desordenados o una telenovela. Tal vez ha visto demasiados en su tiempo de inactividad. Está tratando de convertirte en el padrastro de tu medio hermano." Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿No los ves? Probablemente tampoco debería. "Echó un vistazo alrededor. "Ni siquiera veo una televisión. Apenas llegaste aquí, así que probablemente no te tomaste el tiempo para conseguir uno". Mantuvo la mirada de Sasuke. "Los derechos de tu pareja serían eliminados de ese bebé si ella fuera un barco reproductor, entonces técnicamente no serías el padrastro del niño, pero si tu padre fuera el padre de los niños, entonces te convertiría en el medio hermano. ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto?"

"No."

"No importa. Solo mira a ese maldito padre bastardo tuyo y no dejes tu compañera sin protección ".

"Gracias. No lo haré ".

Naruto suspiró. "Te enviaré una copia de ese video de Itachi quitándole su rango. Puede evitar que lo persigas mañana después de la audiencia con Itachi".

"Dudoso."

"Pónte en contacto conmigo si decide defender su solicitud formal. Itachi va a negarlo, por lo que no tienes que estar allí ".

"No necesito pensar en eso. Quiero enfrentarlo cuando hable con Lord Itachi ".

"Enviaré a alguien para proteger a tu compañera en ese momento. Se supone que no debe abandonar tu guarida. No se le permitirá unirse a ti. Tampoco quieres pelear con tu padre cerca de ella. He aprendido que dos de tus hermanos están con él ahora. He tenido algunos vigilantes observándolos desde que llegó el pedido formal. Probablemente estén planeando su próximo movimiento ".

Eso no sorprendió a Sasuke. Esos dos probablemente tenían la esperanza de que algún día podrían lograr la aprobación de su padre. A pesar de que sus hermanos pueden simplemente estar complaciendo a su padre al escuchar sus desvaríos en su intento. Su hermano mayor no se molestaría. Obito lo odiaba casi tanto con el.

Naruto se giró, caminando hacia la puerta. "Bloquea tu guarida. No dudaria que pasen a atacar en medio de la noche. Fugaku es un bastardo astuto, y si es inteligente, sabe que Itachi lo negará ".

Sasuke lo siguió hasta la puerta y lo atornilló cuando salió. Se volvió, mirando la pared que cubría la habitación que ocultaba la repisa exterior. Su padre y sus hermanos sabían la ubicación de la entrada exterior. Dejó caer la alfombra que había usado para cubrirse y se dirigió al sofá, levantándolo. Él lo encajó en su lugar. No podrían deslizar la roca para colarse sin romper el marco del sofá.

Entró a zancadas en la cocina, colocando unas gafas en un brazo del sofá. Caían al suelo y se rompían si el sofá era empujado, como una precaución adicional.

Se arrastró por el pasillo y encontró a Sakura acurrucada en una bola debajo de las sábanas en el medio de su cama. Ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo. Se giró, cerrando y atornillando la puerta de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se inclinó sobre la repisa de la chimenea, tomando una de las espadas que guardaba colgando allí. Lo llevó a la cama y lo puso a su alcance.

Una feroz protección lo llenó. No quería creer que sus hermanos ayudarían a su padre a perseguir a su compañera. Todos tenían problemas con la frialdad con que se habían criado. Sentía lealtad hacia sus hermanos y esperaba que no lo traicionaran. Sería un error mortal si lo hicieran.

Él cuidadosamente retiró las mantas y se metió en la cama detrás de su compañera. Envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de Sakura, abrazándola. Ella murmuró algo en su sueño que él no entendió, pero ella se agarró a su brazo con su mano. Él examinó sus pequeños dedos.

Él vaciló, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apoyar su cabeza junto a la de ella.

Mataría a cualquiera, independientemente de su asociación con él, para mantenerla justo donde pertenecía.

Que era solo él.

.


	26. C24 * Desafío

.

Sasuke ajustó su espada. Sería lógico que su padre asumiera que estaba fuera de práctica con sus habilidades peleando con uno. A propósito dio esa impresión. Pero cada vez que había volado a los acantilados, había practicado en secreto con el profesor de defensa que había tenido de niño. Kakashi era su amigo.

Siempre había sabido que podría llegar el día en que su padre hiciera algo para asegurarse de que lucharan el uno contra el otro. Él no tenía planes de perder. Especialmente ahora que el futuro de Sakura pendía de un hilo. Su muerte no fue una opción. Su padre haría de Sakura su nave de cría.

Fugaku entró a la habitación solo. Ninguno de sus hermanos se había presentado a la audiencia con él. Sasuke se preguntó si ese era un signo bueno o malo. O bien habían decidido no apoyar a su padre, o bien había hecho una buena llamada para permitir que Chaz y Fray guardaran su guarida para mantener a Sakura a salvo en caso de un ataque.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Lord Itachi parecía molesto y aburrido al mismo tiempo. No se molestó en enmascarar sus emociones. "Comienza, Fugaku", exigió.

El padre de Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. "¿Miraste mi solicitud formal y mis quejas? "

"Por supuesto que sí", declaró Itachi. "Puedo leer, y sé mis deberes como su señor. Me insulta que insinuaras que mi castigo había sido demasiado flojo. ¿Como te atreves a cuestionarlo? ".

"Sasuke violó la ley. Él no tenía derecho a tomar una pareja. Usted deshonró a nuestras tradiciones ".

Itachi se puso de pie y agarró su espada. "Cuidado, Fugaku. Eso suena como un desafío a mi autoridad ".

"De ningún modo. Es una evaluación ".

"No pedí tu opinión".

"Creo que tu juicio no fue justo. Juré a Sasuke que sirviera durante los primeros cien años de su vida. Lo hice con la intención de que sirviera a este clan. No veo ninguna ventaja para él tomando una compañera, o tú lo permitiéndolo. La ley es clara. Él debe ser azotado cien veces y encerrado durante diez años. Te pido que sigas esas leyes ".

"Denegado".

Fugaku parecía furioso. "Nuestras leyes son irreprochables".

"Nuestras leyes son lo que digo que son. Le diste a Sasuke a este clan y eso significa que es mío. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? Lo que le ordeno hacer o los castigos que le entregue no son de tu incumbencia". Itachi miró a su padre.

"Esa es la intención. Él debe servir al mayor bien de nuestra gente. Él no ha hecho eso. Quedan cuarenta años de servicio. Exijo que lo sirva. ¡Eso significa que no puede tener una compañera, y debe ser castigado apropiadamente por deshonrar mi nombre! Sé que no aprobabas que tu padre asesinara mujeres, así que creo que esclavizarla durante cuarenta años hasta que te rinda el servicio sería un compromiso justo "

"¿Hablas de llevar deshonor a tu nombre? Lo haces lo suficientemente bien por tu cuenta. Sasuke y tus otros hijos son tu única gracia salvadora, "retumbó Itachi.

"¿Te atreves a insultarme?"

"Sí. Lo Hago. Entras aquí implicando que cometí un error. Te quejas sobre el hecho de que crees que he doblado las leyes, y aún sugieres lo mismo. Ningún compañero ha sido esclavizado durante cuarenta años. Diez años es el tiempo máximo para el castigo por este tipo de delito ".

"El mío fue una sugerencia justa. Estoy dispuesto a dejar que su esclavitud se mantenga en diez años. Lee mi solicitud formal. Todo lo que pedí es razonable ".

"Mierda. Puedo leer entre líneas. No soy tonto ", dijo Itachi. "Es un insulto velado que incluso lo archivaste y estás de pie frente a mí lanzando esta tontería. Ni siquiera empezaré a contarte cuán disgustado estoy porque quieras permiso para convertir a la compañera de Sasuke en tu criadero. ¿Qué clase de padre desea violar a la compañera de su propio hijo y forzar su semilla para que nazca su hijo? Entonces quieres expandirlo a cuarenta años. ¿Que sigue? ¿Debería ser únicamente para tu uso? Debías saber que tu hijo te desafiaría antes de permitírselo, pero crees que puedes pedirme que te ayude a salirte con la tuya al encerrarlo primero para salvarte el culo. Leí lo que escribiste. Esa parte fue muy clara. Querías que lo azotaran de inmediato y lo encerraran antes de que pudiera atacarte. Denegado, "Itachi tronó.

"¡Ella es la razón por la que mi hijo no puede servir el resto de su servicio! Ha causado deshonor en mi familia. Planeo negarlo. He perdido un hijo y deseo ganar otro. Es justo que ella sea esa nave. Es una forma apropiada de hacerle sufrir mi pérdida también ".

"Eres un bastardo retorcido", murmuró Itachi. "Por favor, saca tu espada. Yo Te reto."

"No te estoy desafiando", dijo Fugaku claramente.

"Lástima." Itachi mantuvo su espada. "Denegaré oficialmente su pedido y pondré fin a esto".

"Exijo una evaluación del consejo".

"Disolví tu consejo. Negado ".

"¡Debes darte cuenta de que nuestra gente no tolerará esto! Estás siendo irracional, Con todo respeto."

Itachi resopló. "No conocerías el respeto si te apuñalara en el corazón. ¿Qué te dije la última vez que estuviste frente a mí con una estúpida petición de mierda? Esto no es una democracia ¿Quieres eso? vive con los humanos. Ellos tampoco te tolerarían por mucho tiempo. Regresa a Europa si no te gusta cómo manejo las cosas. Estoy seguro de que no te gustará cómo hacen los clanes de sangre pura las cosas. Es por eso que te fuiste en primer lugar. Tu otra opción es desafiarme por el liderazgo. Por favor, hazlo. Alegrame el dia."

Fugaku apretó sus manos a su lado. "¿Estás allí amenazándome pero permites que Sasuke ignore descaradamente nuestras leyes?"

"Me gusta el. No me gustas tú. "Itachi respiró profundamente. "¿Quieres justificación? bien. Me diste a Sasuke. Decido lo que hace con su tiempo, no tú. Su duración del servicio es a mi criterio. Revisé sus logros. Hablemos de las leyes que no se siguen, Fugaku. Enviaste a tu hijo a nuestra área de entrenamiento a la edad de dos años. El estándar es cinco. Lo obligaste a dormir allí con los exploradores de guardia en lugar de permitirle regresar a casa. Eso es inaudito. Nuestros hombres abandonan los acantilados para cumplir con su deber cuando se acercan a los veinte años. Tú y tu consejo decidieron ignorar la ley cuando él tenía quince años y asignaron a Sasuke para servir en el puesto del norte". Hizo una pausa. "Durante catorce años seguidos. Esa es una crueldad flagrante. No tenía la capacidad de completar su entrenamiento completo o de interactuar con los de su clase. No tuvo oportunidad de aprender a manejar las tentaciones de estar cerca de las mujeres. No hay ninguno en el norte. Perdió el control durante los estragos y se apareó con una mujer. ¿De quién crees que es la culpa? Déjame responderte, la tuya ".

"No reclamó un compañero durante su primer ataque. Te equivocas."

"Entonces tuvo suerte una vez. Las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. Así es como veo eso."

"¿Estás poniendo excusas por lo que hizo? Es una atroci- "

Lord Itachi lo interrumpió con un rugido. "¡Suficiente! No estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Te estoy recordando las leyes que rompiste. Tu y tu consejo olvidaron convenientemente agregar su asignación a sus informes cuando me los enviaban." Hizo una pausa. "Durante catorce años seguidos. Solo me llamó la atención cuando llegó tarde para informar debido a una tormenta. Los exploradores fueron enviados a ver si estaba en problemas. Estaban enojados porque estaba dieciséis días tarde antes de que se lo mencionaran. Presentaron una queja porque su consejo puso en riesgo la vida de uno de nuestros hombres ".

"Sabía que estaba bien. Él es mi hijo."

Itachi resopló. "¿bien? Tuvo que desmoronarse contra un acantilado para protegerse de la muerte cuando la tormenta azotara. Tendría que haber permanecido así hasta que la zona se descongelara si no lo localizaban. Nadie vuela solo en esas condiciones. Esa es también la ley. Sin embargo, todavía le ordenaste que se presentara ante el consejo en persona en un momento en que sabía que volar solo no estaba permitido. Tuvieron que encender un fuego para descongelar las gruesas capas de hielo que se habían formado sobre él. Estaba atrapado dentro de su caparazón ".

"No lo hubiera matado".

"Fue crueldad. Así de simple. Había ido tan profundo para protegerse del frío que tuvieron dificultades para alcanzarlo, para hacerle saber que estaban con él ".

"Se construye carácter para sufrir elementos duros".

"Eres un cara dura", escupió Itachi. "Nadie está asignado al norte por más de un año a la vez, y siempre es voluntario. Es un yermo estéril de aburrimiento y pondría a prueba la cordura de cualquiera para no mirar nada. Es un mal necesario ya que alguien podría atacar desde esa dirección, pero es un infierno. "Miró a Sasuke. "¿Disfrutaste esos años?"

"No." Sasuke miró a su padre.

"Hubiera estado aturdido si lo hubieras tenido." Itachi soltó su espada, concentro su enfoque en Fugaku. "Se le debe algo por la desdicha que le hiciste pasar. Hablemos de justicia, ¿de acuerdo?. Te diré algo, Fugaku. ¿Por qué no te asigno a la zona norte durante catorce años seguidos? Llamaré a cada miembro de tu consejo disuelto y les asignaré el mismo deber después de que termine tu mandato. Me aseguraré de que sepan que es por su queja hoy y por la forma en que me acusaron de ser demasiado misericordioso con quienes violan la ley ".

Sasuke disfrutaba ver a su padre ponerse pálido. También se ganó un nuevo respeto por Lord Itachi. Bien jugado.

"Mi señor," Fugaku hizo una pausa. "Era nuestro trabajo hacer esas asignaciones en ese momento. Eso fue hace décadas ".

"Tu violaste la ley. No te molestes en recordarme que él es tu hijo, ya que ya has declarado en repetidas ocasiones que lo entregaste al clan por el servicio. Eso hace que su reclamo como su padre sea nulo e inválido, si quiere hablar sobre cómo puede decirle a sus propios hijos qué hacer como gobernante de su hogar. También tendría que mencionar que no ha vivido en tu guarida desde la edad de dos años. "Itachi agarró su espada de nuevo. "Aquí no hay límite de tiempo para crímenes". Echó un vistazo a cuatro de sus ejecutores que se encontraban cerca. "¿Me equivoco?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No, mi señor".

Itachi le devolvió la mirada a Fugaku. "Aquí estamos parados." Él inclinó la cabeza. "Querías que fuera más duro con mis castigos. ¿Todavía te sientes de esa manera? ¿O preferirías inclinar tu cabeza hacia mí, decirme que fue un error venir a verme esta mañana y retirar tus agravios? "No había terminado. "Escucho una palabra sobre cómo estás en desacuerdo con todo lo que hago, y haré que te lleven de vuelta aquí, junto con los ex miembros del consejo. Me encantaría mantener la paz entre nuestra gente mostrándoles crueldad a los infractores de la ley ".

"Eso es chantaje", siseó Fugaku.

"Llámalo como quieras". Itachi se encogió de hombros. "Aprende, Fugaku. No puedes ganar. Es por eso que no estás buscando tu espada. Sabes que te mataría. Soy más fuerte, más inteligente y te ganaré en cualquier juego que decidas jugar ".

Fugaku bajó la cabeza y se inclinó. "Retiro formalmente todos los agravios". Levantó la vista. "Mi pedido de audiencia está en pie. Quiero que quede registrado que te hablé y por qué ".

Itachi sonrió de repente. Estaba frío. "Estaba contando contigo para hacer exactamente eso. Aún crees que con bastantes rumores y susurros bien colocados, algún día podrás obtener suficiente apoyo como para tratar de derrocarme como señor. Quieres pruebas de que te defendiste para que te den mi título. Nunca cambias, Fugaku. Muy bien. Eso significa que Sasuke tiene derecho a enfrentarte ".

Itachi retrocedió y agitó su mano. "Procede, Sasuke. Este hombre ha exigido oficialmente acerca de convertir a tu pareja en su nave de cría y sacarla de tu guarida. Él desafió tu derecho a mantenerla. Es un registro público ".

"Él violó la ley, y me dijeron que debe estar confinado a su guarida durante seis meses. Un prisionero no tiene derecho a defender nada. "Fugaku tenía una expresión petulante en su rostro, y sonaba en su voz.

"Qué gran sorpresa es que intentes utilizar esa estratagema para evitar una pelea. Tu cobardía es conocida por todos." Itachi resopló. "Denegado. Sasuke todavía está en servicio para mí. Llegamos a un entendimiento. Solo era un detenido, ¿verdad?. Él no fue detenido en su guarida, su compañera sí, y ella está allí ahora mismo. Deberías haber hecho más preguntas y haber verificado tus hechos, Fugaku. Sasuke está en buena posición con nuestro clan. Su compañera le suplicó que aceptara su castigo ... y yo acepté sus deseos ".

Sasuke se adelantó y se enfrentó al hombre al que había llamado padre durante toda su vida. El metal se raspó cuando retiró su espada de la funda y la agarró con ambas manos. Mantuvo la punta baja mientras miraba a Fugaku. Nunca volvería a pensar en él como padre.

"Hasta la muerte". Esas fueron tres palabras que siempre había querido decir, y se sentían bien.

"¡Detente!" Ordenó Fugaku.

"Levanta tu espada o muere como un cobarde". Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Sakura nunca más estaría en peligro por el hombre que se había apareado con su madre. "De cualquier manera, atacaré".

"No te desafiaba, Sasuke." Fugaku retrocedió unos pasos.

"Querías tomar mi compañera, violarla, obligarla a convertirse en criadora". Avanzó un paso y levantó su espada. "Defiéndete o inclina tu cabeza para que pueda obtener un corte más limpio. Tu elección."

"¡Soy tu padre! ¡Te ordeno que te apartes!"

"No tienes autoridad sobre mí." Sasuke se negó a apartar su mirada de él. "¿Me estás ordenando que renuncie, Lord Itachi?"

"No. Tienes derecho a desafiarlo hasta la muerte. Ya lo hizo al intentar robarte a tu pareja ".

"No te estoy desafiando", siseó su padre.

"Eres un peligro para mi compañera y tu falta de cuidado causó la muerte de mi madre. Defiéndete o inclínate para quitarte la cabeza. Termina hoy."

Fugaku aferró su espada y la retiró. La ira pura oscureció sus ojos. "¡Entonces morirás y te quitaré la cabeza!"

"Haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Incluso me divertiré al respecto. Será mejor que tengas ese temperamento tuyo. Nunca sirve a nadie llevar la ira al campo de batalla ", advirtió Sasuke. prevenido.

"Disfrutaré los gritos de tu pareja cuando la tenga encadenada. Tu cuerpo todavía se enfriará en el piso cuando lo haga. No seré misericordioso con ella ".

"Eso no sucederá", dijo Naruto. "Lo desafiaría primero y personalmente la devolvería a su manada, bajo mi protección. Él nunca pondrá sus manos sobre ella. Tengo tu espalda, Sasuke. No permitas que te distraiga ".

Fugaku le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa. "¡Mantente al margen de esto!"

Naruto cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Le estaría prestando atención a él. Sé que no voy a tener que pelear contigo. Los hombres muertos no pueden levantar espadas ".

"Prepara tu espada, Naruto," se burló Fugaku. "Esto no llevará mucho". Se lanzó, cortando la punta de su arma en Sasuke.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, bloqueando el golpe mortal dirigido a su garganta. El Metal chocó y chispas volaron. Fugaku rugió de rabia y giró de nuevo, apuntando al centro de Sasuke. Sasuke giró, bloqueando ese también.

Fugaku se levantó de un salto, intentando saltar sobre él para aterrizar a su espalda. Sasuke estaba listo para esa maniobra. Él no era un novato. Se agachó y se arrodilló, girando y lanzando su espada hacia arriba, impidiendo que el golpe mortal aterrizara.

Su padre se tambaleó hacia atrás y Sasuke se mantuvo bajo, tirando una pierna mientras él usaba su rodilla para soportar su peso, atrapando al bastardo en el tobillo. Fugaku se estrelló contra el piso sobre su espalda. Sasuke se levantó y retrocedió para darle espacio para pararse.

"Levántate. No te terminaré tan rápido. Estoy disfrutando demasiado esto ".

Fugaku dobló sus rodillas, una mano apoyada contra el piso. Sasuke se tensó, sabiendo lo que su oponente planeó.

Fugaku empujó con fuerza contra el suelo, usando la fuerza de sus tres extremidades. Lo impulsó hacia arriba rápidamente y enojó a Sasuke. No fue un movimiento de lucha honorable cuando un oponente le permitía recuperarse de una caída. Fugaku giró cuando aterrizó, tratando de clavar a Sasuke con su espada.

Sasuke agarró el mango de su espada con ambas manos para compensar la fuerza de la batalla contra una gárgola de pura sangre. Encontró la espada con suficiente fuerza que envió a Fugaku fuera de balance. Sasuke se lanzó hacia adelante y se giró, lanzando su brazo hacia un lado.

El metal frío golpeó a Fugaku en su cuello. No había desgranado por lo que fue a través de su piel, hueso, y por el otro lado.

Sasuke se congeló, sin aliento.

La cabeza de Fugaku cayó al suelo primero, rodando un poco después de que se cortó. El cuerpo se desplomó luego, cayendo de rodillas, luego se inclinó hacia delante. La sangre se derramó lentamente de la garganta.

.


	27. C25 * Nuestro nido de amor

.

Sasuke se dio vuelta, sin querer presenciar el resto. Envainó su espada y caminó más cerca del señor Garlycan, inclinándose sobre una rodilla e inclinando su cabeza. "Soy el ganador, Lord Itachi".

"Limpio y justo. Levantate, Sasuke ".

Sabía que la pelea no sería cuestionada y que no se metería en problemas, pero era una ley para ser juzgado por su señor después de una pelea. Levantó su barbilla y miró directamente a la fría mirada de Lord Itachi.

"Gracias." Sasuke hizo una pausa. "Esperabas que lo matara desde el momento en que violé la ley y tomé una compañera, ¿verdad?

"Yo si. Conocí bien a Fugaku, desafortunadamente. No había forma de evitarlo. "Itachi se acercó, deteniéndose directamente frente a él. Fue un signo de confianza. Extendió la mano y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke. "Lamento que tengas que ser quien lo haga, pero nunca me hubiera desafiado. Sabía que haría algún truco estúpido que te obligaría a luchar contra él". Hizo una pausa. "Has sufrido lo suficiente por Fugaku. No quería aumentar tu carga pero eres uno de mis Garlycans. Esta era la mejor manera de que terminara ".

Sasuke aceptó esas palabras. "Entiendo. Gracias ". Él sintió con gratitud. Itachi podría haber tomado decisiones que harían que Sasuke estuviera en una posición desafiar a Fugaku, pero su líder estaba en lo cierto. Fugaku no le había dejado ninguna opción. Y tuvo que morir para mantener a Sakura a salvo.

Itachi apretó su agarre. Fue un gesto de consuelo. "Nunca es fácil, pero es necesario cuando tenemos padres como el nuestro. Has vengado a tu madre y protegido a tu pareja. Siempre recuerda eso. Hace que sea más fácil vivir con eso." Bajó la voz. "No me arrepiento de Lord Madara".

"Tampoco yo, sobre Fugaku".

"Ve y quédate con tu pareja". Liberó a Sasuke. "¿Qué deseas hacer con el cuerpo"

"Devuélvelo a mis hermanos. Pueden decidir si desean honrarlo o no con un entierro tradicional. Perdió el derecho a esperar eso de mí el día que me sacó de su guarida para vivir en otro lugar. "Vaciló. "¿Eso es demasiado frío?"

Itachi negó con la cabeza. "El entierro de Lord Madara se celebraba y no asisti. No tenía respeto por él en ese momento y me negué a pretender lo contrario. Mi madre tampoco asistió. Me preocuparía por ti si quisiera hacerlo. A veces, nuestros enemigos más mortales son aquellos con vínculos familiares. Nunca revises tu decisión. Ve con tu pareja. Se trata de vivir ahora ".

"Gracias." Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y retrocedió, evitando mirar el cuerpo o las manchas rojas en el piso. Él enderezó los hombros y tomó una pocos pasos, luego se detuvo, mirando a Naruto. "Estoy en deuda contigo Naruto".

"No tuve que desafiarlo o volar con tu pareja a su manada. No me debes nada, Sasuke. Solo se feliz. Es lo que todos queremos ".

Sasuke miró hacia adelante, dejando la habitación. Sus hermanos podrían buscar venganza. Sin embargo, era dudoso. Estaba registrado que Fugaku había querido esclavizar a su compañera, y Lord Itachi había considerado la pelea limpia y justa. Nadie creería que él tenía una opción en el asunto. Defender a una compañera era honorable. Fugaku lo había puesto todo en movimiento por sus propias acciones.

Llegó a la puerta de su guarida y se dirigió a Fray. "¿Algún problema?"

"No. Volaré y le diré a Chaz que estamos fuera de servicio. Estaba mirando tu repisa en caso de que intentaran atacarla de esa manera ".

"Lo aprecio. Estoy en deuda con ustedes."

"No, no lo estas". Fray sonrió. "Naruto nos ofreció una semana libre para hacer este pequeño trabajo de niñera. Fue el trabajo más fácil que nos hizo hacer en un tiempo. La semana pasada tuvimos que sacar un nido de Vampiros. Dos maestros prohibidos juntos, pensando que eran una mierda caliente y sin reproche, ya que habían amasado más de 60 cabezas huecas bajo su control. Eran lo suficientemente evidentes como para llamar la atención. Eso fue una mierda intensa. Tuve que quemar mi plumero y botas favoritos. "Miró hacia abajo. "Odio romper otros nuevos, pero no pude sacar la maldita ceniza y la sangre de los viejos. ¿Obtienes mucha acción de Vampiro protegiendo la aldea Lycan? "

"No. Evitan ir tan lejos ".

"Suena como unas vacaciones todos los días del año." Fray se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo él luego retrocedio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Huelo la sangre, y no pensé que tendrías que matar a tu viejo. Lo siento. No todos tuvieron tanta suerte como Chaz y yo ".

"No entiendo."

"Nuestro padre es de sangre completa, pero no es como los demás. Él removió el palo de su culo y es bastante moderno. Él no puede soportar la mayoría de las otras Gárgolas. Por supuesto, él es prácticamente un bebé en comparación con los que fundaron y construyeron nuestra casa dentro de los acantilados ".

"¿Eres GarLycan?"

"Lo soy. Mamá era una Lycan ".

"¿Era?"

"Ella no era una de las palomas que viven aquí".

"¿Palomas?"

"Ya sabes. Compañeras que se quedan en casa. y Se posan en nuestros nidos. Mamá quería luchar al lado de Papá, y él la dejó caminar sobre él". Él sonrió. "Estaban locos el uno con el otro." Sus rasgos se pusieron serios. "No podía decirle nada sobre nada, incluido eso. Fueron emboscados hace doce años. Se suponía que debían esperar a que nos encontráramos fuera del nido, pero las cosas se pusieron feas antes de que llegáramos. Mamá fue asesinada ".

"Lo siento."

"Gracias. Es por eso que Chaz y yo siempre nos enfrentamos a las cabezas de succión. Eso es lo que la mató. La dejaron seca antes de que papá pudiera alcanzarla. También escuché que perdiste a tu madre ".

"Sí. Fue hace once años ".

"Ahora tienes una compañera. Disfrútala. Ella parece agradable, y hombre, ella sabe cómo pelear. Me impresionó verla enfrentar a ese Lycan. Ella puede manejarse a sí misma para ser una humana ".

"Gracias. Pero espero que ella nunca tenga que pelear otra vez ".

Fray asintió. "Amén a eso, hermano. Voy a buscar a Chaz ".

Sasuke vio al otro hombre alejarse y luego entró en su guarida. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, yendo directamente a Sakura. Ella esperó adentro del dormitorio, sentada en su sofá con un fuego ardiendo. Ella sostuvo un libro abierto en sus manos. La felicidad brilló en toda su expresión cuando lo vio.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Sakura cerró el libro y se levantó, corriendo hacia él. Ella había estado preocupada desde que él se había ido. "¿Que pasó?"

"Lord Itachi negó todo lo que mi padre solicitó". Se quitó su espada, poniéndola plana sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y luego desabrochó la correa que asegura la funda, descansando contra la pared. Él la tomó en sus brazos.

"Tu padre es un gilipollas, pero no dejes que te afecte".

"Él está muerto."

Ella levantó su cabeza, mirándolo. El shock la atravesó. "¿Qué?"

"Tuve que desafiarlo, Sakura. Él habría seguido viniendo detrás de ti ".

Sus palabras la golpearon duramente. "Oh Dios mío."

"Está bien."

"¿Mataste a tu padre por mi culpa?" Ella se aferró a él, horrorizada y desconsolada al mismo tiempo. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

"Me dejó sin otra opción. No te disculpes ".

"Te vas a resentir".

Era su peor miedo hecho realidad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Nunca."

"¡Tuviste que matar a tu papá por mí!"

"No fue solo por ti. Él es el motivo por el que mi madre murió. Fue solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que le quitara la vida o tratara de tomar la mía ".

Ella quería creer eso. Ella simplemente no pudo.

Sasuke debe haber visto algo en sus rasgos porque se inclinó, para conseguir un mejor control sobre ella.

"Escúchame. Él no era un buen hombre, Sakura. Me obligó a tomar esta posición, y desafiarlo era la única opción que quedaba. Me negué a vivir con la preocupación de lo que él haría a continuación para hacerme miserable. Lo ha hecho toda mi vida. Reconozco que fuiste parte de la motivación que me impulsó a quitarle la cabeza hoy, pero era inevitable. Me siento aliviado de que haya terminado. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ella asintió. "¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Su expresión se borró de toda emoción. "Estoy en paz con eso".

"Él era tu padre, Sasuke. Esto tiene que doler ".

Él vaciló pero finalmente habló. "Eso implicaría que teníamos un vínculo que no existe. Impregnó a mi madre pero nunca fue padre. ¿Llorarías al hombre que conociste como una niña pequeña que una vez fue tu padre?"

"Apenas lo recuerdo, Sasuke. Pero no, no lo haría ".

"Mi concepción no fue planeada. Fui resultado de los estragos y mi madre entró en celo al mismo tiempo. Ella admitió que estaba sola y deliberadamente quedó embarazada. Ella me deseaba desesperadamente, pero se enfureció una vez que se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había progresado el embarazo antes de darse cuenta. Era demasiado tarde para obligarla a terminarlo. Por eso me resignó a cien años de servicio al clan. Él no quería que lo molestara. Me quitó de mi madre cuando tenía dos años para vivir con los exploradores para comenzar mi entrenamiento. Fui criado por los hombres que me enseñaron a luchar y a volar. Incluso limitó las visitas que le permitieron a mi madre. Creo que es parte de la razón por la que me envió lejos de los acantilados en una larga misión cuando era demasiado joven para ir. Odiaba verme a mí y la forma en que mi madre trataba de ser parte de mi vida. Ella me amaba mucho y siempre me lo hacía saber ".

Le rompió el corazón por él. "Lo siento mucho."

"No lo lloro, Sakura. Él era más enemigo que familia ".

Ella enterró su rostro contra su pecho, aferrándose a él. "¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?"

Apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Me encantaría que compartieras mi baño".

Ella sonrió y alivió su agarre sobre él. "Yo puedo hacer eso."

"Eso alegraría mi estado de ánimo". Corrió sus manos hacia su culo, masajeando ambas mejillas. "Mucho."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Yo también."

Él retrocedió y la soltó. "Voy a soltar el agua".

"Estaré allí en unos minutos." Ella lo dejó ir y lo vio desaparecer en el baño.

Independientemente de lo que dijo, Sakura estaba segura de que le debía molestar que hubiera tenido que matar a su propio padre. Ver a alguien decapitado traumatizaría a cualquiera, pero Sasuke había estado sosteniendo esa espada.

Con cuidado, la llevó por el asa a la cocina y colocó el cuchillo en el fregadero. Él la había protegido, y ella quería hacer lo mismo por él. Ella encendió el agua y comenzó a limpiar la sangre. La sangre se arremolinó en el fregadero antes de que se vaciara. Luego ella cuidadosamente lo secó. Sakura entró corriendo a la habitación con un paño húmedo para limpiar donde la hoja había tocado la madera.

"¿Sakura?"

"Estare ahi pronto. Adelante y entra ".

Asegurándose de que todas las huellas de sangre habían desaparecido, se giró, corriendo de nuevo a La cocina. Solo tomó unos minutos enjuagar el paño de cocina. Finalmente, ella fue hacia su compañero.

Había hecho lo difícil para protegerla de su padre. Pudo haber tenido muchas razones para matarlo, pero el momento había sido su culpa. Forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a quitarse la camisa prestada que llevaba. Sasuke ya había subido a la bañera, la bañera estaba alta.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, su mirada se detuvo sobre su cuerpo mientras la tomaba. "Eres tan hermosa."

"Yo también te amo". Ella planeaba seducirlo y mantenerlo distraído de los pensamientos sobre lo que había tenido que hacer para protegerla.

.


	28. C26 * Apoyo familiar

.

Sorprendió a Sasuke al ver a su hermano mayor en los acantilados. Obito fue enviado en muchas misiones para el clan, viajando por todo el lugar.

La rabia pura hervía a fuego lento en los ojos de su hermano. Era un hecho que la muerte de Fugaku se habia regado.

Sasuke se puso rígido, deseando llevar su espada. Permaneció en el dormitorio. "Dame unos momentos para prepararme. ¿Podemos pelear en una de las salas de entrenamiento? Mi compañera no puede salir de mi casa y no quiero que la lastimen ".

"No vine aquí para desafiarte, Sasuke".

Echó un vistazo al uniforme de su hermano. "Estás en el equipo de batalla".

"Escuché lo que sucedió y vine directamente de mi asignación. No me tomé el tiempo para cambiarme o detenerme en mi casa. ¿Puedo entrar? ". Su hermano miró hacia otro lado, mirando por los pasillos y luego a él. "Prefiero hablar contigo en privado. No tengo intenciones de dañar a tu pareja o empezar una mierda contigo ".

Sasuke abrió la puerta más y dio un paso atrás. "Eres bienvenido en mi casa."

Obito se adelantó. Sasuke entro y cerró la puerta. Lo siguió adentro y vio a Sakura que venía por el pasillo. Se movió rápido para interponerse entre ella y Obito. Le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera y se quedara atrás. Odiaba la preocupación que identificó en su mirada y en la forma en que miraba a su hermano.

Obito le devolvió la mirada y se inclinó levemente. "Debes ser Sakura. Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Obito. Puedes llamarme Obito. Bienvenida a nuestra familia, tan jodida como está" Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke. "Tu pareja es hermosa pero tenía fe de que lo sería. Ella es más delicada de lo que imaginé, pero apruebo tu elección ".

"No es un requisito para mí".

Obito se rió entre dientes. "Me alegra oír eso." Se puso serio. "Así que padre finalmente te empujó demasiado lejos. No te culpo por lo que pasó. Lo hubiera sacado hace once años, pero mi madre hizo que el resto de nosotros juramos nunca matarlo. Eras su único hijo al que evitó hacer esa promesa ... pero él fue más duro contigo. Ella era realista, y sabía que llegaría el día en que te forzaría a enfrentar un desafío. ¿Cómo lo llevas? Dime que no estás afligido por ese hijo de puta ".

"Estoy en paz".

Obito asintió. "Bueno. Deberías estarlo ". Volvió la cabeza, estudiando a Sakura. "No sé si conociste a nuestro padre, pero si alguien merecía morir, era él". Miró a Sasuke. "Estoy en paz con su muerte. Quería que supieras que estamos bien ".

"¿Qué hay de nuestros hermanos?"

"No he hablado con ellos todavía. Vine directamente a ti. Sé que están en los acantilados. Los rastrearé a continuación y hablaré con ellos, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos guarde rencor. Nos ordenó a los tres que viniéramos ayer cuando se enteró de que tomaste a una compañera". Hizo una pausa. "Solo lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo llegar aquí. Tuve órdenes de encontrar un nido la noche anterior y no pude posponerlo. Habían robado un grupo de niños Lycan que necesitábamos recuperar ".

"¿Por qué los Vampiros harían eso?" Sakura se acercó, presionando contra El lado de Sasuke, mirando a su hermano.

"Los bastardos de sangre piensan que es divertido hacer que los chicos peleen hasta la muerte, y los niños son más fáciles de arrebatar mientras están fuera de sus tierras. Los tomaron cuando iban a películas o visitaban centros comerciales. Hemos tenido una serie de secuestros en varios estados últimamente. Es como un nuevo deporte enfermo para ellos, y nos está molestando. Los han estado tomando en el rango de diez a catorce años. Lo suficientemente viejo como para cambiar pero lo suficientemente joven como para ser vencido y robado ".

"¿Sus guardianes no pudieron rastrear a los jóvenes desaparecidos?" Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Él no había escuchado nada al respecto.

"No hay guardianes en las manada de Lycan que han sido atacados hasta ahora. Han contactado a Lord Itachi para pedir ayuda. Hemos estado trabajando con algunos de los VampLycans en la búsqueda de los nidos responsables. Nuestros vecinos temen que esos bastardos de sangre intenten atrapar a las mujeres de la manada para procrear después, así que se involucraron. Nadie quiere una repetición del pasado o niños muriendo. La mierda que hemos visto es bastante malo ".

Alarmó a Sasuke. Se preguntó si Lord Itachi ya había enviado otro guardián para proteger el clan de Henita. "¿Tienes un telefono?"

Obito sacó una de su bolsillo trasero y se lo ofreció.

"Dámelo". Sakura le tendió la mano. "Tengo el número de mis padres memorizado. Los advertiré."

Ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Los niños Lycan en su manada podrían estar en peligro.

Sasuke se lo pasó y la miró marcar. Ella lo apretó contra su oreja y pudo oírlo sonar dos veces antes de que una mujer respondiera. Sakura se mantuvo quieta, probablemente adivinando que él y su hermano podrían escuchar la conversación. Ella había sido criada por una manada de Lycan. Todos tenían una excelente audición.

"Hola mamá."

"¿Has llegado a casa segura? Me preocupé cuando traté de llamarte y no respondiste a tu celular anoche. No es como tú, pero pensé que tenías que estar exhausta después de no dormir bien, tener que viajar a casa y luego ir a trabajar ".

"Lo siento. Escucha, ¿apareció un nuevo tutor?"

"No es que lo haya escuchado. ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿No está él en la montaña?"

"No. Mira, te llamaré más tarde y te informaré, pero necesito que sepas algo. Algunos Vampiros han estado secuestrando a jóvenes Lycans y haciéndolos luchar hasta la muerte. Sasuke no está allí ahora mismo para proteger nuestra manada. Reúna a todos y póngalos en alerta. Tengan guardias por la noche y mantener seguros a los jóvenes. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"¿Le está sucediendo eso a las manadas de Washington? Pensé que no hablabas con ellos. ¿Sasuke te dijo que eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Que esta pasando?"

Sakura se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, y luego miró a su hermano. "Te importa si tomo prestado tu teléfono por unos minutos? "

"Adelante."

Ella miró a Sasuke. "Cuéntale todo", instó.

"¿Te importa si hago esto en el dormitorio?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Ve, Sakura. Estaremos aquí".

Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió a su hermano. "A sus padres aún no les han dicho que estamos emparejados. Me fui sin hablar con los ancianos, donde era guardián, y nos trajeron directamente aquí. Ella necesita advertir a su manada ".

La emoción brilló en los ojos de Obito. "Padre no me dijo mucho cuando llamó. Ella es humana, no Lycan, y el único humano asociado con la manada que proteges es la niña que una vez encontraste en el bosque. ¿Esa es ella? ¿La niña pequeña?"

"Ella creció."

Obito sonrió. "No mierda. ¿Tienes algo para beber por aquí? Me encantaría para escuchar esta historia ".

Sasuke sonrió. "Toma asiento".

Obito se quitó las armas, apilándolas en el mostrador. "Soy todo oídos."

.


	29. C27 * Lo mejor de cada uno

.

Sakura se acercó a la chimenea y se sentó en el sofá. Ella estaba nerviosa mientras intentaba pensar en las palabras correctas para decir. "Um, ¿puedes sentarte, Mamá?"

"¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?"

"¿Papá está contigo?".

"No. Está entrenando a algunos de los jóvenes esta mañana ".

"Bueno. Bueno, hay algo que no te dije. Ya sabes cómo el estrago hace a los GarLycans emocional? "

"Sí."

"Bueno, empujé a Sasuke, y él como que perdió el control. Fue totalmente mi culpa. Él me mordió."

El silencio por teléfono fue la única respuesta.

"Estoy en los acantilados. Nos ordenaron venir aquí después de que su señor descubriera que nos habíamos apareado. Estoy bien y feliz de ser la compañera de Sasuke. No obtuvimos permiso primero, así que fue una especie de no-no ". No iba a explicar todo. Simplemente alarmaría más a su madre. "En resumen, estamos juntos y felices. Voy a estar aquí por unos meses ".

"Oh, mierda", jadeó su madre.

"Está bien", se apresuró Sakura. "Los nuevos compañeros se quedan en los acantilados". Eso era posiblemente cierto. Los ejecutores que la encontraron dijeron algo acerca de cómo pensaban que todos los hombres que sufrían los estragos deberían volver a casa para hacerlo. "La casa de Sasuke es realmente agradable, y estoy realmente feliz. Es solo que en este momento, no está en la montaña para proteger la manada. Debes reunirlos y contarles sobre los ataques de vampiros a los niños. Supuestamente persiguen a niños de tan solo diez años, ¿de acuerdo? Manténgalos fuera de las ciudades humanas y cerca. Sasuke y yo nos enteramos, y tuve que llamar para avisarte ".

"¿Por qué no dijiste algo sobre ser su compañera cuando te trajo a casa?"

"No quería que te asustases y no supimos cómo la gente de Sasuke iban a reaccionar. Está todo bien ahora, lo juro. Estoy bien. Amo a Sasuke. Ya sabes eso."

"¿Cómo está respondiendo él por tenerte como compañera?"

"Realmente grandioso."

"Me lo juras."

Sakura agarró el teléfono con más fuerza. "Lo juro. Sé lo que probablemente estés pensando. Hubiera supuesto que estaría furioso, pero ese no es el caso. Ha sido tan dulce y maravilloso conmigo. " Bajó la voz. "Incluso hemos hablado de tener un bebé. Lo dejamos a la naturaleza. Él también me ama ".

"¿Te lo dijo?"

Sakura sonrió y se relajó. "Él me muestra cada vez que toca y me mira, mamá. Él todavía es un GarLycan. Va a tomar algo de tiempo para que exprese verbalmente cómo se siente. Pero él me hace feliz ".

"Tu padre va a querer ir allí. Yo también."

"En este momento, necesitas proteger la manada. Sasuke y yo volveremos allí tan pronto como Lord Itachi diga que podemos ir ".

"¿Por qué te mantienen? ¿Por qué no puedes volver a casa ahora?"

"Cosa de nuevos compañeros". Su madre enloquecería si le decía que estaban siendo castigados. Luego recordó al Lycan en el aeropuerto. "Estoy produciendo un aroma que obtienen los nuevos compañeros. Es complicado, pero enloquecería a los hombres Lycan sin pareja. Huelo como si estuviera en celo a lo grande ".

"¿Estás a salvo de otros GarLycans?"

"Sí. Sasuke nunca permitiría que nadie me lastimara. Tú lo sabes, mamá. Él es mi compañero. Te llamaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Este teléfono pertenece al hermano de Sasuke"

"¿Dónde está tu teléfono?"

Ella no estaba segura de dónde estaban sus cosas. No los había visto desde que entraron en el territorio garlycan. "Me olvidé de cargarlo", mintió. "Lo haré pronto".

"Llamas mañana".

"Lo hare. Te amo a ti y a papá Dile que estoy bien y feliz. Lo prometo. Y díganle a los ancianos y al alfa ahora que los niños están en peligro ".

"Nos haremos cargo de la manada. No estamos indefensos sin un tutor ".

"Lo sé, pero también soy consciente de que hemos crecido para depender mucho de Sasuke para mantenernos a salvo por la noche".

"Eso es verdad."

"Te amo mamá."

"Yo también te amo."

Sakura terminó la llamada y se levantó, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta de la habitación. El sonido de dos hombres riendo la hizo sonreír. Parecía que al menos uno de los hermanos de Sasuke aceptaba que la había apareado, o al menos no le importaba. Ella caminó hacia la sala de estar y los encontró a ambos sentados en el sofá con cervezas en la mano. Sasuke dio unas palmaditas en el sofá y ella fue hacia él, tomando asiento. Ella se inclinó sobre su regazo para devolverle a su hermano el teléfono prestado.

"¿Te fue bien?" Sasuke parecía preocupado.

"Mis padres saben lo mucho que siempre he sentido por ti. Papá no estaba en casa, pero mi madre se lo dirá. Estoy seguro de que estarán felices una vez que el shock desaparezca. También va a reunir a la manada para advertirles sobre los niños que son secuestrados. Probablemente asignarán perímetros para que el grupo patrulle esta noche hasta que pase el peligro o regresemos allí ".

"Tengo algo de tiempo libre. Terminé mi última tarea. "Obito bebió su cerveza. "Podría cubrir ser el guardián de esa manada durante mis vacaciones. ¿Dijiste que Lord Itachi le dio seis meses de confinamiento? Hablaré con Naruto. Estoy seguro de que va a asignar a alguien allí cuando necesite volver a trabajar, si se lo piden ".

"Apreciaría eso." Sasuke puso su brazo alrededor de Sakura, acercándola. "Crecí cuidando de esos Lycans".

"Puedo estar allí mañana por la noche, y eso me dará tiempo para hablar con nuestros hermanos antes de irme ".

"Gracias". Sakura se emocionó. "Eso es muy amable de su parte."

"Vigilar un área tranquila será un buen cambio de ritmo". Obito sonrió. "He visto demasiada muerte en los últimos años. Los bastardos de sangre me han mantenido bastante ocupado, entre pensar que era genial hacer nidos enormes que no podían mantener bajo control y ahora perseguir a los niños Lycan".

"Gracias", creyó Sasuke. "Dormiré mejor por la noche sabiendo que estás cuidando a la familia y amigos de Sakura. Los ancianos son un poco habladores, pero solo pienso en otra cosa mientras me hablan. Van a querer repasar lo que esperan de ti como su guardián. Solo asiente cada cierto tiempo ".

Obito negó con la cabeza. "Solo tú harías eso, hermano. Siempre has tenido la paciencia de un santo. Solo planeo entrar, decirles que estoy allí y darles mi número para llamar si me necesitan. Luego acecharé su aire hasta la mañana. ¿Hay alguna perra caliente que tenga curiosidad sobre GarLycans?"

"La mayoría de ellos están emparejados, y evité el resto", confesó Sasuke, mirando a Sakura. "Lo siento."

Obito hizo una mueca. "No quise mencionar algo tabú".

"Evité a todas las mujeres que podrían haber mostrado interés en mí". Sasuke frotó la espalda de Sakura. "No podría tener a la única que quería. No hay nada para esconder. Nunca llevé nada de su manada a mi cama ".

Sakura lo sabía. Ella habría escuchado si Sasuke hubiera tenido un amante. Sus padres no se lo habría dicho, pero sus amigas lo habrían dicho. Lo hizo amarlo incluso Más. "Te amo mucho por eso".

"No podría lastimarte de esa manera".

Obito se aclaró la garganta. "Entonces, ¿dónde fuiste a buscar compañía? Me gustaría saber dónde puedo recoger a una mujer ".

Sasuke miró a su hermano. "No lo hice".

Obito lo miró boquiabierto. "¿No estuviste allí por veinticinco años?"

"Más, cerca de las tres décadas".

"Mierda." Obito miró entre ellos, finalmente sosteniendo los ojos de Sakura. "Y ¿tú? ¿Alguna vez saliste con alguien del grupo?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Sasuke había rechazado mi oferta de ser su compañera justo después de que cumplí la mayoría de edad. Salí con un tipo de otra manda. No me hizo olvidarlo ni cuánto lo amaba, así que fue cuando me fui ".

"Ustedes dos están rompiendo mi corazón", suspiró Obito. "Joder, odio a nuestro padre una vez más por una nueva razón. Podrías haberla apareado en aquel entonces si no te hubiera jurado centenares de años de servicio. Maldito cabrón. Funcionó sin embargo. Están juntos ahora "..

Sakura asintió. "Y nunca nos separaremos".

"Puedo beber hasta eso." Obito inclinó su botella de cerveza y la terminó. "Voy a ir a buscar a nuestros hermanos, asegurarme de que no les moleste lo que tienes que hacer, y luego me asignarán para ser un guardián". Se levantó.

Sasuke dejó ir a Sakura y se puso de pie. Él vaciló, pero luego abrazó a su hermano, que lo abrazó de vuelta. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué? ¿No parecer en nada a nuestro padre? Intento con todas mis fuerzas no serlo. Que él arda en el infierno, si hay tal lugar. Él se lo merecía."

Sakura vio que Obito recogía sus armas, se las ataba y luego Sasuke lo escoltaba. Su compañera regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia él.

"Estoy tan contento de que haya ido bien", confesó.

"No creo que mis otros hermanos sean un problema. Si lo son, me ocuparé de ellos. Tengo el apoyo de Obito. Prestarán atención a sus palabras cuando les hable. Todos nosotros lo admiramos "

"¿Cómo te cuidaba?"

"Solía escabullirse para visitarme incluso cuando estaba atrapado en el límite norte. Él me trajo regalos para ayudar a ocupar mi tiempo y cartas de nuestra madre. Obito es quien trajo a mis otros hermanos a tu territorio justo después de que me asignaron para ser guardián allí. La cama en la que te hice mi compañera fue en realidad un regalo de Obito, y él hizo que mis otros hermanos lo ayudaran a llevármelo". Sonrió. "Dijo que debería tener un lugar cómodo para dormir, ya que él sabe que los guardianes por lo general no terminan con los mejores alojamientos".

"Me alegro de que tengas eso, Sasuke".

"Le habría causado problemas si nuestro padre hubiera descubierto que había pasado tiempo con nosotros. Obito lo hizo de todos modos. Quería que los hermanos estuviéramos cerca, a pesar de los intentos del padre por mantenernos separados ".

"¿Por qué tu papá querría eso? Los hermanos deben estar cerca ".

"¿Mi conjetura? Quería que nuestra lealtad permaneciera con él y no entre nosotros. Probablemente temía que nos uniéramos contra él. Él era un hijo de puta tan frío ".

Le dolía, imaginando su infancia, pero ayudaba saber que había tenido a Obito. A ella le gustaba su hermano mayor. "Nuestros hijos estarán unidos".

Sasuke extendió la mano y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. "Serán amados por su madre y su padre. Los alentaré a sentir emociones y te permitiré abrazarlos y besarlos para que sepan lo importantes que son para nosotros ".

"Vas a ser un padre increíble".

La duda nublaba sus ojos y odiaba verlo. Él no protestó, pero el silencio habló por él.

"Tu abrazarás y besarás a nuestros bebés cuando nazcan. Yo sé eso. incluso si no estás tan seguro todavía ".

"No puedo siquiera imaginar".

"Le diste una niña maltratada y asustada a los lycans. No sabía cuán grande podría ser mi vida hasta que me regalaste una familia amorosa. Es tu turno de ser salvado por mí ".

Él sonrió. "Lo espero con ansias"

.


	30. C28 * Sin piedad

.

Estaban comiendo en la cocina unas horas más tarde cuando los golpes en el la puerta los sacudió a los dos.

Sasuke se levantó, agarró el brazo de Sakura y la llevó rápidamente al dormitorio. "Quédate aquí", ordenó. "Cierra la puerta detrás de mí." Agarró la espada al lado de la cama, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y tomó la segunda.

"¡Espera!" Sakura lo agarró del brazo. "¿Tienes más armas?"

El asintió. "En el ropero."

Ella lo dejó ir. "¿Sabes quién está afuera?"

"No, pero lo averiguaré. Probablemente mis hermanos. Asumiré que no estuvieron de acuerdo con Obito y tengo un problema con mi desafío a nuestro padre hasta la muerte ".

Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, y él sabía que se había acabado el tiempo. Pronto irrumpirían en la puerta, y quería luchar contra ellos en el pasillo en lugar de en su casa. "Atornilla la puerta."

Corrió a la sala de estar, deseando tener el cinturón puesto para envainar sus espadas. Tuvo que poner una contra la pared para abrir la puerta y abrirla de un tirón. Golpeó la pared cuando agarró la espada así que los tenía a ambos en la mano. Un retumbo salió de él cuando tres hombres en el pasillo saltaron hacia atrás.

Sasuke reconoció cada rostro.

Debería haber predicho que los miembros sobrevivientes del consejo tendrían un problema con que él matara a uno de ellos. Se puso tenso y bajó las armas, manteniendo las cuchillas hacia abajo. "¿Han venido a desafiarme? Asumiré que es por eso que están golpeando mi puerta. ¿Cuándo y con cuál de ustedes debo luchar? "

Danzo sacó su espada, pero también lo hicieron Kabuto y Yahiko. Las tres Gárgolas se espaciaban entre sí por cuatro pies, dejando a Sasuke atrapado con solo la puerta abierta a su espalda. Obviamente, tenían la intención de atacarlo.

"No tienes honor si haces esto", señaló Sasuke. "¿Quieres desafiarme? Hazlo justamente uno a uno. Emite un momento y nos encontraremos en la corte. Todos los desafíos deben ser llevados a cabo antes de Lord Itachi por su decisión. Tú lo sabes."

Danzo se burló. "No lo reconocemos como nuestro señor".

Sasuke agarró sus armas con más fuerza, adoptando una postura defensiva. Los bastardos lo había superado en número tres a uno. Eran malas probabilidades. "Cobardes", acusó.

"Verdugos", argumentó Kabuto con frialdad. "tu asesinaste a un miembro del consejo. Nosotros te condenaremos a muerte ".

"Lord Itachi te matará por esto." Sasuke había aprendido lo suficiente sobre su líder para saber que él no les permitiría salirse con la masacre de uno de los clan. Miró a Danzo. "Lo mismo hará Naruto. ¿No es él tu hijo?"

"Lo repudiaré", escupió Danzo.

"Ambos planean matarnos de todos modos." Yahiko comenzó a cubrirse ligeramente. "Nos han despojado del poder, y la muerte de Fugaku fue metódicamente orquestado ".

"Eso es una mentira. ¿Han perdido los tres su cordura? Me emparejé con un ser humano y mi padre intentó que me encerrara y exigió que la esclavizaran como su criadora. Ningún hombre permitiría que eso no fuera cuestionado. "Sasuke levemente cubrió su piel. "Al menos tenga el honor de venir a mi de forma individual".

Yahiko retrocedió unos pasos, en acuerdo silencioso bajando su arma. Danzo balanceó su espada y se lanzó hacia adelante. Lo mismo hizo Kabuto.

Sasuke se alegró de que le hubieran enseñado a usar espadas dobles cuando estaba preocupado por un ataque. Fue tentador completamente desvanecerse. No podrían matarlo, pero él no sería capaz de moverse o proteger a su compañera si lo hiciera. Esa no era una opción.

El metal se topó cuando mantuvo a Danzo atrás y salvó su cuello de Kabuto tomando un golpe. "¿Qué diablos?"

La voz era familiar para Sasuke, pero no podía echar un vistazo por el pasillo para ver cuál de los hermanos hablaba porque sonaban igual.

"¡Te cubriremos la espalda!" Gritó otra voz, nuevamente familiar. Kabuto se giró, alejándose.

Eso dejó a Sasuke luchando contra Danzo. La gárgola era un poco más fuerte, pero Sasuke estaba desesperado por proteger la puerta y a su compañera dentro. La adrenalina subió por su cuerpo y encontró fuerza extra. Él bloqueó otro golpe y fue capaz de posicionarse lo suficiente como para ver qué estaba pasando alrededor de él.

Sus dos hermanos se enfrentaban a Kabuto y Yahiko. No importaba lo que sintieran por él desafiando a su padre, estaba agradecido de que estuvieran peleando con él en vez de contra él.

Danzo retumbó profundamente, dio un salto atrás y lanzó una mirada fulminante a los otros hombres que luchaban. Él curvó su labio antes de tomar otro golpe con su espada en Sasuke.

Bloqueó la hoja apuntando a su pecho. Podía ver que Danzo se estaba frustrando cuando Sasuke pudo usar sus espadas para evitar recibir golpes directos. La gárgola desenvaina su cuerpo para poder moverse más rápido. Le daba una ventaja pero también lo hacía más vulnerable a las lesiones que su piel más dura hubiera desviado.

Sasuke se aprovechó y logró golpear el hombro de Danzo. La sangre corría por su brazo, empapando su camisa donde se había abierto. La Gárgola rugió por el dolor y retrocedió tambaleándose. Él se cubrió rápido y duro su piel se puso gris.

Sasuke no le permitió recuperarse, sino que se concentró en desarmar al bastardo. Le tomó tres oscilaciones a sus espadas enviar volando a la de Danzo de su mano.

"Ríndete", gruñó Sasuke.

Danzo se abalanzó sobre él. No podía moverse demasiado rápido con su cuerpo en ese estado gris oscuro. Sasuke soltó sus espadas y giró, se apartó del camino y le hecho una pierna. La Gárgola tropezó y se estrelló contra el piso. Sasuke vio como el hombre tenía que ablandar su piel lo suficiente como para levantarse. Las espadas se enfrentaron cerca, pero él no apartó la vista del ex miembro del consejo cabreado, incluso cuando alguien gritó de dolor.

Danzo giró y sostuvo una daga en su mano. Se lanzó, intentando apuñalar a Sasuke en la garganta. Desvió el golpe directo, pero el dolor golpeó el costado del cuello de Sasuke.

Danzo tuvo que permanecer descascarado para poder moverse rápido, y Sasuke tomó ventaja al soltar sus garras y golpearlas en el oponente pecho.

La Gárgola rugió por el dolor y se echó hacia atrás, pero luego intentó hundir la daga en la cara de Sasuke, buscando su ojo.

Sasuke logró esquivar y apuñaló con sus garras de nuevo, golpeando directamente a la garganta expuesta de Danzo. Los instintos protectores sobre su compañera y su furia lo hicieron retorcer su muñeca con saña antes de siquiera pensarlo. La sangre roció, y él usó su otra mano para apuñalar también a la garganta de su enemigo.

Danzo cayó y Sasuke saltó hacia atrás.

Los gritos y las botas resonaron cuando Sasuke jadeó, con los dedos empapados en sangre. Vio como Danzo luchaba por respirar, ahogándose con su propia sangre. La mayor parte de su garganta había sido destruida. Sasuke esperaba que el hombre huyera en un intento por salvar su propia vida. Detendría el sangrado. Eventualmente sanaría, pero tendría que permanecer en una cáscara dura durante meses para sobrevivir a tanto daño.

Él no lo haría "¡Mierda!"

Sasuke miró hacia un lado cuando Shikamaru se acercó a él. El explorador tenía otros con él, que también se amontonaban alrededor del ex miembro del consejo derribado. Parecían recién salidos del turno, ya que los cuatro vestían sus uniformes. Shikamaru sacó su teléfono celular, haciendo una llamada. Sasuke lo oyó informar a alguien, probablemente Lord Itachi o Naruto, que había un problema y la ubicación.

"Blindate", Sasuke ordenó a Danzo. "Morirás de lo contrario".

Danzo logró levantar su mirada de donde estaba de rodillas a unos pocos pies de distancia.

Una mirada de odio brotó de los fríos ojos del bastardo.

Shikamaru terminó la llamada. "¿Que pasó?"

"Vinieron a mi casa y planearon ejecutarme". Sasuke finalmente miró hacia atrás para ver el resto del corredor. Fue una sorpresa ver a los otros dos miembros del consejo muertos en el suelo. Sus dos hermanos estaban vivos, pero Shisui tuvo un corte en la mejilla derecha y acunó su brazo sangrante. Su otro hermano parecía estar bien pero enojado.

"Gracias." Sasuke agradeció que hubieran venido en su defensa.

"Eres nuestro hermano." Shisui se encogió de hombros. "Obito nos envió a los dos para decirte estamos bien con lo que sucedió con Fugaku. Sin embargo, hablaremos de eso más adelante ".

Shikamaru se movió y Sasuke vio como el explorador se arrodillaba, mirando a Danzo. Su voz era suave mientras hablaba. "Estás sangrando. Blindate. Es una orden."

Danzo retiró una de sus manos. La sangre se extendió por su pecho más rápido cuando lo hizo. Le dio la vuelta al explorador y su boca se movió. No se escuchó ningún sonido, pero Sasuke pudo leer el "Vete a la mierda" lo suficientemente claro. Danzo colapsó a su lado en el piso. Él jadeó y se atragantó, pero se quedó abajo.

Shikamaru se levantó y puso su mano sobre su espada. "Debería terminarlo más rápido para él. Esa es una mala manera de irse y parece empeñado en morir ".

"No te molestes", gruñó Shisui. "Nos encontramos con él y el otro miembro del consejo atacando injustamente a nuestro hermanito. Dos contra uno es cobardía. Una muerte misericordiosa va a aquellos que tienen honor. Que el pinchazo se ahogue hasta la muerte ".

Kiba, el explorador a la derecha de Sasuke, sacó su espada. "Probablemente no quiera vivir ahora que los otros miembros del consejo están muertos. Yo Lo haré."

Shikamaru le devolvió el gesto. "Naruto está en camino en este momento. Lo dejaremos decidir. Es su padre, después de todo ".

Danzo se quedó completamente callado cuando pasaron los minutos. Naruto y Lord Itachi llegaron. Sasuke se retiró a su puerta abierta y se quedó allí, protegiéndola. Vio como Naruto se arrodilló junto a Danzo y verificó a su padre. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Lord Itachi agarró a su amigo y lo guió por el hombro. Sus palabras salieron bajas pero se entendieron. "¿Está muerto?"

Naruto se levantó y abrió los ojos. "Sí". Echó un vistazo a los cuerpos en el piso. "¿Que pasó?"

"Vinieron a ejecutarme". Sasuke sostuvo su mirada. "Tu padre y Kabuto sacaron sus armas, se negaron a ir a la corte conmigo para resolver el asunto, y atacaron. Yahiko se detuvo. Mis hermanos llegaron y igualaron las probabilidades. Le dije a Danzo que se blindara cuando le abrí la garganta, pero él se negó ".

"Le dije que se blindara también", suspiró Shikamaru. "Él también me rechazó a mí".

Los ojos de Lord Itachi brillaron. "¿Vinieron a ejecutarte?"

Sasuke asintió. "No quisieron desafiarme en tu corte. Ellos declararon que no te reconocieron como su señor. Fue una venganza por la muerte de mi padre. Hubiera sido asesinado si Shisui y Suk no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron ".

"Maldita sea". Lord Itachi levantó su mano y la pasó por su pelo. "¿Por qué no me sorprende que puedan sacar esta mierda?" Él dejó caer su brazo a su lado. "Me alegro de que estés bien." Extendió miradas a los hermanos de Sasuke, dándoles un leve asentimiento. "Buen trabajo."

Naruto pareció un poco conmocionado, pero se acercó a Sasuke y se detuvo a unos metros delante de él. "Me disculpo. Debería haber colocado guardias en tu puerta, pero no pensé que fueran tan estúpidos como para buscar venganza por la muerte de Fugaku.

Sasuke se relajó un poco, agradecido de que el ejecutor principal no estuviera enojado con él por matar a su padre. "No es tu culpa. No entiendo por qué Danzo no se blindo".

"Él siempre fue un bastardo obstinado. Su consejo significaba más para él que cualquier otra persona. Los perdió a todos, y estoy seguro de que le dolió su orgullo de que un humilde GarLycan lo enfrentara en una pelea. Hiciste lo que debías hacer ". Se volvió y habló con Lord Itachi. "Tengo que ir con mi madre. Quiero que escuche la noticia de que su pareja está muerta ".

"Ve. Quedate con ella. Podemos manejar esto". Lord Itachi comenzó a dar órdenes a los exploradores para que retiraran los cuerpos. Finalmente le prestó atención a Sasuke. "Tenemos esto. Ve con tu pareja. "Se volvió hacia los hermanos de Sasuke. "Vinieron a hablar con él. Háganlo."

Shisui no se movió. "¿Está todo bien?"

Lord Itachi realmente sonrió. "Considero que tus acciones son apropiadas. No habrá castigo ni reprimendas por lo que sucedió aquí. Los ex miembros del consejo intentaron asesinar a Sasuke. Fue prevenido. Pasa tiempo con tu hermano".

Sasuke retrocedió a su casa y sus hermanos lo siguieron. Él giró, caminando rápido a la puerta de su habitación. "¿Sakura? Está bien. Abre la puerta."

Ella desató la puerta y la abrió. Tenía que sonreír al ver a su compañero. Ella sostenía una cuchilla corta en una mano, como si estuviera lista para luchar. Él entró y cuidadosamente lo tomó de ella, colocándolo en la superficie más cercana.

"¿Estás bien? Escuché la pelea y alguien gritó ". Ella se aferró a su cintura, enterrando su cara contra su pecho. "Estaba tan asustada por ti".

Él la abrazó fuerte. "Estoy bien. Mis otros hermanos están aquí. Ellos aparecieron y me salvaron".

Ella lo miró a él. "¿Están enojados por tu padre?" Él no estaba seguro.

"Vamos a averiguarlo".

.


	31. C29 * Lazos de sangre

.

Sakura estaba nerviosa cuando Sasuke la condujo a la sala de estar. Dos hombres esperaron.

Uno fue herido y sangraba. Ella habría sabido que estaban emparentados con su pareja solo por su aspecto. Sus características eran suficientes como las de Sasuke y tenían los mismos tipos de cuerpo. Alto y musculoso Soltó la mano de Sasuke y fue a la cocina, mojando un paño de cocina antes de caminar hacia el que sangraba. "Siéntese."

Él arqueó una ceja negra, pero sonrió. "Está bien". Se sentó en un taburete de bar.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a pasarle la tela a la cara para limpiar la sangre. La lesión ya había dejado de sangrar y comenzó a sanar. Ella volvió su atención a su brazo después. Parecía como si le hubieran cortado el antebrazo. Todavía sangraba un poco. "Conseguiré el botiquín de primeros auxilios". Se volvió hacia Sasuke. "¿Tenemos uno?"

Sasuke la atrapó por la cintura por detrás y la arrastró unos pies hacia atrás. "Él estará bien".

"Pero está herido y él es tu hermano, Sasuke". Ella frunció el ceño.

"Su nombre es Shisui. Yo soy Suk ".

Ella miró al otro hermano que le hablo. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos oscuros calidos.

"Mucho gusto, Suk"

Él sonrió divertido. "Igualmente cuñada".

Luego miró hacia Shisui. También tenía el pelo negro, sus rasgos se asemejaban más a Sasuke.

Podrían haber sido casi gemelos, excepto que sus ojos eran muy animados claro. Y estaba herido.

"Me da gusto conocerte a ti también, Shisui. Se parecen mucho a mi Sasuke"

Sasuke suspiro "Sakura, no..."

"Error. No me parezco en nada. Además, soy mas habilidoso que estos dos. Por cierto Suk puede ser un poco femenino por su forma de pelear", dijo Shisui. Suk le dio un puñetazo en el brazo lesionado.

"¡Ay!"

"¿Quién está lloriqueando ahora?" Suk sonrió. "No me ves sangrando, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo demonios bajaste la guardia dos veces? Si eres tan habilidoso."

"El bastardo estaba parado allí, así que te estaba viendo pelear. Él se metió en un ataque furtivo con una daga antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Estaba apuntando a mi cuello, pero me estremecí y en cambio me dio la cara" Shisui tomó la toalla húmeda y se la puso alrededor del brazo. "Esto sucedió cuando me abrí para que me diera un golpe. Lo bloqueé con mi brazo y pude tomar su cabeza".

Sakura miró a Sasuke, confundida y alarmada.

"Los tres miembros del consejo decidieron castigarme por matar a nuestro padre. Vinieron a matarme. Los tres están muertos en su lugar ".

Ella sabía que la sangre se le fue de la cara. "¿Estas en problemas?"

"No. Fue justificable. Lord Itachi llegó con Naruto. Está bien."

"Salvamos el culo de nuestro hermano bebé". Suk se rió entre dientes. "Nos debe ahora. Tengo hambre. ¿Tu compañera es una buena cocinera? Una buena comida nos hará sentir mejor ".

Sasuke la soltó y gruñó a su hermano. "Mi compañera no estará cocinando para ustedes, pero yo lo haré ".

Suk se recostó en su silla para evaluarla con sus ojos. "Eres más pequeña de lo que esperaba, pero no es sorprendente que nuestro hermanito terminara con una humana. Escuchamos sobre ti anoche, del idiota que nos engendró. Él estaba despotricando y furioso por eso ".

Shisui resopló. "El imbécil, también conocido como nuestro padre." Se giró para ver a Sasuke moverse por la cocina. "Intentamos con todas mis fuerzas convencerlo de que no hiciera demasiadas tonterías esta mañana, pero él no quiso escuchar. Gran sorpresa, ¿verdad? Solo somos los idiotas que nuestra madre dio a luz ".

"Grandes errores, y su preciosa esperma de gárgola derrochada", murmuró Suk. "Cada uno de nosotros."

"Nos habría matado en nuestras cunas si hubiera sabido lo débil y decepcionante que resultaría ser", agregó Shisui. "Hombre, no voy a extrañarlo. ¿De verdad crees que estaríamos dolidos por que lo hayas matado, Sasuke? Venga. La única razón por la que no habíamos desafiado al bastardo fue porque mamá nos hizo jurar que le permitimos seguir respirando ".

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Le rompió el corazón escuchar lo que decían e imaginarse creciendo con Fugaku como padre. Ella tenía dos padres increíbles que Sasuke le había dado. Él la había rescatado de esa misma clase de crianza.

"No aparecieron en la corte." Sasuke se detuvo en la nevera abierta. "Esperaba que eso significara que no estaban de su lado. "Sacó carne envuelta y la llevó al mostrador.

"No fuimos porque planeamos proteger a Sakura. Danzo y esos idiotas que acabamos de matar siempre fueron groseros como ladrones". Suk suspiró. "Vigilamos a sus únicos amigos en caso de que él decidiera que su consejo tomara a tu compañera. Estaba paranoico y pensó que Lord Itachi se había encargado de él. Sin embargo, nunca salieron de sus casas. Estaba apostado en el pasillo mirando sus puertas y Shisui observó su parte en el acantilado."

"Lo que Lord Itachi probablemente hizo", agregó Shisui. "Es inteligente, y tenía que saber qué mierda era nuestro padre. Solo un idiota confiaría en el consejo. Además, su nueva pareja es mitad humana y mitad VampLycan. De ninguna manera nuestro señor entregaría a ninguna mujer para que fuera criador de ninguno de ellos después del truco que hicieron cuando hizo el anuncio. Escuché lo enojado que estaba ".

Sasuke frió la carne en una sartén mientras Sakura estudiaba a los dos hermanos. Shisui La atrapó mirándolo y sonrió.

"Me parezco mucho a tu pareja, ¿no?"

Ella asintió. "Es un poco extraño, en realidad. Tus ojos son diferentes, sin embargo. Nunca he visto algo como ellos ".

"No lo hagas comenzar." Suk se rió entre dientes. "Te contará todo sobre cómo nos quedamos atrapados con nuestros nombres".

"Estoy interesada en escuchar eso", admitió.

Shisui sonrió. "No se podía molestar a los imbéciles cuando éramos bebés. Eso significaba que mamá tenía que ponernos un nombre. A diferencia de los humanos, no nacemos y damos nombres instantáneamente. Ocurre días después. Obito tiene un poco de púrpura en los ojos, y mamá dijo que lo había llamado desde que leyó libros sobre el tema de un chico astrónomo de 1800. Describió cosas que creía que estaban en el espacio exterior, por lo que Obito se quedó con ese nombre. Nací el próximo. Mis ojos le recordaban a las noches oscuras. Mi padre la había llevado a los acantilados durante el invierno nocturno, así que vio muchos de ellos. "¿Quieres decirle, o lo hago yo?"

"Me quedé atrapado con Daysuk. Suspiró. "No podía elegir algo tan genial que me dejo con eso. Nop. A veces pienso que lo saco, de uno de sus libros de novelas griegas de estúpidos hombres ridículos con el pene pequeño. Me dejo atrapado en un nombre que me hace ver débil y inútil. Ya claro que es no soy."

"También aulló mucho", bromeó Shisui. "El más maldito infante griton. Tal vez lo confundió con una chica con todo el llanto que hizo ".

Suk gruñó e hizo un puño. "¿Quieres que te golpee el brazo otra vez?"

Sasuke puso comida en dos platos y los colocó en el mostrador frente a su hermanos. "Coman y dejan de pelear".

"¿Solo carne? ¿Sin guarniciones?" Suk frunció el ceño. "Eso es una mierda de gracias. ¿Maté a alguien y ni siquiera califico el puré de papas?"

"No esperaba compañía." Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. "Tómalo o déjalo."

"Los cubiertos serían agradables." Suk arqueó una ceja.

Sasuke se giró para alcanzarlos.

"Ustedes los hermanos hablan de manera diferente. ¿Por qué? "Sakura se había dado cuenta.

"Nuestro hermanito fue criado con exploradores, y luego enviado a la zona árida durante muchos años donde no había nadie con quien hablar, y no tiene exactamente una mierda de amigos". Shisui hizo una mueca. "El gilipollas se aseguró de que fuera un solitario. Sasuke estaba atrapado jugando al hijo esclavizado mientras que el resto de nosotros salimos huyendo. "

"Estar aquí, o decidir, ir lejos de nuestro padre". Suk resopló. "Así que, nuestro hermanito, tiene un modo más formal que nosotros y una especie de palo en el barro. Esperamos que lo relajes un poco ".

Tenía sentido para ella. "¿Qué hay del nombre de Sasuke? ¿Cómo lo eligió tu madre? "Sakura estaba curiosa.

Fue Shisui quien respondió. "Mamá estaba revisando libros religiosos, leyendo sobre diferentes mientras estaba embarazada de él. El idiota de nuestro padre. estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno en ese momento porque estaba furioso con ella por quedar embarazada cuando no le había dado permiso para hacerlo. Ella le dio ese nombre a nuestro hermanito porque tenía fe en que él se convertiría en un buen hombre a pesar de su pareja, y viviría según sus propias reglas. O algo por el estilo."

Suk asintió. "Quería que ella lo llamara Fe, así no era el único que tenía un nombre femenino. Me rechazaron".

Shisui le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. "Obito y yo dijimos que no. De nada. Sasuke era el mejor nombre de los que mamá consideraba. Es muy masculino también ".

"Maldición", murmuró Suk. "¿Dónde estabas cuando nací?"

"Aprendiendo a volar e imaginando todas las formas en que podría atormentarte cuando fueras mayor, Daysuk".

Sasuke les ofreció cuchillos, tenedores y servilletas. "Tomen. No se apuñalen el uno al otro ".

Sakura sonrió. "Me gusta tu familia".

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la envolvió con su brazo. "No digas eso. Es posible que quieran visitarnos a menudo ya que estamos atrapados aquí durante seis meses ".

Suk asintió. "La próxima vez prepara platos de acompañamiento. Un pastel o una tartaleta serían dulce también. ¿Cocinas, Sakura?"

" Lo Hago. Mi mamá me enseñó".

"Finalmente, alguien en esta familia puede. Me acercare cada vez que venga a los acantilados". Shisui le guiñó un ojo.

"Él hace mucho eso", murmuró Sasuke. "Creemos que algo anda mal con su párpado izquierdo por la forma en que lo mueve tan a menudo. Él piensa que es lindo. Es por eso que todavía está soltero. Esta totalmente desorientado ".

Suk se rió. "Eso, y sus ojos se vuelven extraños de las manadas de Lycan. Diles cómo te llamaron en la última guardia que hiciste ".

El Shisui dio otro mordisco y gruñó bajo.

"Puede que me llamen Suk, pero me duele muchísimo Ojos de Fantasma. También fue comparado con un husky siberiano. ¿Alguna vez has visto a los que tienen ojos oscuros? Un licántropo preguntó si era un cambiaformas de esa raza de perro ".

Sakura se echó a reír. Sasuke no se molestó en ocultar su diversión y su cuerpo tembló.

"Te odio", Shisui suspiró. "De Verdad. Esta es la razón por la cual ninguno de nosotros se ve a menudo y pide que lo envíen a misiones alejadas de los acantilados. ¿Quién necesita enemigos cuando tengo hermanos?

"Nos amas", se burló Suk. "En lo más profundo, también disfrutas que te demos mierda."

"Quiero agradecerles a los dos por lo que hicieron peleando a mi lado". Sasuke creció solemne. "Me salvaron la vida."

"Gracias", agregó Sakura. "Sasuke significa todo para mí".

Su compañero le sonrió. "Tú también significas todo para mí".

"Mierda. Van a ponerse todo sentimental y van a besarse. Come más rápido ", instó Suk a su hermano.

Shisui asintió. "Nos hacemos blandos". Miró a Sasuke entonces. "Siempre cubrimos tu espalda, hermanito. Simplemente ya no tenemos que esconderlo con el idiota que se fue ".

"Siempre supimos que te haría más difícil la vida si no lo hacíamos". Suk se detuvo. "Perteneces al clan, y eso le dio el poder para hacer tu vida miserable."

Sakura observó a los hermanos bromear entre sí durante la siguiente media hora antes de irse.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y ella fue hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Casi te pierdo".

"Nunca". Él besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Estás atrapado conmigo por milenios ".

.


	32. C30 * Epilogo: Por siempre *FIN*

.

.

**_Tres semanas después..._**

**_._**

.

Sakura colgó el teléfono con sus padres. Estaban felices por ella y por Sasuke, pero no les gustó que no la verían por otros cinco meses. Sin embargo, su tiempo en los acantilados no era aburrido. Miko y Maiko la visitaban algunas veces a la semana mientras Sasuke volaba con sus amigos exploradores. El tiempo que pasó con él la hizo más feliz de lo que nunca había estado. A ella le gustaba pensar que era su luna de miel.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró a su habitación. Había pasado unas horas con uno de sus amigos en la sala de entrenamiento. Ella olfateó. "Hueles muy bien".

"Trabajé bastante para combatir el sudor".

"¿Estabas peleando?"

"Boxeo. Kakashi piensa que me he vuelto un poco oxidado siendo un guardián. Probé que estaba equivocado. Déjame tomar una ducha y almorzaremos juntos ".

"Nos haremos algo".

"Me apresuraré. Estoy hambriento."

"Sandwiches entonces. Son rápidos. " Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Te amo Sakura."

Ella giró en sus palabras y lo encontró aún de pie en el mismo lugar, mirándola. La diversión chispeó en sus ojos. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

"¿Acabas de decir lo que pensé que hiciste?"

"Te amo Sakura."

Ella corrió hacia él. Él la atrapó y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola fuera de sus pies. Ella envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Estaba sudado, pero a ella no le importaba Él había dicho las dos palabras que ella había querido escuchar más, y lo había hecho de la nada.

"YO. TE. AMO. " Él rozó su boca sobre la de ella. "Finalmente me di cuenta de que lo sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy me doy cuenta de lo que significan todos estos sentimientos en mi interior".

"¿Que paso hoy? Quiero decir, bueno ... ya sabes a qué me refiero ".

"Me encontré con Lord Itachi. Me preguntó si todavía me gustaría ser guardián de tu manada una vez que pasaran los cinco meses, pero dejó en claro que es mi elección. Ahora soy parte del clan, en lugar de servirlo ".

"¡Eso es increíble!" Estaba emocionada. "¿Qué lo hizo hacer eso? Pensé que ¿Te iba a dar libertad en diez años?"

"A primera hora de esta mañana, convirtió en ley oficial que no se deben entregar niños al servicio del clan. Él nos liberó a mí y a los demás que habían jurado cumplir su deber cuando Lord Madara era el señor de los clanes. Era como si una carga se hubiera levantado de mis hombros, y solo me di cuenta de cuánto te amo. Lo he negado por tanto tiempo porque no me atrevo a soñar con estar contigo ".

"Yo también te amo y he sabido cómo te sientes. Lo he visto en la forma en que me miras y cuando nos tocamos. Sin embargo, me alegra escuchar las palabras reales ".

"Has sido muy paciente conmigo".

"Lo he sido. Creo que deberías recompensarme llevándome a la ducha contigo y mostrándome cuánto me amas ".

Él se volvió con ella en sus brazos. "Estás contenta de que no tienes que entrenarme para tener un buen sexo contigo".

"Podría fingir que eres malo en la cama, así que podemos pasar unos días ahí."

"Eso suena como un plan." La sentó en el mostrador del baño y retrocedió. Alzó la mano y se tocó la mandíbula. "¿Que sigue? lo olvidé."

Ella rió y se deslizó fuera del borde, de pie. "Desnúdate".

"Oh, es cierto. Luego hablamos sobre el clima para despertarnos. Los días soleados me excitan. ¿Qué hay de ti, bebé? ¿Eres una persona radiante o nubes oscuras?"

Le encantaba que jugara con ella ahora. "Estoy en cualquier clima que haya si estas alli". Ella comenzó a desnudarse. "Mientras no estemos usando ropa".

Él encendió el agua. "eso es una tormenta de agua caliente".

"Me gusta cuando me haces mojar".

Él rió. "Entonces nos cubrimos".

Ella se metió en la cabina de la ducha primero, ya que tenía menos cosas de las que tenía que quitar, y extendió sus brazos. "Date prisa."

"Tenemos para siempre".

"Todavía estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido".

Él entró en la ducha y la inmovilizó contra la pared. "En ese caso, yo necesito decirte cuánto te amo todo el tiempo ".

Sakura sonrió. "Creo que prefiero que me muestres. Deja de hablar y hazlo ".

Él deslizó su mano en su cabello y ahuecó su culo con su otra mano, besándola "Yo puedo hacer eso. Mi amor."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GRACIAS!**

**Amables lectores! por leer y darle mucho amor a cada capítulo.**

**Nos veremos en otra historia linduras.**

**Besos grandes.**

* **EVELIN** *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
